Il le savait
by Yuna Casull
Summary: Démétri doit ramener aux Volturi une humaine aux capacités prometteuses. Mais il s'avère qu'elle est sa chanteuse, son sang lui est plus qu'irrésistible. Malgré son envie de la tuer, il doit la ramener et elle, doit les rejoindre, il le savait... Dém/OC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: J'imagine que ca ne surprendra personne si je dis que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... Dommage... J'aimerais vraiment vous surprendre, peut être que cette nouvelle fic y parviendra? Voici le prologue;)**

**Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

Le soleil était au zénith, sa lumière se reflétait sur chacune des pierres blanches de la ville. Les rayons semblaient vouloir sublimer chaque parcelle des bâtiments pour mettre en valeur toute leur histoire. Car dans Volterra, il y avait énormément d'histoire. Il régnait dans la ville une chaleur accablante, la place centrale était bondée de touristes, les rayons ensoleillés s'infiltraient partout. Le clocher indiquait presque midi, heure à laquelle de nombreux touristes, hommes d'affaires, amis, couples, se trouvaient pour manger face à la magnifique fontaine qui régner en son centre, le clocher sonna ses douze coups journaliers. Et plus loin, légèrement en retrait, se trouvait le _Palazzo del Priori,_ soit le château de la ville qui affichait fièrement sa tour crénelée. A cette heure, il était difficile pour l'un d'entre eux de se déplacer, il pouvait entrer dans un rayon de soleil s'il n'y faisait pas attention, mais cela importait peu pour lui. Il avait l'habitude. Combien de fois avait-il fait le trajet ? Combien de fois avait-il traversé Volterra sans éveiller le moindre soupçon ? De toute manière, il était pressé, il avait une information de taille à transmettre à ses anciens maitres.

Eleazar pénétra dans l'enceinte des Volturi et réclama une audience auprès de la royauté dans la seconde qui suivit. Gianna lui fit signe d'entrer. Eleazar s'y engouffra sans attendre.

_« Mon ami ! Depuis le temps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus ! Comment vas-tu très cher ? »_

_« Maitre. »_ Il inclina brièvement la tête devant Aro. _« Je suis porteur d'une nouvelle qui pourrait grandement vous intéresser… »_

_« Vraiment ? » s'enquit ce dernier. « De quoi s'agit-il ? Venant de toi, cela ne peut que me ravir ! »_

En guise de réponse, l'ex Volturi tendit sa main à Aro, celui-ci s'en empara avec un grand sourire et ferma les yeux. Plusieurs expressions passèrent sur son visage crayeux mais une seule émotion demeura : le ravissement. L'ancien rouvrit les yeux et lâcha la main du vampire, puis il se tourna vers l'un des gardes et lui dit :

_« Demandez à mes frères de venir sans plus attendre, ils vont être ravis. »_

Quelques minutes passèrent quand le garde réapparut, suivi des deux autres Volturi. L'un affichait clairement un visage contrarié alors que l'autre se contenta d'un haussement de sourcils pour faire comprendre à Aro qu'il attendait des explications. Aro entama alors d'un ton enjoué :

_« Merci d'être venu si vite, Caïus, Marcus. Figurez-vous que notre ami Eleazar m'apporte quelques nouvelles intéressantes. »_ Il se retourna une nouvelle fois vers le garde. _« Félix, peux-tu aller me chercher aussi Démétri ? Nous allons avoir besoin de ses services »_

Le vampire continua d'un ton plus solennel. _« Figurez-vous qu'il a ressenti un énorme potentiel chez une humaine ce qui, je vous le rappelle, est plutôt rare, il aurait plus tendance à détecter les dons des vampires… Bref, quand il a croisé cette jeune fille, il a immédiatement su qu'elle nous serait utile. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? »_

L'expression de Marcus affichait un doute quant au « merveilleux » de la nouvelle mais il hocha légèrement la tête en signe d'approbation. Caïus pour sa part, réfléchissait :

_« J'aimerais voir cette fille et en juger par moi-même mais je te crois Aro, il serait… intéressant de l'avoir dans nos rangs »_

_« Si je peux me permettre mes Seigneurs. » Fit Eleazar. « Cette humaine est encore plus prometteuse que Jane et Alec, je le sais car c'est moi qui aie détecté leur potentiel. »_

_« Alors la question est close ! »_ trancha Aro. _« Démétri ? »_

Il fit face à l'homme qui venait d'arriver.

_« Tu as tout entendu j'imagine, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire… Retrouve cette fille et apprend à la connaître, tu sauras la convaincre. Procédure habituelle. Elle ne doit rien savoir pour l'instant._

_Eleazar ? Donne lui l'écharpe de la fille, tu as bien fait de la lui prendre, cela facilitera le travail à notre cher Démétri._ »

Eleazar tendit une étoffe au vampire qui s'en empara et inspira avidement l'odeur qui en était imprégné. Puis il s'inclina devant la royauté et partit faire ses affaires.

* * *

**Voila =D**

**Alors oui, c'est court, mais c'est le principe d'un prologue, ca introduit l'histoire ;) Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques instructives, n'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions où même ce que vous attendez pour la suite. Cela m'aiderait beaucoup. A bientot!**


	2. 1 Changement

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, tous les autres en revanche… :D**

**Voici le chapitre 2 de cette fic ! J'espère que vous aimerez et surtout : Des commentaires constructifs pour me dire si vous aimez et pour me faire progresser, bisous !**

* * *

Elle le savait. Elle le savait que cette journée allait mal se passer ! Dés son réveil, agité soit dit en passant, son radioréveil n'avait pas fonctionné ! La cause ? Une panne de courant durant la nuit qui a déréglé l'heure programmée dans l'objet. Pas de sonnerie, pas de réveil, pas de café parce que beaucoup de retard !

Lynn appuya un peu plus sur l'accélérateur, les essuie-glaces battaient continuellement le pare brise de sa petite voiture. Super, un réveil raté, une journée pluvieuse, pas de café, il ne manquerait plus que Sue lui annonce que… Chut ! Ca va porter la poisse ! Sue était la meilleure amie de Lynn, toute les deux travaillent dans la communication : relations entre entreprises et tout et tout, de plus les jeunes filles travaillent dans la même boîte. Elles se connaissent depuis leurs études, à la sortie du lycée, toutes deux ont fait connaissance, ont aménagés dans le même appartement pour ne plus jamais se séparer, de vraies sœurs. Mais récemment, Sue a décidé d'emménager à Londres avec son petit ami pour être plus prés de son lieu de travail, et de son homme, bien sûr. Lynn de ce fait, se retrouve seule dans son appartement de Maidenhead, à 40km de Londres, ce qui fait pas mal de route le matin. Cela laisse une plus grande liberté à Lynn avec d'autres avantages, mais il y a évidemment les inconvénients, notamment celui de ne plus avoir personne pour la réveiller.

Le feu passa à l'orange, puis au vert, Angleterre oblige. Lynn pressa l'accélérateur et déboucha sur un carrefour, elle tourna à droite et emprunta la deuxième à gauche. Puis elle entra dans un parking souterrain, situé sous un immense immeuble, là où Lynn travaillait. Elle se gara à la place qui lui était réservé, empoigna son sac à main et déboula dans le parking, elle monta quatre à quatre les quelques marches qui la séparaient de l'ascenseur et entra dans celui-ci. Quatrième étage.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, un frisson parcourut la jeune fille, le même que celui qu'elle avait eu au matin dans son lit, celui qui l'avait réveillé. Un mauvais pressentiment. C'est sur cette réflexion que Sue vola à sa rencontre, elle avait les yeux écarquillés, les cheveux désordonnés et l'air essoufflé.

_« Lynn, enfin ! Tu ne vas pas être très heureuse… »_ Dit-elle entre deux respirations.

_« Salut Sue ! Oui merci je vais bien, c'était une panne de réveil. Et toi sinon ? »_

_« Très marrant, mais tu vois, je suis plutôt en rogne là, comme tu ne vas pas tarder à l'être… ! »_

Lynn ricana.

_« Toi en rogne ? Le monde à l'envers ! C'est moi la râleuse d'habitude, toi tu es plutôt la rêveuse amoureuse qui… »_

_« Ils ont annulés notre contrat. »_

Le silence se fit dans le couloir, du moins, c'est ce qu'imaginait Lynn. Elle ne disait plus rien, son visage n'affichait aucune émotion, mais Sue savait parfaitement que c'était le calme avant la tempète, elle tenta alors de calmer le jeu.

_« Tu sais… C'est tombé à l'eau parce qu'ils ont trouvés plus offrant, c'est tout bénéf' pour l'entreprise alors forcément…On aurait fait la même chose à la place du patron… »_

Aucune réaction, c'était pire que tout alors, la réaction allait être terrible. En même temps, c'était compréhensible, 6 mois de travail acharnés à négocier réduit à néant.

En une matinée.

Il y avait de quoi ! C'était bien pour cela qu'une calme comme Sue arrivait à être en colère ! Lynn ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, quand elle les rouvrit, elle resserra sa prise contre son sac et de sa main libre, empoigna celle de sa meilleure amie. Elle marcha vivement vers UN bureau, LE bureau, celui de son patron. Sue ouvrit de grands yeux quand elle comprit où son amie voulait aller, elle tenta vaguement de la dissuader mais comme réponse, elle n'eut qu'un immense sourire qui ne la rassura guère. Lynn tambourina contre la porte et l'ouvrit quand on l'invita à entrer. Elle lâcha la main de Sue, s'approcha du grand meuble en bois et plaqua ses deux mains contre la surface.

_« Comment ça, 'tombé à l'eau' ?! »_

Son chef, loin d'être déstabilisé posa son café (que Lynn suivit un instant du regard, l'appel de la caféine étant le plus fort…), se frotta les mains et se leva tranquillement pour faire face à la jeune femme de 26 ans. Il se racla la gorge, ce qui l'énerva d'autant plus et articula d'une voix parfaitement sereine et mesurée.

_« Je suis désolé Mlle Winson pour votre contrat, mais je vais faire court. Vous avez très bien travaillé vous et votre collègue ces 6 derniers mois mais voyez-vous, une entreprise italienne, assez importante je dois dire, nous a proposé un contrat, l'occasion était en or et beaucoup plus intéressante que le partenariat sur lequel vous travailliez."_

Lynn lança un regard noir à son patron qui ne faiblit pas une seconde. Elle était toujours énervée, certes, mais de toute manière elle ne pourra pas changer la donne. Elle se détendit sensiblement et demanda, l'air anxieux :

_« Et… Est-ce que Sue et moi conservons la responsabilité du contrat ? »_

_« Hum… Désolé, mais il s'agit là d'une affaire plus importante que la précédente, et je ne vous ai pas embauché depuis très longtemps, 4 ans tout de même… En réalité, la filière italienne va nous envoyé un de leurs employés travailler ici. Même si vous n'avez plus la responsabilité, je pense que je vais faire travailler cet employé avec vous deux. »_

La jeune femme était désormais plus qu'agacé, il lui fallait son café ou elle allait faire un malheur. Elle salua son patron, tourna les talons et parti du bureau rapidement, arrivée dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle s'arrêta net, elle se mordillait la lèvre, Sue compris qu'elle hésitait à faire quelque chose. Lynn se retourna, observa un instant son patron, puis fronça les sourcils et claqua la porte ! Alors qu'elle avançait pour rejoindre la machine, son esprit bouillonnait, une chose était sûr, cet employé… Elle allait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ! Puis elle perçut un léger trottinement derrière elle, elle se retourna et vit Sue qui tentait de la rattraper du haut de ses talons, elle tenait dans ses mains un gobelet fumant.

_« Tiens Miss, le patron te le donne, il y a pas touché, il a vu que tu étais énervée… »_

_« Sans blague. »_ grommela-t-elle

Elle s'empara du café et but une gorgée. C'était son rituel : un café et la journée commence.

Le midi, les deux amies sortirent comme d'habitude au centre ville pour se restaurer, elles se racontèrent les dernières anecdotes du bureau et pestèrent contre « ce patron qui n'a aucune pitié et n'en veut que pour son fric » pour reprendre les termes de Lynn. Enfin, elles s'imaginèrent la tête du futur partenaire italien et Lynn décida qu'elle n'aimait pas ce pays, allez savoir pourquoi. Quelque part, Sue s'inquiétait pour les futures relations avec lui, ou elle, mais elle savait pertinemment que son amie saurait s'arrêter pour le bien de l'entreprise. Et de son boulot… Malgré tout, la jeune femme était irréprochable dans son travail.

L'après-midi fut calme, Les deux amies se chargèrent de toute la paperasse concernant l'annulation du contrat ainsi que de nombreux coups de fil à passer que Sue s'occupa car avec Lynn, cela pouvait se terminer en bain de sang via téléphone et une rupture définitive pour toutes éventuelles relations futures.

La semaine passa très lentement, les jours ne se ressemblaient pas étant donné les nombreuses choses à faire. Sue et Lynn devaient s'occuper d'organiser le logement, d'effectuer les démarches administratives. Cela donna lieu à une scène plutôt comique avec l'un des collègues des jeunes femmes qui travaillent avec elle. Quand la question du logement était : « Où logera-t-il ? » Sue vota pour un appartement dans le centre ville, leur collègue, Daniel, approuva, quand à Lynn…

_« Ca va faire cher ! Ce n'est sans doute pas Crésus… Non plutôt à la périphérie, il sera bien quand même… »_

Sue et Daniel s'étonnèrent de ne pas la voir « méchante » quand on parlait de l'italien. Mais quand ils entendirent la suite…

_« Dans le quartier mal famé au Sud de Londres ! Parfait pour un italien ! »_

Finalement, ils optèrent pour un appartement dans la périphérie, mais dans un quartier vivable, tout de même. Personne ne savait quand il arriverait, ils sauraient ça au dernier moment.

Le vendredi, Lynn se réveilla à l'heure, en avance même. Elle eut largement le temps de boire son café et de rester un peu plus dans son lit. Résultat : un léger retard. La même course se répéta encore une fois : voiture, route, 40 kilomètres, bouchon, carrefour, parking… Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa voiture, elle sentit ton téléphone portable vibrer, elle fouilla dans son sac et le récupéra, c'était un texto de Sue :

* « **Je t'ai vu arriver, viens vite !** »*

Lynn haussa les sourcils, pourquoi était-elle si pressée ? Elle trottina donc jusqu'à l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton n°4. La porte s'ouvrit et la jeune femme pénétra vivement dans le couloir en direction de son bureau (qui est également celui de Sue, Daniel et un autre collègue). Elle vit Sue qui attendait non loin du bureau de leur patron, elle se triturait les mains d'impatience et quand elle vit sa meilleure amie…

_« Lynn ! Tu ne sauras jamais qui est là ! »_

_« Euh… Bonjour, oui ca va très bien et effectivement, un peu plus et j'étais en retard ! »_

_« L'italien ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le voir, il est en entretien avec lui … »_

Sue accentua fortement le mot « lui » et désigna la porte de son supérieur d'un bref signe de tête. Quand à Lynn… Son regard s'assombrit et elle semblait être prête à foudroyer son amie sur place.

_« C'est censé me faire plaisir ? »_ ironisa Lynn.

Des bruits de conversations étouffés parvinrent du bureau patronal et les deux femmes s'en approchèrent pour voir le nouveau venu ou tout du moins… Sue traina Lynn par la main qui soupira de mauvaise grâce. Quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le plus bel homme qu'elles n'avaient jamais vu… Sue retint une exclamation de surprise pendant que Lynn écarquilla les yeux. L'homme en face d'elle était magnifique, cependant Lynn n'eut pas le loisir de l'observer plus intensément, tout se passa très vite.

L'homme se crispa et ferma ses yeux, il y eut un étrange bruit, puis il inclina la tête en disant dans un soupir :

_« Mesdemoiselles… »_

Puis il partit à une allure folle mais ce qui était étrange, c'est qu'il se contentait de marcher. Il disparut au coin d'un couloir… Les yeux de Lynn était toujours tournés vers l'endroit où IL avait disparu, elle chercha à tâtons la poignée de la porte et quand elle la trouva, elle y déporta son regard : la poignée était déformée, comme écrasée. Elle se fit la réflexion que son patron n'était pas très soigneux…

* * *

**Commentaires siouplait !**

**Rendez vous au chapitre suivant!**


	3. 2 Premier échange

**Chapitre 2 : Premier échange**

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici le chapitre 2 de « Il le savait », j'espère que vous aimerez. Je tiens à rassurer Naouko, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic, j'ai juste un rythme assez lent, je n'écris que lorsque je suis inspirée pour être pleinement satisfaite de mon chapitre. En tout cas merci à Mrs Esmee Cullen, Sali45, Nouvellesromans et Naouko pour les reviews !**

**Rendez vous au chapitre 3 !**

* * *

Quelle horreur ! Ou quel délice, au choix. Il avait bien failli tuer cette fille, un peu plus et sa mission échouait et il serait retourné à Volterra couvert de honte. Mais il avait tenu le coup et cette mission n'allait pas échouer, il le savait.

Le jeune homme déboulait dans des bois humides et verdoyants, ses pupilles étaient d'un noir d'encre, synonyme de soif pour les êtres de sa race. Car en effet, il n'était pas comme les habitants du village vers lequel il courait, il n'était pas humain, il était… Vampire. Une heure plus tôt il arrivait à Londres, un léger sac dans la main contenant quelques vêtements, rien de plus, la foule pressante de l'aéroport le bousculait mais il n'y prêtait pas attention, chacun de ses sens étaient en éveil car l'odeur était toute proche. A la sortie du bâtiment, quelques passants l'observaient brièvement avant de tourner la tête et poursuivre leur chemin. Il pleuvait. La peau de l'homme était si dure que les gouttes ricochaient à son contact avant de ruisseler le long de son visage. Il baissa la tête légèrement et inspira l'odeur de l'écharpe nouée à son cou, il ne s'était pas trompé, comme d'habitude, il était temps de la rencontrer, ce talent soit disant si extraordinaire… Il avisa la rue qui s'offrait à lui et repéra une petite embouchure, il y pénétra et vérifia que personne ne le regardait. Puis d'un bond prodigieux il atterrit sur le toit de l'immeuble, il regarda à ses pieds, vérifia le nom de la rue et disparut. Le jeune homme réapparut quelques instants plus tard sur le toit d'un immeuble dans le quartier des affaires de Londres. Par les fenêtres, on pouvait voir des hommes et des femmes s'affairer, la journée commençait pour les humains. La sienne aussi d'ailleurs, il devra jouer la comédie et ce jusqu'à ce que sa mission soit accompli, pour cela, on lui avait organisé une couverture : Démétri Volturi faisait partie d'une entreprise comme celle qu'il espionnait car en effet, la fille qu'il recherche y travaille. Il avait un entretien avec le patron de la section dans une demi-heure, il était temps de se préparer…

_« Merci beaucoup Monsieur, je m'en vais contacter la firme de Volterra. »_

_« Nous allons faire du bon travail, et bienvenue chez nous ! »_

_« Je vous remercie. »_

_« Concernant votre séjour ici, nous nous sommes occupés de tout, vous devriez passer dans les bureaux de la section « recherche », cherchez Mlle Winson et sa collègue, c'est avec elles que vous travaillerez. »_

_« Bien, bonne journée Monsieur. »_

Démétri ouvrit la porte, sortit et s'empara de la poignée pour la refermer, c'est alors qu'une puissante odeur lui parvint. Une fragrance si forte et délectable, un arôme si entêtant qu'il occupa entièrement son esprit de vampire. L'homme fut soudainement pris d'une envie irrésistible de bondir sur elle, car il le savait, elle était devant lui, sa proie. Il réprima son corps d'un violent tremblement et bloqua instantanément sa respiration. Sous l'effet de l'excitation, ses pupilles devinrent sombres et le venin qui s'y trouvait détruisit en l'espace d'une seconde les lentilles qu'il portait. Il devait penser à ses maîtres, se focaliser sur la seule pensée de les satisfaire, Aro, Caïus et Marcus. Ils désiraient cette fille… Et lui aussi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il devait s'éloigner, le plus vite possible ou ça allait mal tourner. Il lâcha la poignée quand il remarqua qu'elles étaient deux, incroyable… Il avait tellement été obnubilé par la présence de la fille qu'il n'avait pas vu qu'elle était accompagnée. Il devait partir, mettre son esprit au clair et peut être même étancher la soif qui brulait sa gorge si fort en cet instant. Il parvint à articuler deux mots et partit vivement, laissant la poignée complètement écrasée. Inutile de dire qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

* * *

_« Absolument à tomber ! »_

_« Sue, tu as déjà un copain je te rappelle… »_

_« Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai quelqu'un que je ne peux pas regarder les pâtisseries dans la_

_vitrine ! »_ répliqua la jeune femme.

_« D'où elle sort cette expression ? »_

Lynn haussa un sourcil, son amie était incorrigible. Les deux amies étaient retournées dans leur bureau après avoir croisé très rapidement le « nouveau », il les avait salué tout aussi vite avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir, puis le patron était sorti et leur avait demandé de retourner travailler en ajoutant que l'associé italien les retrouverait là-bas plus tard puisque visiblement il avait à faire. Depuis, Sue était dans un état d'excitation permanent, plaidant qu'il était « Absolument à tomber » ou « Beau comme un Dieu ». Certes, il avait l'air pas mal mais Lynn n'avait pas eu le temps de vraiment le détailler, mais en y réfléchissant bien… Sur le coup, elle n'y avait pas vraiment pensé mais… Il possédait des traits fins et parfaitement dessinés, ses cheveux bruns étaient un peu décoiffés et Lynn fut prise de l'envie de passer sa main dedans… En se rendant compte à quoi elle pensait, la jeune fille se gifla mentalement quand Sue enchaina :

_« Et tu as vu ses yeux ? »_

Ses yeux… Lynn chercha dans son esprit l'image du jeune homme et se le représenta une nouvelle fois, ses traits harmonieux, la blancheur de sa peau (la jeune fille se dit soudain qu'il était vraiment très pâle, peut-être était il malade ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi il a dû s'absenter), ses cheveux bruns et… Ses yeux.

_« Tu crois que c'est un albinos ? »_

_« Lynn ! »_

_« Quoi ?! Je dis ce que je pense ! Tu as vu comme il est pâle ? »_

_« Bah, il doit être malade, et un albinos n'aurait pas des cheveux de cette couleur. Mais ces yeux, ils étaient si rouges… C'en était hypnotisant… »_

Sue avait raison, sur tous les points. Lynn rassembla un paquet de feuilles et mis le tout dans une pochette qu'elle ferma. Puis elle prit un marqueur noir et écrit « Italien » dessus. Sue lui demanda ce que c'était : toute la paperasse destiné au logement dudit italien ainsi que d'autres formalités, Lynn avait l'intention de lui donner la pochette et de le laisser se débrouiller tout seul. Elle avait visiblement encore un peu de rancœur concernant l'ancien contrat, Monsieur Volturi allait avoir du mal avec elle… Ce que Sue ne comprenait pas, c'est qu'elle puisse être aussi désagréable avant même de lui avoir parlé, en plus, il était si beau !

_« J'aime pas les Italiens. Point. »_

_« Allez… Un petit effort, tu n'es pas obligé de devenir amie avec, contente toi de faire ton boulot. »_

_« Qui est aussi le tien ! »_ répliqua Lynn.

_« Si tu as l'intention de me laisser faire tout le travail concernant ce contrat, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil ma grande ! »_

_« Mais tu as dit qu'il te plaisait ! »_ Tenta la jeune femme désespérément.

_« J'ai déjà un petit ami. »_ Conclut Sue.

Lynn fut estomaqué, c'était lâche ! Elle venait de retourner la situation d'une façon si… Cruelle. Elle reposa brusquement la pochette sur son bureau, s'assit sur sa chaise à roulettes et fit semblant de faire la moue, comme une enfant, sa meilleure amie ria aux éclats et décida de se mettre au travail, imité quelques instants plus tard par Lynn.

La matinée passa vite, l'arrivée de Monsieur Volturi était au bureau l'évènement, Sue n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de raconter à ses collègues féminines à quel point il était « à tomber » et « beau comme un Dieu ». Le midi, elles firent comme à leur habitude un saut au restaurant d'en face et Lynn commença enfin à commenter les dires de son amie en admettant qu'il était effectivement magnifique. Puis l'après midi démarra, les jeunes femmes arrivèrent à leur bureau, c'était une grande pièce contenant plusieurs bureaux pour chacun des membres de la section « recherche » de l'entreprise, chacune posa son sac, son manteau et Lynn regarda en soupirant le bureau non loin du sien, c'était là que le fameux « Démétri Volturi » travaillerait. Elle prit la pochette qu'elle avait remplie le matin même et se dirigea vers le bureau, elle y déposa les documents et se retourna pour retourner à son travail. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise, il était juste devant elle, dans toute sa splendeur, c'était le cas de le dire. Ses yeux le détaillèrent en vitesse, encore plus beau que lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu, Sue allait être intenable, ainsi que toutes les autres femmes de l'entreprise d'ailleurs… L'homme sourit, dévoilant une longue lignée de dents parfaitement blanche, Lynn frissonna imperceptiblement mais son regard accrocha surtout ses yeux, ils brillaient d'un rouge éclatant, d'un feu qui semblait le consumer de l'intérieur, hypnotique. La jeune femme tressaillit quand il lui adressa la parole, la ramenant à la réalité.

_« Enchanté, je suis Démétri Volturi, de l'entreprise de Volterra, ravi de faire votre connaissance. »_

_« Lynn Winson, je fais parti de ceux qui ont pris le dossier en main après l'échec de notre précédent contrat. »_

Elle tendit la main avec la ferme intention d'écraser la sienne, Lynn avait vite repris contenance et cela amusa fortement Démétri en son for intérieur, elle avait prononcé cette dernière phrase avec une telle amertume et une telle force qu'il aurait presque des remords. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, le vampire était plutôt occupé à retenir ses pulsions tant bien que mal en répétant dans sa tête sans relâche le nom de ses maîtres. Les deux nouveaux associés se serrèrent brièvement la main, Lynn ouvra de grands yeux quant à la froideur de sa peau et sentit qu'il ne se laissait pas faire et que lui aussi serrait avec insistance. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'au contraire il se retenait. Toujours est-il qu'elle prit cette poignée de main comme un défi, il avait compris le reproche et lui affirmait de cette façon qu'il n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

Et au fond de la salle, il y avait Sue. La jeune femme l'avait vue entrer et contempla avec ébahissement la beauté de cet homme. Puis elle redoutait la réaction de Lynn, le premier échange de paroles était courtois pour l'un et froid pour l'autre, mais Sue connaissait son amie… Elle la vit tendre la main et se frappa le front, Lynn n'était pas croyable ! Elle jugea que les présentations n'avaient aucune raison d'être prolongées plus longtemps, elle débarqua aux côtés de son amie et se présenta tout en tendant la main, un immense sourire aux lèvres :

_« Bienvenue Monsieur Volturi, je suis Sue Fitzgerald, nous travaillerons ensemble durant les prochains mois, avec Lynn bien sûr. Vous avez fait bon voyage ? »_

_« On ne peut mieux merci Mme Fitzgerald. »_ dit-il en serrant la main tendue.

_« Oh appelez moi Sue, je ne serais plus Mlle Fitzgerald pour très longtemps ! »_

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Sue alors que Lynn se contenta d'un sourire en coin, elle avait reconnu là une manœuvre pour faire comprendre à l'italien qu'elle était déjà prise, elle ne doutait de rien ! Soudain, elle ouvrit de grands yeux et tourna la tête vers son amie :

_« Comment ça « plus pour très longtemps » ?! »_

_« Je ne t'ai pas dit ? »_ fit-elle innocemment.

_« Non cachottière ! On en parlera ce soir, occupons nous de Monsieur. »_

_« Démétri. »_ intervint le concerné.

_« Monsieur. »_ Appuya Lynn.

_« Démétri._ » sourit joyeusement Sue.

L'après midi fut mouvementé, il y avait des tas de choses à mettre au point, Démétri remercia chaleureusement les jeunes femmes de s'être occupé de tout pour son séjour, compliment accepté par Sue mais Lynn se contenta de grommeler dans ses dents pour ne pas qu'il l'entende qu'elles n'avaient pas vraiment eu le choix. A sa grande surprise, Démétri posa son regard sur elle au moment précis ou elle finissait sa phrase, son cœur fit un bond prodigieux, peur de s'être fait entendre sans doute… Ou sa beauté.

_« Vous avez dit quelque chose ? »_ s'enquit-il doucement.

Cette voix… Valu à Lynn une autre gifle mentale. Elle était soulagée de voir qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait entendu. Mais pourquoi d'ailleurs ? De son côté Démétri avait parfaitement entendu, il s'amusait juste avec elle, lui faire peur… Avant de se souvenir qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de la tuer, elle n'était pas sa proie, il n'avait pas à s'amuser avec comme il le faisait d'habitude avec les autres humains qui lui servaient à se nourrir. Mais son sang l'appelait si fort…

_« Non je me parlais à moi-même, je viens de me souvenir que vous devez prendre connaissance de ce dossier. »_ dit Lynn.

Elle retourna à son bureau et ouvrit un tiroir, elle y piocha un dossier qu'elle ramena auprès de son nouvel associé. Puis Sue appela Lynn qui s'éloigna aussi vite que possible, Démétri ouvrit distraitement le dossier et tendit l'oreille, il pouvait entendre parfaitement leur conversation. Un léger sourire en coin apparut, qu'il fit immédiatement disparaître quand Sue arriva près de lui, il leva les yeux de ses dossiers et interrogea du regard la jeune femme.

_« Je dois partir plus tôt aujourd'hui, nous avions convenu avec Lynn que je vous emmènerais chercher votre voiture de location mais comme j'ai un empêchement, je lui ai demandé de bien vouloir s'en occuper, j'espère que cela ne vous embête pas ? »_

_« Pas du tout, je m'inquiète plus pour votre amie qui à l'air d'avoir quelques… froideurs dirons-nous. C'est plus elle qui sera embêtée »_ répondit Démétri un air réjoui sur le visage, comme si la perspective d'affronter Lynn l'enchantait.

_« Elle ne mord pas ne vous en faites pas, je suis sûre que vous deviendrez de bons amis ! Bon je vous laisse, je vais être en retard. »_ Ajouta Sue précipitamment.

_« Rendez-vous ? »_

_« Précisément. »_

Et dans le couloir, Démétri entendit Lynn étouffer un cri de rage.

* * *

**Je suis assez pauvre en commentaires, une review ? =D**


	4. 3 Chacun dans ses pensées

**Salut tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 3 de « Il le savait » qui s'intitule : Chacun dans ses pensées.**

**Oui oui je sais… Je suis terriblement longue ! Non non je n'arrête pas ! Le chapitre 4 devrait arriver beaucoup plus vite que le 3, sans doute cette semaine étant donné que je l'ai déjà pas mal avancé.**

**Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui me laissent des commentaires, ça fait franchement plaisir de voir que des gens lisent cette fic et l'apprécie =)**

**Surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous a plu dans ce chapitre (passage, répliques…) et plus encore ! Si vous avez des idées à partager, n'hésitez pas, il y a de fortes chances que j'en prenne compte ! Surtout pour le chapitre qui suis qui va être d'une forme… particulière.**

**

* * *

  
**

Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser, ni quoi en penser. Tout d'abord, cette fille, Lynn, avait un caractère insupportable ! Aux premiers abords du moins. Elle lui rappelait Jane sous certains aspects, le mauvais caractère par exemple. Démétri se demandait bien quel don cette Lynn allait avoir une fois sa transformation achevée, un semblable à Jane ? Merci bien. Un seul exemplaire lui suffisait. Et encore, elle n'était pas unique, il y avait son frère, jumeau de surcroît, qui lui disputait la place du plus sadique des gardes Volturi ! Félix, Renata, Chelsea, lui-même et les autres avaient depuis longtemps renoncés à cette compétition, notamment à cause de Jane…

Encore.

Cela ressemblait plus à une blague entre vampires aristocratiques qu'une réelle compétition…

Il ne savait donc pas quoi faire : l'accompagner chercher cette voiture de location au risque de lui sauter à la gorge ou faire semblant de trouver une autre façon d'y aller sans elle. La deuxième solution était bien plus envisageable que la première d'abord parce que Lynn avait une dent contre lui, ensuite parce qu'il devait la garder en vie et enfin parce que leur relation ne démarrant pas sur de bonnes bases, il ne devait pas prendre le risque d'empirer les choses. Démétri fixa donc son choix sur « J'irais tout seul, ne vous en faites pas, de toute manière j'ai d'autres choses à régler. »

Le vampire reporta donc son regard sur les documents posés devant lui, satisfait. L'ambiance au bureau de la section recherche était animée, des employés passaient des coups de téléphone, d'autres déplaçaient des quantités de dossiers d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce… Mais les discussions étaient omniprésentes, toutes basées sur le même sujet : le séduisant italien. Le Volturi maudissait à cet instant d'avoir une ouïe aussi fine et mourrait d'envie de toutes les vider de leur sang pour qu'une fois enfin elles se taisent. Lynn de son côté, fulminait et préférait se noyer sous son travail pour ne pas entendre ses collègues cancaner. Elle se dit qu'elle les disputerait plus tard, aujourd'hui était le premier jour de Démétri, c'était nouveau, donc compréhensible. Elle-même avait du mal à se retenir de l'observer. Mais bon, il dégageait un tel charisme qu'il était quasi impossible d'ignorer sa présence. Quand Lynn intégra cette vérité, elle appuya inconsciemment sur son stylo qui traversa la feuille qu'elle rédigeait. Et dire que Sue était tranquillement à un rendez-vous avec son amoureux…

********

L'horloge sonna 19h, la fin de la journée. Chaque employé rangeait ses affaires, les femmes ressortaient leur sac à main de dessous leur bureau, les hommes desserraient un peu leur nœud de cravate. Chacun avait les yeux fatigués, les traits tirés mais un léger sourire aux lèvres, la journée avait été harassante mais pas monotone, cela n'empêcha personne de se dépêcher de tout remballer, surtout Lynn. La jeune femme était prête à bondir depuis un moment déjà, clés de voiture en main, manteau sur les genoux et chaise reculé. Elle guettait du coin de l'œil son nouveau collègue qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, avait-il oublié l'horaire de fin de journée ? Ce genre de choses ne s'oublie pourtant pas… Ou alors il avait oublié qu'ils devaient passer chez le garagiste tous les deux ? Sans doute.

Lynn se dirigea vers son bureau, en respirant profondément et considérant le porte crayon de Démétri avec un intérêt renouvelé. Démétri leva ses yeux vers elle, il avait renoncé à mettre des lentilles, trouvant cela trop désagréable. Il allait se faire taper sur les doigts par Maître Caius, tant pis… L'homme ouvrit la bouche pour lui annoncer qu'il ne viendrait finalement pas avec elle tout en se disant qu'il avait fait le bon choix vu la fureur qu'exprimait les yeux de la demoiselle, quand elle le coupa dans son élan.

_« Allez venez, on y va. Dépêchez-vous. »_ Lui ordonna t'elle d'une traite.

Son ton était sans appel, ne laissant aucune place à la négociation. Avec satisfaction, Lynn le vit se lever, prendre quelques papiers, sa veste et partir vers la sortie. Des au revoir fusaient d'un peu partout auxquels Lynn et Démétri répondaient machinalement, ils empruntèrent l'ascenseur et descendirent au sous sol. Ils pénétrèrent dans un petit couloir qui débouchait sur le parking souterrain après avoir franchi une dernière porte, Démétri devança la jeune femme et lui ouvrit la porte en se déplaçant sur le côté pour la laisser passer.

_« De la galanterie ? »_ s'étonna Lynn.

_« Made in Italy. » _s'amusa ce dernier.

Lynn le trouva irrésistible quand il souriait… Avant de s'infliger une nouvelle gifle mentale pour la troisième fois de la journée. Les jeunes gens marchèrent silencieusement dans le parking jusqu'à atteindre l'emplacement de la petite voiture de l'humaine. Elle inséra sa clé et démarra le moteur qui réagit au quart de tour puis elle engagea la première vitesse et roula pour sortir du parking. A chaque virage qu'elle prenait, les pneus crissaient désagréablement sur le sol, enfin, le ciel nocturne fit son apparition.

La nuit était vite tombée, normal pour cette période, cependant Londres était éclairée de milles façons : Lampadaires, vitrines de magasins, phares de voiture… La rue, à ce propos, était encombrée de salariés ayant fini leur journée, cette petite balade avec Démétri n'était pas prête d'être finie… La jeune femme s'engagea dans le bouchon après qu'un autre conducteur lui ait gentiment cédé le passage, s'ensuivit un long silence dans lequel chacun était dans ses pensées alors que la voiture avançait par petits coups dans l'embouteillage.

Lynn, malgré ses réticences, ne cessaient de s'interroger sur son nouveau collègue : Pourquoi était-il si blanc avec des yeux aussi étranges, où vivait-il en Italie, comment c'était là-bas ? Elle n'avait guère eu l'occasion d'y voyager pour des raisons professionnelles surtout, étant jeune et récemment employé, elle prenait le moins de vacances possible de plus, elle n'en avait pas les moyens. Alors que lui était si jeune et déjà muté à l'étranger, quelle aubaine ! Mais elle se disait qu'en même temps, avec un anglais aussi parfait…Quant à Démétri, de nombreuses pensées émergeaient dans son esprit, mais une seule question prédominait : Pourquoi l'avait-il suivi ? Il avait pourtant décidé d'y aller lui-même, pour la laisser tranquille afin de ne pas envenimer leur relation, mais il l'avait suivi, sans aucune hésitation et maintenant il se demandait bien pourquoi.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua le silence de la voiture qui se transformait peu à peu en silence gêné, Lynn, elle, se demandait quelle crème solaire Démétri utilisait pour être si pâle alors qu'il était censé venir d'un pays ensoleillé. Elle fit taire ses pensées un instant, avant de se dire que sa réflexion était particulièrement stupide lorsqu'elle remarqua la quiétude qui régnait dans son petit véhicule. Démétri considéra la route, songeur et ce fut lui qui rompit le silence en premier :

_« Cela me fait bizarre… Vous roulez à l'envers. »_

Lynn se demanda comment diable elle pouvait rouler à l'envers, elle était assise derrière son volant, bien en face, lui manquait-il une case ? Elle tourna sa tête vers lui, le regard interrogatif, à moitié curieuse et à moitié agacée, puis elle lui annonça qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là, Démétri répondit tout simplement :

_« Vous roulez à gauche. »_

La jeune femme indiqua qu'elle avait compris d'un grand « Aaaah » sonore, elle regarda les voitures qui défilaient en sens inverse et éclata de rire. Un rire cristallin qui sonna agréablement aux oreilles du vampire mais qui déclencha sa soif, ses yeux s'assombrirent instantanément et il serra les poings dans les poches de sa veste. Lynn, n'ayant absolument rien remarqué, le regarda le sourire aux lèvres et répliqua :

_« C'est vous qui roulez à l'envers ! Les anglais sont les maîtres de ce monde ! Nous sommes différents et en sommes fier ! »_

Une larme perlait dans le coin de son œil, elle l'essuya rapidement avec son poignet. Alors qu'une rage meurtrière s'intensifiait au plus profond de son être, Démétri n'en laissa rien paraître et sourit tant bien que mal dévoilant ses crocs d'une blancheur éclatante et d'une étonnante perfection, plus près que jamais à tuer. Lynn frissonna sans savoir pourquoi mais le vampire en connaissait bien la raison, c'était son instinct d'humaine qui l'incitait à fuir mais depuis bien longtemps, les humains avaient oubliés la signification de ces signes.

La circulation devenait fluide, la petite voiture se faufilait aisément dans le bouchon et Démétri reprenait son calme alors qu'un nouveau silence s'était instauré. C'est alors qu'il prit pleinement conscience de ce que Lynn avait dit : « …sont les maitres de ce monde ! Nous sommes différents et en sommes fier ! », C'était presque comique. Lui-même aurait pu sortir ce discours, à part que les maîtres, ce n'était pas lui, mais ses vénérés Aro, Caius et Marcus. Il laissa ses pensées vagabonder jusqu'à Volterra, que faisaient ses maîtres en cet instant ? Pensaient-ils à leur dévoué serviteur coincé dans un embouteillage aux côtés d'une humaine un peu trop désirable ? Se doutaient-ils de la souffrance qu'il endurait en cet instant ? Puis il pensa à Jane et Alex, les deux inséparables, partis en mission une semaine plus tôt à Forks, histoire de vérifier si la famille de fou se tenait tranquille car, Aro n'avait qu'une envie : détruire cette famille contre-nature qui avait humilié l'ordre des Volturi. Et Félix, son exécuteur d'ami, combien de vampires avait-il tué ? Démétri et lui avait l'habitude leur victimes mais en l'absence de son coéquipier, il allait avoir tout le loisir de tricher…

_« Que faites-vous en Italie ? »_

S'il avait pu sursauter, il l'aurait fait car il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'elle relance elle-même la conversation. Le vampire risqua un coup d'œil de son côté, elle avait les deux mains fermement accrochées au volant et ses yeux regardaient obstinément la route.

Bon, elle faisait visiblement un effort immense et prenait sur elle. Bien. Ils démarrèrent une discussion :

_« -Exactement la même chose que vous, mais en italien. Cependant, l'entreprise où je travaille est un peu plus tournée vers les relations internationales que la votre ! »_

_« -D'où votre mutation. »_

_« -Précisément. Je vous surprendrais si je vous disais que le soleil ne me manque pas ? »_

_« -Beaucoup. Mais c'est sans doute temporaire, il pleut tout le temps ici, ça va finir par vous taper sur les nerfs. Et puis votre famille et vos amis vont vous manquer. »_

_« -Ma famille comprend parfaitement que c'est nécessaire pour moi de venir ici »_

***A peu de choses près*** pensa t'il. Ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il était nécessaire de venir à Londres. A qui allait-il manquer de toute manière ? Heidi ? Non. Felix ? A la limite. Mais la conception du temps était différente pour les êtres immortels. Aro allait être impatient, à peine deux jours et il devait déjà bouillonner.

_« -Nous y voilà. Je vais pouvoir me débarrasser de vous. »_

Et une pique de plus, une ! Leur relation ne s'était-elle pas améliorée pendant ce trajet en voiture ? Démétri en avait pourtant eu l'impression. Les humains avaient décidément des esprits bien insondables, il se remémora alors ses mains crispées sur le volant, décidément, elle avait la rancune facile. Il décida donc de répliquer, à la fois pour s'amuser de sa future réaction mais également pour se venger de la frustration qu'elle lui inspirait inconsciemment.

_« -J'espère que vous avez choisi une meilleure voiture que cet engin-ci, j'aimerais arriver à l'heure au bureau. _»

Lynn sursauta, piquée au vif, il critiquait son travail maintenant ! Elle se gara à côté du garage, enclencha le frein à main et coupa le contact. Les deux passagers ôtèrent leur ceinture et Lynn se pencha vers le fauteuil de Démétri, comme pour s'allonger sur ses genoux. Le vampire ouvrit de grands yeux écarlates tout en se demandant se qu'il se passait.

_« -Mais poussez-vous enfin ! J'ai des papiers à prendre dans la boite à gants ! »_

Allons bon, elle était vraiment imprévisible, il ouvrit donc sa portière et sortit du véhicule, suivit peu après de la jeune femme, il s'amusait vraiment beaucoup !

_« -Quel âge avez-vous enfin ?! »_

_« -25ans ! »_ s'insurgea t'elle. _« Je pourrais me poser la même question ! »_

_« -26 ans, à peu de choses près. »_

_« -Que voulez-vous d… »_

_« -Messieurs- dames bonsoir ! Vous avez de la chance, je m'apprêtais à fermer boutique. »_ Interrompit le garagiste qui venait à leur rencontre.

Démétri lui répondit avec un grand sourire :

_« -Vous savez, nous serions revenus demain, ça ne nous aurait pas déranger le moins du monde, n'est-ce pas Lynn ? »_

_« -Pas le moins du monde **Monsieur** Volturi… »_ Susurra Lynn entre ses dents, mauvaise.

L'homme les observa en souriant, les mains jointes et leur demanda :

_« -Vous venez pour… ? »_

* * *

**Alors ? Reviews ? Des idées pour le chapitre suivant ? Des petites scénettes à proposer entre Lynn et Démétri ? Lynn et Sue ? Sue et Démétri ?**

**Yuna Casull  
**


	5. 4 Scènes de vie

**Me voici de retour avec le chapitre 4! Publié dans un temps record! Mais j'ai une bonne raison: je me suis tellement amusé à l'écrire! Ca coulait tout seul! Du coup j'ai fait 7 pages word au lieu de 4-5 ! **

**Surtout dites moi ce que vous en pensez, j'ai tellement eu de plaisir à le rédiger, j'aimerais si vous en avez au autant à le lire.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Scènes de vie.**

Son parfum…

Il le savait, il en était sûr désormais, maintenant que le sang de cette femme coulait dans sa gorge, chaud, subtil, envoûtant… Mais c'est à peine s'il le sustentait… La femme laissa échapper un dernier soupir de douleur, elle avait la tête renversée, les yeux grands ouverts emplis d'un dernier regard effrayé. Ses pupilles désormais sans vie étaient écarquillées par la douleur et la terreur. Sa gorge était déchiquetée, en lambeau. Le corps inanimé de la victime retomba sur un tapis gorgé de sang à côté de toute une famille. Deux jeunes êtres, deux enfants qui ne connaîtront jamais les plaisirs de la vie, et ses malheurs. Deux jeunes frères visiblement, tous deux avaient la nuque brisée, leurs corps lacérés, ils étaient l'un au dessus de l'autre, comme si leur meurtrier avait voulu les entasser là, pour ne pas gêner ses déplacements, comme on jette un vieil emballage après utilisation, mais il s'agissait de deux enfants… A côté d'eux se trouvait un homme, robuste, allongé également, le corps meurtri des mêmes blessures que les enfants, les siens sans aucun doute on pouvait décerner les mêmes boucles brunes chez les trois humains. Le père avait aussi été vidé de son sang mais son agresseur n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer, sa compagne était arrivée à ce moment là, estimant que son mari mettait beaucoup trop de temps pour revenir de la chambre de leurs fils. Le vampire s'était alors jeté sur elle, pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'ils étaient partis se coucher, les enfants dormaient depuis quelques heures déjà, tous deux glissaient lentement dans les bras de Morphée quand un hurlement retentit en provenance de la chambre des enfants, le père se leva donc, un cauchemar sans doute, son épouse le regarda partir, attendrit. Et voilà où ils en étaient maintenant, son amour tombait dans un bruit sourd et lui, pauvre père, tendait la main vers elle dans un dernier espoir, n'osant y croire. Il était faible, son corps ne pouvait plus faire un seul geste mais ses doigts tremblaient pour toucher une dernière fois le visage de porcelaine de son aimée ?

C'était sans compter la vigilance du meurtrier, du _vampire. _Celui-ci se retourna vers le maître de maison, il inclina la tête, s'interrogeant sur ce qu'il devait faire tout en essuyant du revers de la main sa mâchoire ensanglantée. L'humain frissonna de douleur, un feu commençait à consumer ses entrailles, un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres mais il ignorait si c'était à cause du feu ou à cause de la perte de sa famille, le vampire avait-il trouvé le plus âgé de ses enfants ? Avait-il tué sa fille ? Sans doute, mais malgré tout, il voulait le supplier, l'implorer de la laisser tranquille. Il en était incapable, physiquement, alors il chercha à transmettre ce message à son assassin par le regard. Le regard carmin du vampire, lui, flamboyait de cruauté et de soif, il n'était pas rassasié. Lentement, Démétri s'approcha de l'homme, enjamba les corps des enfants et s'agenouilla auprès de lui, il le considéra un instant et lui retourna la tête.

Bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait être sustenté par le sang de ces personnes, ils n'étaient pas sa chanteuse, celle dont le sang ne chantait que pour lui. Mais il n'avait pas le droit d'y toucher, ce sang appartenait à ses maîtres. Il le savait désormais, Lynn était sa chanteuse.

* * *

Les semaines passèrent doucement, une monotonie s'était installée au bureau de la recherche. Toujours les mêmes horaires matinaux, Sue arrivait suivi de près par Démétri et enfin Lynn débarquait une demie heure plus tard, le souffle court et les yeux fatigués.

Chaque jour, c'était le même rituel : Lynn arrivait en retard « Pourquoi changer les bonnes habitudes ? » Sue bondissait alors dans ses bras, petit feu follet indispensable à la vie de la jeune femme et lui disait en trépignant d'impatience : « Tu connais pas la dernière ?! » et il y avait Démétri.

Démétri. Ce « crétin arrogant présomptueux italien de surcroît » au bon dire de Lynn. Sue était la seule à connaître ce petit « diminutif ». Et bien entendu le Démétri en question accueillait lui aussi la retardatrice à sa manière. Il lui décochait un sourire en coin ravageur et un brin moqueur suivit d'un : « Vous avez le sommeil profond marmotte ! » ou « Sympa la trace de l'oreiller ! ».

***

« _Je le déteste Sue ! Il m'insupporte ! Je ne peux pas le voir en peinture ! Sa seule présence dans le bureau m'agace alors comprend moi ! Travailler en face à face avec lui pendant des heures est un véritable calvaire ! Le patron croyait se faire pardonner en nous confiant ce nouveau projet, normal qu'il nous l'ait confié d'ailleurs, après avoir fait capoter l'ancien ! Mais pour ma part, il n'a fait que m'enfoncer ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça quoi !_ »

« _Lynn…_ » Tenta Sue.

«_ Quoi Lynn ?! Tu me comprends j'espère ?! Sa déplorable perfection ne t'agace pas ? Oh non j'oubliais ! Madame l'appelle par son prénom et le tutoie ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bien chez lui hein ? Son visage pâle ? Ses yeux écarlates ? Sa voix de Soprano ? Tu me comprends n'est-ce pas ? Je te considère comme ma sœur ! Tu sais que ma patience a des limites surtout après avoir travaillé 4 heures d'affilée en face de lui ! Tu me comprends n'est-ce pas ?_ »

« _Lui renverser un café bouillant sur la tête n'était pas forcément le meilleur moyen pour exprimer ta frustration Lynn …_ »

Sue sirota son coca en fermant les yeux, exaspéré. Quant à Lynn, elle enfourna une énorme fourchette de salade et mastiqua férocement. C'était l'heure de la pause de midi, Les deux amies se retrouvaient comme à leur habitude dans le petit café en face de leur boite pour déjeuner et discuter. Elles avaient passé leur matinée à travailler avec Démétri et Daniel, un de leur collègue et après 4 longues heures de négociations éprouvantes, Lynn était parti se chercher un café, seul moyen de réconfort à sa disposition (au passage, elle aimait dire de la machine à café qu'elle était sa meilleure amie, pour titiller Sue, bien sur). Mais en revenant au bureau, elle percuta de plein fouet l'italien et le gobelet fumant se retrouva _malencontreusement_ sur sa tête, inutile de préciser qu'elle avait calculé minutieusement sa trajectoire, l'objectif ayant été fixé bien à l'avance.

« _Ecoute… Je m'excuse. Ca te va ?_ » Temporisa la jeune femme.

Sue haussa un sourcil étonné et moqueur à la fois, elle finit sa gorgée et reposa délicatement son verre, l'air songeur, elle cherchait certainement quoi répondre à sa meilleure amie. Elle posa ses coudes sur la table et appuya sa tête sur l'une de ses mains tandis que l'autre jouait avec la paille rose fluo de son verre, son regard regardant distraitement l'objet tournoyer dans tous les sens. Puis Sue s'arrêta, joignit ses mains et posa sa tête dessus.

« _C'est à lui que tu devrais t'excuser… Tu ne m'as rien fait à moi… A part m'obliger à t'écouter pester depuis… »_ Elle regarda sa montre._ « Oh ! 20 minutes déjà !_ »

« _Je ne lui ai rien fait ! J'ai trébuché ! Au contraire, je lui ai immédiatement fourni des serviettes pour qu'il s'éponge !_ »

Sue, suspicieuse, lui répondit :

« _D'ailleurs, elle venait d'où ces serviettes ? On ne se balade pas avec un demi paquet pour le plaisir… _»

« _Dis sincèrement ce que tu penses et arrête les détours, je te connais. _» interrompit la fautive.

« _Je pense que tu avais prévu de lui balancer ce café à la figure et pour éviter de t'excuser, tu avais préparé le paquet de serviettes ! Trop occupé à se nettoyer, tu serais parti à l'anglaise. Oh mais attends ! C'est ce que tu as fait ! _» Accusa Sue à moitié hilare.

« _Avoue quand même que c'était intelligent !_ »

Sue croisa les bras fermement et se tourna légèrement, l'air faussement boudeur, tandis que Lynn croquait dans une tomate cerise, la mine réjouie. Aucune des deux ne savaient qu'à ce moment là, le malheureux qui avait reçu le café avait entendu toute la conversation, confortablement installé sur le toit du café.

Démétri souriait, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autant amusé, bien sur ses traques avec Félix ou Alec étaient exaltantes mais rien de comparable, il n'y avait pas autant ce goût du risque, ce désir refoulé, cette folie meurtrière à repousser. Il ne devait pas la toucher, il devait la préparer, pour être sur qu'elle rejoigne les Volturi une fois vampire. Malheureusement, c'était très mal parti, et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il n'avait rien fait qui puisse la contrarier à la base, l'échec du précédent contrat n'était pas de sa faute, pas entièrement du moins… Après, ce n'était que des réponses face aux provocations de la jeune femme… Sauf peut être la fois où…

Un éternuement retint son attention, c'était elle. Il entendit Sue s'inquiéter de son état de santé, Lynn balaya ses paroles du revers de la main et répondit hargneuse :

« _C'est la faute de **l'autre**, je suis sûre que c'est lui qui m'a pris mon écharpe ! Tu te rappelles la fois où il a débarqué au bureau MON écharpe autour du coup ?!_ »

« _Lynn, c'est un écharpe basique, n'importe qui pourrait en trouver une identique, en plus, tu l'avais perdu bien avant que Démétri n'arrive_. »

Voila, sauf peut être cette fois là… Bien sur que c'était l'écharpe de la jeune femme ! Eléazar l'avait apporté à ses maîtres et c'est grâce à elle qu'il avait retrouvé la trace de Lynn. Ce jour là, Le traqueur n'avait pu s'empêcher de la taquiner encore un peu plus en amenant l'objet devant elle, elle n'avait rien dit, Sue l'avait convaincu, mais qu'il était amusant de la narguer…

* * *

« _C'est une mauvaise idée… _» Articula péniblement Lynn tout en déposant une assiette sur la table, la pile coincée sous son autre bras.

« _Je pense le contraire_. » Répondit sa meilleure amie qui la suivait avec les couverts avant d'hurler en direction de la cuisine :

« _Nounooours ! Tu peux nous apporter les serviettes s'il te plait ?_ »

Lynn s'arrêta brusquement, elle posa la pile d'assiettes au hasard sur la table et chuchota à Sue d'un air stupéfait : « _Nounours ?!_ »

Le ton était à la fois surprit et accusateur, son amie pencha la tête vers elle comme pour lui répondre sur le ton de la confidence mais vérifia toutefois que personne ne l'écoutait en inspectant la salle à manger d'un rapide coup d'œil. La pièce était agréablement chauffée par un petit feu de cheminée à l'anglaise, de la moquette rouge recouvrait le sol de la même couleur que les rideaux qui ornaient la fenêtre. A l'extérieur, on pouvait contempler la neige qui tombait à gros flocons sur Londres, mais tout cela n'allait pas tenir, d'une part à cause de la pollution, d'autre part à cause des sableuses qui s'affairaient déjà à répandre du sel dans toutes les rues de la capitale.

« _Il ne te fait pas penser à un ours en peluche qu'on aurait envie de câliner ?_ »

« _Pas vraiment non…_ » Répondit Lynn nonchalamment en installant la cinquième assiette.

Il flottait dans le petit appartement de Sue une agréable odeur de cuisine, « _Teddy bear est au fourneaux_ ! » n'avait pu s'en empêcher Lynn, c'était pour elle le surnom idéal pour le fiancé de Sue. Il était 19h et les deux autres invités n'allait pas tarder à arriver, bien sûr, Lynn était elle-même considérée comme une invitée mais elle était venu apportée un petit coup de main, espérant secrètement faire annuler ce repas. Tentative vaine, son amie était plus qu'excitée à la perspective de ce repas.

On pouvait alors se demander la raison qui l'avait poussé à organiser cette soirée, elle avait alors répondu que c'était à la fois pour fêter l'arrivée de Démétri en Angleterre, l'aboutissement d'un des projets qu'ils avaient mis en route avec Daniel, Démétri et Lynn et enfin, le plus important quelque part, fêter la présence d'une petite bague à sa main gauche ! Lynn n'avait pu que s'incliner face à cet argument, on ne se fiançait pas avec un ours en peluche tous les jours…

Mais de là à inviter Démétri ! Daniel passait encore, ce collègue était vraiment sympathique, un peu timide des fois, mais gentil alors que l'autre pâlichon… Les deux jeunes femmes terminèrent d'apporter ce qu'il fallait sur la table lorsque la sonnette retentit, Sue poussa une exclamation ravie en faisant un clin d'œil à Lynn qui se contenta de soupirer face à son si prévisible « Les voilà ! ». Il s'agissait de Daniel, Sue et lui s'étreignirent brièvement puis Lynn décida également de l'accueillir, ce n'était pas _l'autre. _Ils s'installèrent tous les quatre sur le canapé et commencèrent à discuter joyeusement en attendant l'italien, mais il se passa plus d'une heure et toujours aucune nouvelle de lui. Après plusieurs essais téléphoniques infructueux, ils décidèrent de se mettre à table, 2h, cela faisait beaucoup pour un simple retard, Démétri devait avoir eu un empêchement. Tous étaient déçus, sauf peut être Lynn qui se montra plus détendu qu'en début de soirée.

Ils allaient passés au dessert quand la sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois, Sue bondit de sa chaise et courut ouvrir la porte, pendant ce temps là, sa meilleure amie laissa sa tête s'écraser contre la table, dépitée, lorsqu'elle entendit le tant redouté : « _Te voilà enfin !_ ».

C'était bien lui, Démétri Volturi, dans son habituelle veste longue gris foncé, avec toujours cette fichue écharpe autour du coup. Il était recouvert de neige et se confondait en excuses tout en passant la main derrière sa tête, l'air franchement gêné. Il y avait apparemment eu un accident sur la route à cause de la neige ce qui a engendré un problème dans la circulation. Mais il était là désormais et Sue le poussa sur une chaise à côté de Lynn après lui avoir retiré son manteau, le vampire salua les deux autres hommes en leur serrant la main, c'est alors que Teddy bear annonça, désappointé :

« _Dites donc, Démétri, qu'est-ce que vous avez froid ! Rester dehors vous a bien refroidi ! J'espère que vous ne tomberez pas malade !_ »

'**Rien détonnant**' pensa Lynn, la seule fois où elle lui avait serré la main, celle-ci était déjà glaciale. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui averti que ce n'était pas _normal,_ contre toute attente, la jeune femme posa l'une de ses fines mains sur le front de l'italien.

« _Vous êtes gelé, c'est tout le temps comme ça ou est-ce à cause de dehors Monsieur Volturi ?_ »

« _Allons Lynn._ » Intervint Daniel. « _Il est normal qu'avec zéro degrés Démétri ait froid._ »

Mais elle avait remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel, le vampire en était conscient. Il ne pouvait nier devant elle la température glaciale de son corps car elle allait y prêter attention à présent, au contraire, cela l'arrangea quelque peu, il allait enfin pouvoir introduire progressivement le fait qu'il soit un vampire.

« _J'ai toujours eu la peau froide, ce n'est pas une idée, vous avez la mémoire longue Lynn, vous vous souvenez de notre première chaleureuse poignée de main._ »

Il avait dit cela d'un ton charmant, galant et légèrement empreint d'amusement, chaleureuse poignée de main, c'était le cas de le dire, chacun avait voulu broyer la main de l'autre. Lynn ne tenait plus, elle éclata de rire, suivi de prés par Sue qui comprenait tout à fait ce que ces deux là voulaient dire, elle les avait observé après tout… Ce que personne n'avait vu, c'est que le vampire avait serré les poings sous la table, d'une force inouïe, juste au moment ou Lynn avait posé sa main sur son front . Sa main si délicate, parfumé et tiédi par le sang qui circulait dans ses veines… Il avait à l'instant bloqué sa respiration, quelle torture, lui qui ne désirait que sentir ce fumet… Et s'en désaltérer… L'espace d'une seconde, sa vie n'avait plus eu d'importance, il avait souhaité sa mort, l'entendre hurler de douleur en poussant le dernier soupir… Mais heureusement il avait su conserver le contrôle de lui-même, c'est pour cela qu'il était arrivé en retard, il était parti chasser au préalable mais imaginer l'odeur de la jeune femme l'avait entraîné une nouvelle fois dans cette frénésie meurtrière… Comme la nuit ou il avait détruit toute une famille, ce n'était pas la première fois, et il était loin d'en éprouver du remord, mais cela l'avait obligé à chasser plus loin… Et dire qu'elle avait posé cette main sur son front, innocemment…

' _Mes Maîtres, faut-il que je vous aime…_' pensa le meurtrier, le vampire qui souffrait.

* * *

L'horloge sonnait midi, le soleil pointait le bout de son nez après une averse qui avait bien rafraîchi l'atmosphère alors que la chaleur du printemps commençait à renaître. C'était les vacances, bon nombre des collègues de Lynn avait pris leur repos, Sue compris, et elle, pauvre jeune femme en manque d'activités, s'ennuyait à mourir dans le vaste bureau de la section recherche. Elle avait les pieds posés sur son bureau, la chaise posé sur deux de ses pieds, le journal du matin posé sur ses genoux et un café dans l'une de ses mains. Elle ne craignait pas que son patron débarque dans le bureau, il avait lui aussi prit des congés, donc elle s'autorisait ce petit moment de détente, n'ayant aucune envie de descendre au café d'en face, Sue n'était pas là pour discuter avec elle des nouvelles chaussures de Daniel ou de la mystérieuse découverte de journaux coquins dans le tiroir du standardiste. Elle restait donc là, toute seule, n'ayant pour autre compagnie qu'un café, un journal et une agaçante mouche qui bourdonnait tout autour de la pièce.

Lynn sauta la première page de son journal, la politique n'était pas son sujet d'actualité préféré, elle parcourut rapidement les quelques lignes concernant l'économie et tourna la page. Tiens donc, « **Le corps d'une jeune fille retrouvé dans la forêt** ». Elle lut les quelques lignes qui composaient l'article, il s'agissait d'une enfant d'une quinzaine d'années qui avait été porté disparu au début de cet hiver, toute sa famille avait été retrouvée morte dans son domicile mais leur aînée demeurait introuvable, et c'était apparemment cette jeune fille. « _Apparemment_ » car seule la batterie de test ADN avait pu prouver son identité, le corps était en piteux état, les autorités supposent un animal sauvage mais quant à comprendre ce que faisait la jeune fille en cet endroit…

Lynn réprima un frisson et tourna la page, la mouche continuait sa procession dans le bureau, son bourdonnement, bien qu'agaçant, finissait par devenir soporifique… La jeune femme s'ennuyait profondément et commençait à somnoler, elle était seule et le bureau si calme…

La porte s'ouvrit bruyamment et Lynn poussa un cri.

« _Aaaah ! ….. AAAAAaah_ ! »

Pour finir les quatre fers en l'air. Dans sa précipitation à vouloir enlever les pieds de son bureau, la chaise de la demoiselle s'était retournée, entraînant avec elle tout ce qu'elle portait : humaine, journal, reste de café… Café ? Les jambes en l'air à cause de la chaise, Lynn peina à regarder qui était la cause de toute cette agitation.

…

_Démétri_ évidemment.

Celui-ci la regardait, une expression ravie peinte sur son visage d'albâtre et il tenait dans sa main, la tasse de café de Lynn.

« _Comment as-tu… ?_ » Demanda cette dernière, relativement étonné.

« _On se tutoie maintenant ?_ » lui répondit l'homme, charmeur.

« _Allez-vous faire…_ »

Elle reçut le reste de café sur la figure.

« _Héé ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?!_ »

« _Je préférais le tutoiement. Et cette situation me rappelle tellement il y a quelques mois…_ »

Démétri posa la tasse sur le bureau, attrapa la jeune femme par les deux bras et la souleva sans peine, laissant celle-ci pantoise. Comment avait-il rattrapé cette tasse ? Son bureau n'était pas à côté de la porte… Elle était si surprise qu'elle ne pensait même pas à pester contre le nouvel arrivant qui avait troublé sa tranquillité, l'avait arrosé de café et en profitait pour la titiller. Démétri hésita… Il était en pleine réflexion, il était évident que la jeune femme était étonnée, de plus, il en avait plus qu'assez de jouer les humains, après plusieurs mois, il ne tenait plus et réfrénait difficilement ses habitudes de vampire. Pouvait-il se permettre de passer à la vitesse suivante ? Maintenant ? Ses relations avec Lynn n'était plus aussi chaotique qu'au début, bien sûr, il ne se passait pas une journée sans que l'humaine s'en prenne à lui mais comme l'avait fait remarquer Sue à sa meilleure amie (à un moment où bien évidemment Démétri n'était pas censé entendre) :

****** « _Tu aimes qu'il te déteste Lynn ! Même si je suis persuadée qu'il ne te déteste pas, tout comme toi d'ailleurs ! En fait, ça suit d'assez près le schéma du 'Je te hais mon amour', tu ne crois pas ?_ » Les protestations de Lynn résonnèrent dans sa mémoire avant qu'elle finisse par avouer : « _Je le déteste, il me déteste, mais nos luttes verbales sont telles qu'elles en deviennent jouissives !_ ». ****** Bien sûr, elle s'amusait autant que lui à le chercher. Ce n'était pas le cas, il y a quelque mois, sa seule présence irritait l'objet tant convoité d'Aro et même si il y avait une nette amélioration de ce côté-là, il ne devait pas chercher à s'imposer trop longtemps… Pourtant, quelque chose lui disait au fond de lui de faire progresser l'expérience, mais était-ce son envie de revenir parmi les siens qui parlait ou son instinct qui lui dictait ce qu'il fallait faire ? Ou peut-être en avait-il tout simplement assez de lui cacher qui il était réellement. De toute manière, elle deviendra un vampire, Volturi ou non, alors pour ce que ça allait faire.

« _Tu es surprise par ma vitesse Lynn ?_ »

Elle bégaya, toujours aussi surprise : « _Co- Comment avez… As-tu fait ça ?_ »

« _Tu as conscience que je suis différent depuis longtemps n'est-ce pas ?_ » Il sourit, mais ce n'était plus ce sourire séduisant qu'il arborait souvent, ce sourire-ci était effrayant.

Elle le regarda, perdue lorsqu'elle prit conscience qu'il la tenait toujours dans ses bras, elle entreprit alors de détacher ses mains de ses bras, sa peau entrant en contact avec la sienne, si froide et si dure. Interdite, elle garda l'une des mains du vampire dans les siennes et la détailla. Une main parfaitement dessinée, élégante, une main d'homme, carrée, mais une main gelée.

« _C'est pour cela que tu es toujours glacé ?_ »

* * *

**Reviews?**


	6. 5 Sue le savait

**Ca y est ! Je suis enfin venue à bout de ce chapitre! Je dois dire que j'ai battu des records de longueurs là ! Enfin bref, on voit dans ce chapitre de l'action qui arrive à grands pas! Ainsi qu'une évolution de la relation Démétri-Lynn, faut faire avancer tout ça quand même! Enfin, vous verrez à quel point Lynn et Sue sont amies, c'est si beau l'amitié, non?**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Sue le savait**

Le sourire de Démétri en cet instant l'horrifia, elle avait découvert quelque chose, elle le savait, mais elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir en savoir plus. Elle tenait toujours sa main de marbre dans la sienne, dans un sursaut d'horreur, elle la relâcha et trembla de tout son être. Son corps fut parcourut d'un long frisson qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter, alors elle croisa ses bras et essaya de reprendre contenance en affrontant l'homme qui lui faisait face du regard. Démétri lui ne bougeait pas, il était satisfait de sa réaction mais se demanda vaguement si ce n'était pas parce qu'elle agissait comme une proie prise au piège. Auquel cas ça n'allait pas du tout et il allait devoir se calmer. Il ne fallait pas la perdre. Et de toute manière, c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Démétri plongea son regard dans le sien, bien décidé à comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Bien évidemment, elle était effrayée, mais il voulait savoir à quel point. La jeune femme s'accrocha à ce regard écarlate dans le but de trouver un peu de réconfort, elle y parvint doucement, les yeux de l'homme étant étrangement plus doux que d'ordinaire malgré la couleur effrayante qui les caractérisait.

Puis, dans un brusque sursaut d'énergie, Lynn fila droit vers son bureau et rassembla hâtivement ses affaires, elle rangea rapidement quelques feuilles dans son sac, empoigna son manteau et sans même l'enfiler elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle s'apprêtait à franchir la porte lorsque Démétri apparut soudainement. Lynn laissa échapper un cri de surprise, le voilà qu'il recommençait ! Elle se crispa presque instantanément et guetta ses prochains tremblements, les yeux baissés car elle ne voulait pas recroiser ce regard, elle avait cru y déceler quelque chose… Et quelque chose qui lui faisait peur. Lui inclina la tête, interrogatif. Elle paraissait vraiment terrifiée et quelque part, il ne voulait pas ça.

En réalité, il voulait enfin lui avouer sa nature mais elle était apparemment beaucoup plus fragile que ce qu'elle laissait croire. Elle qui d'habitude est si combative, vive et toujours avec une pique en réserve, apparaissait plus fragile que jamais. Démétri croyait qu'il allait enfin pouvoir se débarrasser de son fardeau, à savoir se comporter comme un humain afin de cacher sa nature, mais non, s'il voulait s'attirer l'amitié de Lynn, il allait devoir faire ça plus progressivement… Le vampire fronça les sourcils face à ses pensées, son « amitié » ? Et depuis quand désirait-il l'amitié de la jeune femme ? Non ce n'était définitivement pas le bon terme, il devait la mettre de son côté afin qu'elle rejoigne le côté de la justice Volturi, rien de plus. Mais la voir comme ça, si tremblante, si frêle, cela le mettait mal à l'aise.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il désirait qu'elle se calme, qu'elle cesse d'avoir peur de lui. Ce n'était qu'un peu de vitesse après tout… Il n'osait même pas imaginer sa réaction quand elle le verrait au soleil, ou quand elle saurait de quoi il se nourrit… Il considéra un instant la nuque de Lynn mais il fut interrompu par cette dernière qui, affolée, essayait vainement de forcer le passage. Démétri se rappela alors que ses yeux avaient dû s'assombrir à vitesse grand V et cette anomalie avait _probablement _apeuré Lynn. Elle chevrota faiblement, sans grande conviction :

« _-Lais… Laisse-moi passer…_ »

« _-Je ne suis pas sur d'en avoir envie… De toute manière ce n'est pas bien de sécher, tu vas aussi perdre ce contrat… !_ »

Sa réponse eut l'effet escompté, elle redressa les yeux férocement et le fusilla sur place. Démétri s'estima satisfait, n'aimant pas la voir aussi faible (ce qui tentait ses instincts à reprendre le dessus, chose plutôt risqué.), il fit la seule chose qu'il savait utile et efficace : il appuya sur une corde sensible.

« _-Obéis, ou j'hurle._ »

« _-Tu n'oserais pas_. » Rétorqua-t-il, un immense sourire ravi ornant son magnifique visage.

« -_Ah oui ? _» Le défia Lynn avant de prendre une longue inspiration.

Démétri ouvrit de grands yeux et lui colla aussitôt ses mains sur la bouche pour l'empêcher d'ameuter tout l'immeuble. Furieuse, Lynn le mordit sans ménagement mais contrairement à ce qu'elle imaginait, c'est elle qui s'exclama de douleur ! Le vampire haussa les épaules, amusé. Elle reprit en lui ordonnant froidement, d'un ton qui ne signifiait vouloir aucune négociation :

« _- Laisse-moi passer Volturi_. »

Et Démétri fit un pas sur le côté, libérant le passage, sans aucune résistance. La jeune femme fut surprise mais ne s'interrogea pas plus longtemps, se contentant de foncer avant que l'homme ne change d'avis. Elle laissa là un Démétri perplexe, se demandant pourquoi il avait obéit.

* * *

A midi, la circulation était fluide, Lynn arriva très vite chez Sue. Sans compter que sous l'effet de la panique, le frein n'avait plus été qu'une option. Parvenue devant l'immeuble qu'occupait sa meilleure amie avec son petit ami, elle tambourina à la porte, le cœur battant à 100 à l'heure et les mains moites. Sue ouvrit la porte et s'étonna de voir Lynn tremblante, se réfugier dans ses bras.

« _- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu trembles ?!_ »

« - _Je … Je dois te parler…_» Articula péniblement la jeune femme.

« _- Il y a un problème ? Oh bonjour Lynn, ça va ?_ »

Oui, Teddy Bear venait d'arriver, dans toute sa splendeur… Sue le disputa du regard et entraîna Lynn dans le salon, elle la fit s'asseoir dans le canapé et s'installa à côté d'elle en repliant ses jambes. Son fiancé lui, était incertain, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il hésitait à entrer lui aussi dans la pièce, dans son propre salon, situation ironique. Il demanda alors, soucieux de détendre l'atmosphère :

« _- Comment va ce cher Démétri _? »

Voilà comment il s'était retrouvé dehors, parti faire des courses pas forcément nécessaires. Sa chère et tendre Sue s'était chargée de lui quand elle avait vu la réaction de Lynn : une plainte suivie de la tête dans un des coussins du moelleux canapé. Il n'en voulait pas à sa fiancée, loin de là, il savait à quel point son amitié avec la jeune femme était importante, alors il décida lui aussi d'aller rendre visite à un ami, histoire de boire une bière ou deux, rien de bien méchant.

Lynn avait toujours sa tête cachée dans le coussin lorsque Sue revint de la cuisine, deux thés brûlants dans chaque main. Elle s'assit à ses côtés, posa la tasse de son amie sur la table et lui demanda ce que le Volturi avait fait. A l'entente de ce nom, Lynn émergea doucement, contempla son amie les yeux grands ouverts et démarra la discussion :

« _- Il est bizarre. Il m'a fait peur..._ ! »

« - _Comment ça… Bizarre ?_ »

« - _Et bien… Tu ne me prendras pas pour une folle hein ?_ »

« - _Tu sais très bien que je ne ferais pas ça _» Répliqua Sue en ponctuant sa phrase d'un clin d'œil.

« _- Voilà… J'étais assise à mon bureau puis il est rentré, et j'ai eu peur alors… Je suis tombé mais le truc, c'est que j'avais un café dans ma main tu vois ! J'aurais du le recevoir dans la figure, mais non ! A ce moment là, j'ouvre les yeux et je le vois, fier comme un paon, en train de tenir mon café !_ »

« - _Bon réflexe dis donc ! Et après ?_ »

« - _Non mais c'est CA le problème Sue ! Il était à la porte quand je suis tombée ! Je ne sais pas comment il a fait… Je… J'ai peur Sue ! On ne peut pas être aussi rapide !_ »

« - _…_ »

« - _Je le savais, je n'aurais pas dû venir te déranger, à cause de ça, je t'ai dérangé alors que tu étais tranquillement avec Teddy Bear, excuse moi Miss…_» Lynn commençait à se lever pour partir quand Sue la retint par la poignée.

« - _Vraiment à la porte ? Et après tu as fait quoi ?_ »

Lynn hésita, puis se rassit.

« - _J'ai voulu m'enfuir, j'allais passer la porte quand il est réapparu aussi vite ! Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur ! Il y a eu un blanc, alors je l'ai regardé et à ce moment là…_» Elle prit sa tasse de thé, la main tremblante et inspira profondément avant de poursuivre. « _Ses yeux se sont assombrit Sue, déjà que le rouge ce n'est pas rassurant ma alors là… Il avait un air… J'étais terrorisée, on aurait dit qu'il allait me tuer ! _»

Sa voix se termina dans un aigu hystérique, Sue la prit alors dans ses bras, n'en revenant pas de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, mais elle croyait son amie. De toute manière, elle ne pouvait qu'y croire, après ce qu'elle avait vu elle aussi…

* * *

Enfin, Lynn était parti. Sue avait eu beaucoup de mal à la rassurer, à la calmer. Mais elle avait réussi, c'est à ça que sert une amie après tout. Sue elle-même ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait sans son insupportable râleuse.

Toutefois, les pensées de la jeune femme n'étaient pas tournées vers Lynn, elle pensait plutôt à Démétri. Elle aimait bien le jeune homme, il était poli, sérieux, sympathique et diablement sexy. Mais elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait quelque chose de différent en lui, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ! Rien que les facteurs physiques suffiraient à convaincre n'importe qui que cet homme là était plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Mais après réflexion, seules les personnes ouvertes d'esprit pourrait s'interroger là-dessus. Et Sue l'était, beaucoup plus que Lynn. Elle avait déjà passé de longues soirées à réfléchir sur le Volturi.

Et tout ce que Lynn, venait de lui raconter… Rien ne sera plus pareil.

Elle le savait, Lynn le savait et Démétri lui devait s'en douter. Bien sûr ! On ne disait pas « _**Tu as conscience que je suis différent depuis longtemps n'est-ce pas ?**_ » en espérant que rien ne change !

Au contraire, il devait avoir fait _pour que quelque chose change._Mais que voulait-il changer ? Pourquoi annoncer clairement qu'il était différent ? Mais la question la plus importante était :

**Qu'est-il ?**

Sue frissonna à l'idée qu'il puisse être tellement différent au point de tuer Lynn. Parce que c'est ce qu'elle lui avait dit, ses yeux étaient assombris par une lueur meurtrière…

Il lui fallait récapituler : premièrement, il était pâle comme un mort, mais beau à en mourir. Sue pâlit, c'est Lynn elle-même qui l'avait décrit de cette manière un jour où elle était particulièrement de bonne humeur. Elle se secoua mentalement et ferma les yeux pour continuer son récapitulatif. Ses yeux rouges. Oui. Ou noir en fait. Mince alors ! Ils changeaient de couleur !

Bon, il allait très vite, trop vite à en juger par le témoignage de Lynn. Et… Il était tout le temps gelé… Sue reconsidéra le début de sa liste, sa beauté était-elle vraiment un argument ? Bref. Beau, pâle, yeux, vitesse, froid et… Un autre élément que Sue refusait à se remémorer…

*****C'était quelques semaines avant les vacances, tout le monde au bureau commun de la recherche s'affairaient sur des énormes piles de dossiers. Lynn la première, elle venait d'être nommée responsable et avait désormais la charge de faire travailler sans relâche sa section, une petite promotion qui ne lui déplaisait pas pour autant. Elle pouvait maintenant donner des ordres légitimement sans qu'on lui reproche d'être une rabat-joie. Sa plus grande satisfaction était de voir ses collègues et amis lui obéir sans protester, tous savaient qu'elle n'était pas là pour décorer.**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, Sue, elle, allait partir chercher deux cafés à la machine, un pour elle et un pour sa meilleure amie. Démétri n'était pas là, il disait devoir passer un coup de fil à sa branche italienne, à Volterra, il était donc sorti du bruyant bureau afin de téléphoner sereinement.**

**Il faisait beau ce jour là, un soleil radieux illuminait un ciel bleu sans nuage, mais les rayons du soleil ne parvenaient pas encore à réchauffer l'atmosphère. Sue se surprit à vouloir prendre quelques minutes de repos (c'est-à-dire désobéir à Lynn, risqué), aussi elle s'engagea dans un couloir qui n'était pas énormément fréquenté mais qui bénéficiait de larges fenêtres qui laissaient entrer la lumière.**

**Sue entendit une voix masculine parler, elle reconnut là la voix de Démétri.**

**« - _Il n'est pas obligé de venir Alec ! Je me débrouille très bien ! […] Comment ça, 'pas assez rapide' !? Ce n'est pas le genre à tout avouer d'un coup ! Elle ne supporterait pas !_ »**

**Visiblement, il avait l'air d'avoir une conversation animée avec un certain Alec, « _Pas très italien ce prénom…_» Songea la jeune femme.**

**Elle allait faire demi-tour afin de laisser son collègue téléphoner quand une lueur étrange l'interpella, Sue longea silencieusement le mur et jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour voir ce qu'était cette lumière. Elle se pencha et ce qu'elle vit en cet instant la laissa complètement bouche bée. La peau du jeune homme étincelait, des milliers de diamants semblaient être incrusté dans ses pores et les rayons du soleil sublimaient chaque courbe de ce corps. Il n'avait jamais été aussi beau, ni aussi terrifiant.**

**Sue s'enfuit le cœur battant à la chamade. *****

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et Sue entendit un « _Ma cocotte d'amour ? J'ai oublié mes clés ! _» Elle se leva d'un bond du canapé pour accueillir son nounours, se promettant toutefois de découvrir ce qu'était Démétri, afin de protéger Lynn qui était la personne la plus fragile qu'elle connaissait, d'où son caractère passionné et vif qui servait de carapace.

* * *

Impossible de dormir, la jeune femme en était incapable, depuis plusieurs elle se remémorait le visage du Volturi, et ses yeux… Elle ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi elle était si perturbée, elle était pourtant quand même plus solide que ça !

Quelque part… Le fait qu'elle ait commencé à s'attacher à son collègue devait y être pour quelque chose, un parfait inconnu l'aurait intrigué mais pas au point d'en passer une nuit blanche !

Fichu Démétri ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il mute en Angleterre ? Il aurait dû rester en Italie, ça n'aurait pas fait de mal à son teint d'ailleurs… Le destin accompli parfois des choses étranges… Il y a quelques mois, Lynn aurait pu ne plus parler à son nouveau collègue sans problème mais maintenant, concevoir qu'il était _différent_lui collait mal au ventre. Elle allait augmenter ses distances maintenant mais malgré tout… Elle ne le voulait pas. Point. Mais que faire alors …?

_Oublier. _

Oui, Lynn voulait oublier et c'est ce qu'elle allait faire.

* * *

« _- Deux bières s'il vous plait_. »

« _- Oh Lynn tu exagères, tu sais que je perds toujours à ce jeu là_ ! »

« - _On est des anglaises ou pas ma chère ! Nous devons respecter les coutumes !_ »

« - _De toute façon, ça ne se joue pas à deux ça !_ »

« - _Peu importe ! Oh et puis zut ! Ne me gâche pas ce plaisir, pour une fois que je t'ai pour moi toute seule, on va en profiter, ce n'est pas tous les jours que Teddy bear est en voyage ! _»

« - _Il s'appelle Mark._ » insista Sue.

Les deux amies étaient assises au bar d'un bowling, c'était Samedi soir, la salle était pleine à craquer et elles attendaient qu'une table de hockey… sur table se libère. Afin de patienter sans trop s'ennuyer, Lynn avait décidé de boire un coup d'une manière très british. Voyez vous-même.

« - _Merci _» dit la jeune femme à l'adresse du barman qui repartait déjà servir un autre client. « - _Prête Sue ?_ »

La pauvre Sue en question attrapa sa bière et jeta des regards implorants aux personnes situées aux alentours qui continuaient à discuter entre eux. La salle bourdonnait de ces discussions et la jeune femme regrettait que Sue préfère 'jouer' plutôt que de les imiter.

« _- 3, 2, 1, c'est parti_ ! »

Et les deux femmes se avalèrent avec de longues gorgées leur boisson, les deux se dépêchaient, le but étant tout simplement de finir la première. Le souci de la version anglaise, c'est que pour être sur que le participant boivent entièrement son verre…

« - _Fini !_» s'égosilla Lynn en retournant le récipient sa tête.

Sue soupira, vaguement amusé et fini tranquillement, elle n'avait jamais gagné et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait commencer… Elle s'assura que son verre ne contienne plus une goutte de bière et le retourna également sur sa tête pour montrer qu'elle avait elle aussi tout bu. Son amie se réjouit de sa victoire et en redemanda deux autres. Puis elles se dirigèrent vers une des tables et commencèrent à jouer. Sue sortir vainqueur des deux parties de hockey sur table, malheureusement pour elle.

En effet, Lynn, quelque peu mauvaise joueuse, recommanda deux bières… La victoire a-t-elle vraiment la même saveur lorsque l'on sait déjà que l'on va gagner ?

Mais au bout de plusieurs heures d'amusement, il n'était plus question pour aucune des deux femmes de penser philosophie. Elles se dirigèrent d'un pas incertain vers la sortie, heureusement elles avaient prévu de rentrer avec le taxi, Sue ne connaissait Lynn que trop bien. Et Lynn connaissait trop bien Sue, elle savait que son amie n'allait pas l'arrêter, bien qu'elle le niait à chaque fois, la «cocotte d'amour » adorait s'amuser.

L'air frais de la nuit les revigora un peu, piquant leurs yeux fatigués. Un taxi leur fit des appels de phare, elles s'y dirigèrent et entrèrent dans la voiture. Le chauffeur se retourna et demanda à ses passagères assises à l'arrière :

« - _Maidenhead c'est bien ça ?_ »

Lynn bafouilla, étonné :

« _- Ben, comment vous le savez_ ? »

« _- Un ami à vous apparemment, il était aussi dans ce bowling et… 'Fin bref, il a appelé un taxi pour vous._» Ronchonna le chauffeur.

« - _Comme c'est gentil…_» Dit Sue tout en posant sa tête sur une Lynn qui sommeillait déjà.

Et dehors, une ombre disparu instantanément du toit du bowling, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, au bureau commun de la section recherche, Londres.

Comme si le poids de ces cartons ne suffisait pas, il fallait en plus qu'ils soient gigantesques ! Lynn fulminait, retour de vacances signifiait irrévocablement archivage, et donc piles de dossiers à ranger dans des cartons. Et qui devait ranger ces cartons ? La responsable bien sûr !

Quand le patron avait convoqué la jeune femme, celle-ci eut beau protester qu'elle était une faible femme, son tyran de boss n'en avait pas démordu, c'était ELLE qui s'occuperait de ça. Et voilà donc Lynn qui obéissait son supérieur, voulant passer la porte en soutenant tant bien que mal le lourd carton.

« _- Laisse-moi t'aider._ »

Une voix trop irrésistible pour être réelle… Lynn n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui était l'homme qui venait de lui proposer son aide.

« - Je _peux me débrouiller toute seule Volturi._ »

« _- Ces cartons ont l'air lourd_. »

« - _Je ne te donnerais pas une autre excuse pour te moquer de moi !_ »

Et Lynn tenta de franchir la porte, une fois, deux fois, mais ca ne passait pas, la porte était trop petite par rapport à la largeur des cartons. La jeune femme avait beau forcer, forcer et recommencer à forcer, rien à faire. Par-dessus tout, elle essayait de ne pas se retourner pour ne pas voir le visage de son collègue qu'elle était sûre de voir amusé. Mais Démétri lui, ne s'amusait plus du tout, un air mécontent barrait son visage de marbre. Plus il la voyait, l'observait, plus il se demandait si ses maîtres n'avait pas fait erreur sur la personne. Agacé, il fini par agir en bousculant Lynn :

« - _Pousse-toi. _»

« - _Hé !_ »

Démétri ne se soucia pas de l'expression d'indignation de sa « mission » et se contenta d'attraper le lourd carton. Quant à elle, sa chanteuse ouvrit de grands yeux, le carton semblait léger comme une plume dans ses bras !

« - _Ca casse ?_» demanda t'il.

« - _Euh…Non._ »

Alors le vampire le balança dans le couloir. Le carton atterrit dans un grand fracas sous les yeux de Lynn qui ne bougeait plus. Elle observa à tour de rôle son collègue et le carton, le carton et son collègue. Elle voulait se mettre en colère, mais Démétri lui lança un regard noir qui lui coupa toute envie de râler. Royalement, il fit demi-tour et alla se rassoir à son bureau pendant que Lynn le regardait, interdite. Puis elle détourna les yeux, elle n'osait plus le regarder, ni se mettre en colère, ni même l'injurier dans sa tête ! Lynn sortit de la pièce la tête baissé, l'esprit plongé dans ses pensées, elle se demandait pourquoi elle était si intimidée par cet homme. Elle redressa son carton et le fit glisser jusqu'à la pièce des archives, un étage en dessous.

Elle poussa donc son carton dans l'ascendeur et l'accompagna en bas. Une fois sa tache accomplie, une subite envie de café la saisit, l'appel de la caféine était puissant, tentant. Elle céda et courut presque à la machine. Une pièce, un petit bouton et hop ! Un gobelet fumant atterrissait dans les mains de la jeune femme qui avait bien besoin de réconfort. Elle soufflait sur son café tout en pensant au Volturi, pourquoi était-elle comme ça ?

Soudain, elle sortit une autre pièce de sa poche et l'inséra dans la machine. Elle s'empara du deuxième gobelet et retourna dans à son bureau. Lynn entra dans la pièce le cœur battant, les joues rougissantes, elle regardait ses pieds, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Démétri et disposa la boisson sur le meuble de son collègue en ajoutant un vague :

« _-Merci…_ »

Elle commença à s'éloigna quand elle sentit une main froide lui agripper le poignet, elle le regarda, surprise quand il lui dit :

« _- Je t'effraie toujours ?_ »

« _- Je… Je ne sais pas qui tu es…_ »

« - _Tu le sauras bien assez tôt Lynn._ »

Et il lui sourit gentiment, avec douceur. Le cœur de Lynn eut des ratés, elle fit oui de la tête, ses membres semblaient se liquéfier, elle fixa ses yeux sans pouvoir se détacher. Elle voulait que jamais cela ne s'arrête. Quand il la lâcha enfin, il lui susurra d'une voix douce :

« - _Merci… Pour le café._ »

Elle acquiesça de nouveau et repartit très vite. Démétri la regarda, penseur. Il se demandait si vraiment ses maîtres n'avaient pas fait erreur sur la personne. Pensée sacrilège… Enfin, il espérait qu'ils aient fait erreur sur la personne. Pensée d'autant plus sacrilège.

Sue avait observé la scène, mécontente. Elle n'aimait pas ce rapprochement significatif entre ces ceux-là. Aussi, elle décida d'aller voir Démétri le plus tôt possible.

Le lendemain, fut une journée particulièrement éprouvante pour Sue. La faute à Lynn mais surtout au Volturi. Explication : une nouvelle employée fit son apparition dans la boite où ils travaillaient et bien qu'étant dans une autre section, elle adorait rester dans le bureau de la section recherche pour… Voir Démétri. Et tenter de le séduire. Ca allait de soi.

Le midi, Sue découvrit que Lynn avait une tendance à devenir particulièrement agressive quand la jalousie apparaissait. Comme toujours, elle attribua un surnom à la jeune femme, plutôt vulgaire. En voici un aperçu : « _gr*sse ch*dasse all*meuse et b*uffeuse de… _», La suite n'apparaitra pas, Sue a préféré se boucher les oreilles…

Et Démétri, lui, ne réagissait pas comme le faisait remarquer Lynn. Quand son amie eut l'audace de lui dire : « _T'es jalouse Lynn._» Celle-ci hurla au scandale mais rougit soudainement.

Cela n'allait vraiment pas. Il ne fallait pas que Lynn commence à s'attacher à cet étrange homme, si toutefois c'en était un…

A 18h59, Lynn était sur les starting-blocks, comme toujours. Sa meilleure amie alla la voir et lui dit au revoir, mais elle avait une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Sue ne releva pas, pensant que c'était dû à la satisfaction que la nouvelle ait si docilement obéit à Lynn quand elle lui avait ordonné de sortir. Mais non… Sue alla rejoindre Démétri et lui annonça qu'elle devait lui parler.

19h sonna, Lynn bondit de sa chaise et partit en direction de la sortie. Au niveau de la porte, elle se retourna élégamment en faisant tournoyer ses cheveux comme dans la publicité qu'elle trouvait si ridicule, elle posa une main sur sa hanche. Tout le bureau l'observait, Démétri y comprit, il avait l'air aux yeux de Sue… Subjugué. Quand Lynn claironna d'une voix sensuelle :

« _- A demain Daniel !_ »

Elle se retourna et partit, victorieuse. Le pauvre Daniel, lui, était tellement étonné (perturbé ?) qu'il se prit les pieds dans sa chaise et s'étala par terre. Il fallait le dire, Lynn n'avait pas pour habitude d'être aussi aguicheuse.

Sue se désintéressa de Daniel et tourna son regard vers le mystérieux personnage. C'est alors que celui-ci eut un violent sursaut, la moitié des affaires posés sur son bureau se retrouvèrent à terre, il ferma les yeux et elle put contempler, abasourdi, les jointures de ses mains crispées. Au loin Daniel se plaignit de s'être fait mal sous les rires de ses collègues qui plaisantaient sur sa maladresse, il avait la main en sang. Sue regarda le sang qui couvrait la main de son ami, puis Démétri. Il avait toujours les poings serrés et les yeux fermés, alors elle passa sa main devant le nez de l'homme, prenant garde de ne pas le toucher, il ne respirait plus. Elle sursauta quand il lui attrapa la main, il la serrait fort, trop fort. Elle gémit de douleur et c'est alors qu'il ouvrit les yeux, noirs d'encre.

« -_Que sais-tu ?_» interrogea t'il.

« - _Un penchant pour le sang ?_» Répondit-elle difficilement, les yeux remplis de larmes.

Démétri, sans lâcher Sue, attrapa ses affaires et celles de la jeune femme et l'emmena à sa suite. Elle courait presque derrière lui, son poignet lui faisait mal, mais elle ne savait pas qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas le lui broyer. Arrivé au parking, il la poussa dans un coin à l'abri des regards et la saisit au cou.

« - _Que sais-tu ?!_ »

« - _La… Lâche-moi…_» Suffoqua t'elle

Il relâcha sa prise et recula sur le mur opposé, voulant lui donner une impression de liberté, comme si elle avait l'occasion de s'enfuir si elle le désirait. Mais c'était sans se douter de la perspicacité de la jeune femme.

« - _Tu es rapide, je sais bien que je ne pourrais pas m'enfuir, alors rapproche toi, je ne veux pas hurler._» Elle haletait et se frottait le poignet.

« - _J'ai une bonne ouïe._ »

« - _Je ne connaissais pas encore cet élément, merci pour l'indice. Qu'es-tu Démétri ?_ »

« - _Tu n'as pas peur de me poser cette question ?_» répliqua t'il, hautain.

« _- Je suis plus courageuse que ce que j'en ai l'air_. »

« - _Et moi je suis quoi ?_ »

« - _Aucune idée... Tu… Tu es rapide, tu as une peau pâle extrêmement dure et glacée. Tu as des yeux écarlates, et … Tu brilles…_ »

« - Comment sais-tu ça ? » Il fronça les sourcils.

Sue répondit simplement : « _- Je t'ai vu._ »

« - _Tout comme tu as vu ma réaction face à Daniel…_ »

« - _Oui…_ »

Démétri ne bougeait plus, il semblait réfléchir, on aurait dit une magnifique statue de marbre. Dans un parking souterrain sombre et malodorant. Cela dura deux bonnes minutes. Deux minutes pendant lesquelles Sue se demandait si elle ne devrait pas s'enfuir. Mais l'angoisse la clouait sur place. Elle allait tenter une sortie quand l'homme redressa la tête, il marcha vers Sue doucement, ses pieds claquant sur le sol du parking. La jeune femme reculait, apeurée, Démétri avait un regard à glacer le sang. Quand son dos rencontra le mur, il continuait d'avancer jusqu'à ce que son corps touche le sien, alors il chuchota.

« - _Je ne dirais rien à Lynn si j'étais toi_. »

« - _Laisse-la tranquille, ne la touche pas …_! » répondit Sue qui paraissait défaillir.

« - _Je ne lui veux aucun mal_. »

La voix de l'être était plus douce. Il hésita à répondre quand elle lui demanda :

« - _Qu'es-tu… ? _»

« - … _Un vampire._ »

* * *

**Reviews?**


	7. 6 Âme soeur

**Bien le bonjour ! Ca fait un bail que je n'ai pas posté, mais je m'accroche, je suis tellement pressée de vous faire lire la suite ! Je veux dire ... Ce qui se passe après ce chapitre, j'estime que c'est à ce moment là que ça sera vraiment intéressant !**

**Apparemment, je suis un peu sadique, je crois que ce chapitre va vous conforter dans cette idée... Mais je n'en dis pas plus, Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

_Elle est la seule dont l'arôme ait un sens. Pour le traqueur que je suis, poursuivre une essence qui a un sens est unique et inespéré. Je ne peux l'ignorer…_

_Serait-ce la destinée de mon don ? Trouver la tua cantante qui me correspond ? Serait-ce enfin le but de mon immortalité ? On passe son temps à se trouver un objectif quand on est immortel, quand sa vie s'étend à l'infini, la trouver serait il l'aboutissement de mon don ?_

_Je ne le savais pas …_

* * *

_« Que veux-tu ? »_

Un grondement s'échappa du vampire, cruel, animal. Il resserra sa prise autour du cou de Sue qui à présent suffoquait. Elle se débattait tant bien que mal, ses deux mains tentaient d'arracher de force la poigne de l'homme autour de sa gorge, ses pieds battaient inutilement dans le vide, alors sa vision commença à se brouiller, l'air lui manquait.

Ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps suspendu, inutiles. Les yeux de la jeune femme clignèrent rapidement de panique, la brume envahissait doucement son esprit. Elle ne voyait plus, elle ne sentait plus, le manque d'air l'affaiblissait et son esprit ne répondait plus. Il était vraiment magnifique, ses traits, ses cheveux aux reflets dorés. Il était vraiment magnifique malgré le rictus qui déformait ses lèvres, malgré ses dents blanches dévoilées, effrayantes, trop parfaites et malgré le grondement sourd qui en échappait. Sue perdit la notion de tout e qui l'entourait, elle avait chaud et ces mains froides la soulageaient. Les paupières à demi fermées, le rouge éclatant des pupilles de son agresseur appelait son dernier regard.

Rage.

Et détresse…

Elle sombra.

Une sonnerie retentit, Démétri grogna et relâcha la masse inerte que représentait la jeune Sue qui s'effondra par terre. Sans plus s'en soucier, il extirpa son portable de sa veste noire et décrocha, signalant à son interlocuteur qu'il l'écoutait par un bougonnement significatif.

_« - Félix a décidé de te rendre visite. »_ Souligna la voix d'Alec Volturi.

_« - Et en quoi ça m'intéresse ? »_

_« - Tiens ? De mauvaise humeur Démétri ? »_

_« - Contente-toi de répondre à ma question_. » Répliqua le concerné.

_« - Très bien. Vois-tu, Félix à l'air très heureux par la perspective de te revoir, tu sais à quel point il aime se faire annoncer… »_

_« - … De la manière la plus discrète qui soit … »_ Compléta le vampire, désabusé.

_« - Je dois ajouter que Maître Aro aimerait te voir avec elle, humaine, et que si… »_

C'est alors que l'alarme incendie se déclencha, une longue alerte retentissante résonna dans tout le parking, et très certainement dans tout l'immeuble. Les humains n'allaient pas tarder à évacuer tout l'immeuble… La sonnerie répétitive tapa sur les nerfs déjà à vif du vampire qui écrasa son téléphone entre ses longs doigts pâles. Il ne devait très certainement plus rien en rester…

_« - Voilà une manière assez radicale de raccrocher Démétri… Tu imagines si tout le monde faisait comme toi ? Les entreprises qui fabriquent ces engins feraient fortune… »._

Démétri ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner vers l'homme qui lui avait adressé la parole. Il connaissait parfaitement cette voix, ces intonations, cette odeur, depuis plusieurs siècles déjà. A l'image de Sue et de Lynn, Félix et Démétri formait un binôme unique et particulièrement complice, à leur manière bien sûr. Félix reprit :

_« - On ne salue plus son vieil ami ? Tu me fais beaucoup de peine Démi… Je croyais qu'entre toi et moi, il y avait plus que ça… »_

La voix de Félix déclina sur un long trémolo larmoyant. Son ami, encore une fois, ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, au contraire, il approcha lentement de Sue qui était affalée par terre, Félix apparut soudainement à son côté, un air à la fois soucieux et grave peint sur le visage, avançant avec lui vers la jeune femme. Les deux vampires observaient curieusement cette humaine à la respiration saccadée, l'un parce qu'il pensait en avoir fini avec elle, l'autre car il se demandait si cette faible créature était la raison des soucis de son ami. Félix n'avait que très rarement vu Démétri perturbé, d'ordinaire, il avait toujours un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, mi-séducteur, mi-diabolique. Et là, c'est à peine s'il arrivait à le faire bouger…

L'esprit de Démétri bouillonnait, que devait-il faire ?

La tuer bien sûr.

Il hésitait…

Mais la loi des Volturi est pourtant claire.

Ses maîtres veulent Lynn, tuer sa meilleure amie n'interviendra pas en leur faveur…

…

_« - Que fais-tu Démétri ? »_ demanda Félix, suspicieux de son comportement.

_« - Je réfléchis. »_

_« - Qui est-elle ? »_

_« - Sa meilleure amie. »_

_« - Y a-t-il un risque qu'elle nous en tienne rigueur longtemps si… »_

_« - C'est certain. » _

Félix soupira, les humains avaient toujours eu le don de tout compliquer, lui était un homme simple, quand on le contrariait, il réglait le différent par les poings. Mais là il y avait des directives… A son côté, Démétri remua, il paraissait s'être décidé. La question était compliquée, il était, avec Félix et les autres gardes, le premier à vouloir faire respecter la loi. Devait-il la contourner afin d'apporter satisfaction à ses maîtres ? Devait-il laisser l'humaine en vie après lui avoir révélé qu'il était un vampire ? En même temps, elle avait déjà presque deviné. Et ce n'était pas une excuse. Une pensée effleura son esprit, Sue avait déjà dû mettre Lynn au courant de ses soupçons… Cela pouvait être dangereux. Une réponse à ses questions s'imposa dans son esprit, le maître Aro ne leur avait-il jamais appris à détourner la loi en leur faveur quand cela était nécessaire… ? Le dernier exemple en date était bien avec l'histoire de cette Cullen et de sa progéniture contre-nature, à l'exception près que cette astuce n'avait pas fonctionné avec autant de témoins… Ici, il était tout seul…

Non.

Il ne le fera pas.

Démétri fit un pas en avant, les pupilles d'un noir d'encre, une brève parole s'échappant de ses lèvres :

_« - Tant pis… »_

En une fraction de secondes, Félix tendit le bras et bloqua le passage, son ami s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers lui, les sourcils relevés, interrogateurs.

_« - Deux choses Démétri : Je crois que … »_

C'est à ce moment là que choisit le système de secours d'extinction des incendies pour se déclencher. En plus de l'irritable sonnerie qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'éteindre, les vampires devaient maintenant supporter l'eau que projetaient les réserves accrochées au plafond. Félix termina sa phrase :

_« - Je disais, je crois qu'on va avoir droit à une douche… »_

Démétri prit sa tête dans sa main droite et soupira, à la fois désespéré et amusé, puis il demanda qu'elle était la seconde chose qu'avait à dire Félix.

_« - Je vais me débarrasser de ce problème. » dit-il en désignant Sue d'un coup de tête. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, les yeux brillants d'une lueur cruelle._

_« - Je m'en occupe, vaque à tes occupations quotidiennes. … . Mais va d'abord te changer. »_

* * *

Il régnait dans la salle de bain une chaleur étouffante, de la vapeur d'eau chaude inondait le carrelage glissant, le grand miroir et la porte de douche. C'était une salle de bain on ne peut plus classique, blanche, douche blanche, un lavabo blanc, carrelage blanc, des serviettes de toilettes, un radiateur, un autre d'appoint, une minuscule fenêtre (jamais ouverte) et … Un canard en plastique. Cadeau de Sue. Enfin cadeau … Disons plutôt le résultat d'un pari.

Lynn avait clamé haut et fort qu'elle la battrait au « jeu de la bière », victoire inéluctable, le gage de Sue était de se ramener avec un canard au bureau. Mais il est toujours mieux d'avoir les idées claires quand on définit les termes d'un pari, alors que Lynn imaginait déjà son amie apporter un bruyant canard vivant, Sue avait parfaitement imaginé la parade. Devinez la tête de son amie …

La porte de la douche s'ouvrit, libérant un nuage de vapeur et une jeune femme trempée de la tête au pied, la tête lui tournait, à cause de la fatigue sans doute… Celle-ci s'enveloppa dans une sortie de bain puis ferma la porte de la douche. Elle avait les yeux fatigués et la chaleur de la pièce qui lui embrumait l'esprit n'arrangeait en rien les choses, mais ce matin était exceptionnel, pour la première fois depuis … le lycée, Lynn avait de l'avance ! Suffisamment pour prendre une longue douche et boire tranquillement au moins une dizaine de cafés ! La raison ? Elle s'était réveillée bien avant son réveil, pas de son propre chef, bien sur, Lynn estimait capital d'entendre le bruit de son réveil le matin ! (Pur mensonge, elle ne l'entendait jamais). Mais tôt ce matin, elle avait reçu un message de sa meilleure amie, plutôt étrange en fait…

**« Ne serait plus là pour un bout de temps, j'ai des choses à faire, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave. Bisous »**

Etrange de plusieurs façons : ce message ne comportait aucune fautes or, Sue était un fan du langage sms, deuxièmement, cette manière de parler ne lui ressemblait pas, on dirait presque qu'elle allait …

A cette pensée, Lynn sentit l'angoisse lui étreindre le cœur. Troisièmement, Sue aurait quand même répondu à la centaine d'appel que déclenchait Lynn. Elle avait prévu de voir Mark, alias « Teddy bear », dans la journée afin de demander des explications, après tout, lui et Sue s'étaient peut être simplement disputé… Non si ça avait été le cas Sue se serait rué chez son amie afin de lui confier tous ses soucis… Très inquiète malgré la demande de son amie via le sms, Lynn avait entreprit une tâche de « changement bref mais intense d'idées », le CD en cours changea de musique, piste 5 « Le Trublion », elle avait dégoté cet album sur internet, c'était le CD d'une comédie musicale française « Mozart l'Opéra Rock ». Lynn se débrouillait pour ce qui est de la langue française, à l'époque de la Fac, les cours de langues étaient ses favoris. Elle adorait également l'architecture de ce pays, sa culture et ses coutumes même si sa civilisation préférée restait l'italienne… N'en déplaise à l'autre abruti (sexy) !

La jeune femme augmenta le son, c'était **son** morceau, elle entortilla ses cheveux bruns dans une épaisse serviette vert pomme et attrapa le tube de dentifrice pour s'en servir de micro alors que le chanteur entamait le refrain :

__

Je suis un libre-penseur  
Un trublion, un emmerdeur

_Messieurs les juges les procureurs  
Non, je n'ai cure de vos assises_

______

__

_Je suis assis sur votre honneur  
Et vos valeurs que je méprise_

Bon d'accord, ce texte ne représentait pas vraiment la jeune femme, elle obéissait toujours scrupuleusement à l'ordre établi mais il fallait avouer que dés qu'elle le pouvait, elle n'hésitait pas à installer ses propres règles. Elle était bien une « libre penseuse », autant qu'une « emmerdeuse » tout compte fait … Quant aux valeurs, elle ne les méprisait certainement pas !

Abandonnant son micro de fortune, elle le troqua contre un sèche-cheveux qu'elle mit en marche après avoir encore augmenté le volume de son lecteur CD, elle avait de bons murs après tout, les voisins n'entendraient probablement pas.

Mais il y avait bien quelqu'un qui entendait, en fait, il entendait tout depuis le début, jusqu'au réveil qui s'était mis en marche il y a un bout de temps déjà et qui continuait de sonner. Démétri songea que ce n'était certainement pas en augmentant le son qu'elle se rendrait compte de l'heure qu'il était. Il jeta un énième coup d'œil à l'horloge du tableau de bord de sa voiture, dans 7 minutes exactement, Lynn aurait toutes les chances d'arriver une fois de plus en retard.

Le vampire tapota le volant de ses fins doigts pâles, son esprit traitait plusieurs choses en même temps : la mort de Sue, la réaction future de Lynn quand elle l'apprendrait, la raison de sa présence ici, la question du «_ J'y vais ou j'y vais pas ?_ » et enfin, cette musique française qui, si elle révélait le caractère de Lynn de par ses paroles, poserait largement problème. Il osait à peine imaginer la vie à Volterra avec un vampire nouveau-née rebelle… Surtout celle-là… !

Bon !

Il se redressa brusquement et ouvrit la portière violemment, sa patience avait des limites ! Aujourd'hui, il avait décidé d'aller chercher Lynn chez elle pour aller au bureau. « _Galanterie ?_ » « _Non, Démétri _» aurait répliqué Heidi Volturi, une amie de l'homme, amie qui était restée à Volterra, peut être que c'est elle qui aurait du venir, dans le langage Volturi : Félix = brute, Heidi = finesse. Le cas Sue aurait peut être pu être réglé autrement… Mais ce qui est fait est fait, on ne la ramènera pas.

Le vampire était déjà devant la porte de l'appartement de la jeune femme, c'est à peine s'in avait touché les escaliers et déjà, il sonnait.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois …

Enchainement de sonnerie. Rien.

Cela l'amusait autant que ça l'énervait, il respira une longue bouffée d'air, conscient que le parfum de sa « chanteuse » avait toujours autant d'impact qu'au premier jour, et pénétra dans l'appartement sans plus de cérémonie. (Comment ça « fermé » ?).

Il détailla très rapidement l'intérieur, assez coquet mais simple, peut être un peu trop sens dessus dessous, mais cela ne l'étonnait pas quand on connaissait celle qui habitait cet endroit. Le tout était assez ordinaire, des lampes, un canapé couleur crème, des magazines, des livres… Le seul détail qui retint son attention était le mur du fond : il était bicolore …

Il sut immédiatement où était la salle de bain grâce au concert et aux effluves qui s'y mélangeaient. Un délicieux parfum flottait dans l'air, les humains auraient appréciés cette humide odeur de savon, de parfum, Démétri lui, appréciait grandement l'odeur exquise de la jeune, une fragrance chaude et parfumée, un sang délicat et subtil, revigoré après une longue douche. Ne prenant même plus la peine de signaler sa présence, il entra dans cette salle de bain, hypnotisé par cette odeur, les yeux noirs de désir.

Il ressortit aussitôt, se rendant à peine compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, c'était tout sauf lui ça ! Il n'aurait jamais osé pénétrer dans une salle de bain alors qu'une femme s'y lavait, question d'éducation ! Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? La réponse lui parvint presque instantanément.

«_ -Son parfum… _» Murmura t'il.

La musique s'arrêta net, enfin un peu de calme (si on oubliait le réveil qui continuait de signaler sa présence et les cris outrés qui émanaient de la salle de bain…). Curieusement, Démétri restait derrière la porte, comme si un lointain reste d'instinct humain lui dictait de bloquer cette porte car rien de ce qui en sortira ne sera bon. Et il avait raison, dans la seconde qui suivit, la poignée de la porte remua furieusement alors que Démétri la poussait pour qu'elle reste fermée, vraiment, il n'y avait que cette fille pour le faire réagir de la sorte !

« -_ Laisse-moi sortir pour mieux t'étriper Volturi _! »

Qu'est-ce qui l'avait convaincu ? Le ton furieux de la demoiselle ou les menaces qu'il encourait ? Toujours est-il qu'il s'éloigna sans hésitation aucune. La porte s'ouvrit excessivement vite …

« _-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Volturi ? Ca va pas de rentrer chez les gens comme ça ? Non mais tu t'attendais à quoi ? »_

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée révélant une Lynn rouge de colère, ses cheveux à moitié séché trempant ses épaules, des vêtements enfilés à la hâte et ses mains posés sur les hanches. Furibonde, elle enchaina :

«_ -Vraiment c'est… C'est du harcèlement ! Comment es-tu rentré déjà ? Non ! Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas savoir ! La salle de bain en plus ! Non mais t'es vraiment pas gêné ! Vicieux ! Pervers ! Sans gène ! Et puis je…_ »

Une main glaciale lui coupa la parole, une fois de plus, Démétri la fit taire en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de la demoiselle. Il ne respirait plus, Lynn avait toujours la peau chaude, humide et parfumée et cette chair tendre dégageait toujours de délectables effluves… Il ferma les yeux pour penser à autre chose que les pulsations du cœur de Lynn, autre chose que les palpitations de ses veines sous sa main, penser à autre chose pour ne pas la tuer elle aussi…

« -_Je te prie de m'excuser, j'étais venu te chercher et comme j'entendais la musique de ton appartement, je me suis dit que tu n'entendrais pas la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. _»

Il ouvrit ses yeux écarlates et plongea son regard dans le sien, profond, sincère. Il était relativement gêné de son entrée et voulait de ses excuses qu'elles soient correctes et surtout, que Lynn les accepte, qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas. Il la sentit se détendre sous ses mains, elle se calmait, alors il la relâcha, guettant de nouvelles brimades mais elle l'ignora, tout simplement, se contentant de disparaître dans l'appartement. En cet instant, il ressentit une étrange sensation, comme si son cœur défunt, ses entrailles même, venait de plonger brusquement, lui donnant un léger tournis. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, quelque chose le dérangeait mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers elle : est-ce qu'elle lui en voulait vraiment ? Le détestait-elle ? Ferait-il mieux de partir ? Mais penser à cela ne fit que reproduire la sensation de plongeon. Lynn réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, parfaitement sèche, maquillée et habillée, elle s'approcha du vampire, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue en ajoutant :

« _Je viens d'éteindre le réveil et je suis prête. On y va ? _»

C'était inattendu pour l'homme qui dévisagea alors sa collègue, sous son léger maquillage ses joues trahissaient quelques rougeurs. A cause de quoi ? La colère ? La gêne ? La précipitation ? Ou autre chose… Elle avança vers la sortie et Démétri lui emboita le pas, elle ferma la porte de son appartement à clé et tous deux descendirent les escaliers en silence, chacun dans ses pensées. Le vampire pensait à ses maîtres, qu'il était impatient de les revoir ! Il voulait revenir victorieux, sa mission accomplie, Lynn sous son aile, désireuse de devenir comme lui mais une pensée le tracassait plus que les autres… Comment allait-elle réagir quand elle saurait pour Sue ? Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit malheureuse et elle le serait… Une envie de la protéger lui emplit le cœur, Démétri la couva du coin de l'œil d'un regard protecteur. Lynn quand à elle, elle cherchait par tous les moyens à combler ce silence oppressant, elle se demanda pourquoi il était venu la chercher, et rougit à cette idée. Puis elle se remémora la scène de la veille, l'autre blondasse allumeuse, la jalousie qui l'avait rongée, les yeux mi-réprobateurs, mi-amusés de Sue…

Déjà ils arrivaient à la voiture, Démétri précéda la jeune femme qui allait ouvrir la portière du côté passager et la lui ouvrit lui-même, galant. Lynn souleva un délicat sourcil et le sourire en coin elle dit :

« _-Vieux jeu. »_

_« -Chacun son époque_. »Répliqua-t'il en refermant la porte une fois Lynn installé. Elle patienta jusqu'à ce que lui-même s'assoit et relança :

« _-Quelle époque ? _»

Démétri tourna vers elle son regard de feu, les deux êtres se fixèrent, comme pour se jauger, comme pour s'affronter. Pour la vérité. Le vampire détourna finalement les yeux, il ne dirait rien, pas maintenant, ce n'était pas le moment…Il démarra la voiture et prit la direction de Londres.

« _-Réponds._ » Ordonna la jeune femme.

« _-Plusieurs siècles_. »

Il ouvrit grands les yeux, surpris. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? Il lui avait répondu ? Il lui avait OBEIT ? Et ce n'était pas la première fois ! Il regarda sa passagère qui fixait la route obstinément, aucune réaction ne pouvait se lire sur son visage ? L'avait-elle crue ?

* * *

Fin de journée, Lynn rangeait tranquillement ses affaires, toute la journée elle avait été … amorphe. La jeune femme avait accompli son travail machinalement, elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Il lui paraissait désormais vital de savoir ce qu'était Démétri, autant elle avait été effrayée quelques jours plus tôt mais désormais elle voulait savoir. Elle n'avait plus peur.

Si. Elle avait peur.

_« -J'ai peur que tu t'en ailles »_

Lynn était là, debout devant le bureau du Volturi, et lui l'écoutait, assis, surpris de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ? Pourquoi était-elle en train de lui dire ça ? La situation était même un peu ironique, si seulement il savait qu'il était hors de question qu'il parte sans elle ! Mais elle ne le savait pas. Pas encore.

Le vampire ne savait que répondre même si… Il voulait la rassurer et … Il aurait tressaillit si son corps le permettait : il voulait la serrer dans ses bras …

_« - Tu sais Lynn… »_

_« - Je veux savoir ce que tu es Démétri, je veux te connaître. Je veux tout savoir de toi. Tout. »_

Il hésita. Le moment était-il enfin arrivé ? Etait-ce vraiment une bonne idée de lui dire la vérité sur sa nature alors que très bientôt elle découvrirait la disparition de sa meilleure amie ? Finalement, il répondit :

_« - C'est d'accord. Viens. Je te reconduis. »_ Il empoigna son manteau, s'avança vers la porte, à son embrasure il se retourna et observa Lynn rassembler hâtivement ses affaires. Une fois la chose faite, elle trottina jusqu'à lui. Il lui tendit le bras. Lynn ne bougea pas un court instant, observant ce bras tendu, à l'ancienne, puis elle leva les yeux vers lui et l'agrippa en souriant.

« _- Vraiment, de quelle époque viens-tu ? »_

_« - Il me semble que ceci se fait toujours. Même de nos jours. »_

_« - Bah. »_

Ils descendirent jusqu'au parking quand Lynn s'arrêta net freinant Démétri avec elle. Il la questionna du regard, intrigué, elle paraissait anxieuse.

_« - Juste avant… Pourrait-on juste passer chez Sue s'il te plait ? Je doute qu'elle soit là mais j'aimerais voir Mark. Je n'en ai vraiment pas pour longtemps… Je m'inquiète pour elle. »_

Que faire ? Que dire ? Il ne pouvait pas refuser, cela semblerait trop suspect, s'il ne s'était rien passé, il n'aurait eu aucune raison de refuser ! N'importe qui accepterait ! Mais allez chez Sue, c'est prendre le risque qu'elle découvre sa mort. En découvrir les raisons. En découvrir le meurtrier…

Que faire ? Que dire ? Son esprit tourmenté réfléchissait à toutes les possibilités, toutes les solutions possibles en l'espace de quelques instants, Lynn ne pouvait s'en rendre compte.

Une seule possibilité lui apparut vraiment… Accepter.

* * *

Le vampire gara la voiture au pied de l'immeuble, il avait eu la chance de trouver une place à l'entrée de celui-ci. Alors que la jeune femme sortait de la voiture, une interrogation s'imposait encore à lui. Devait-il l'accompagner ? Il regarda la jeune humaine, cherchant un signe de sa part, mais elle semblait obnubilée par la raison de sa venue ici.

Voir Mark. Ou Sue.

Demander des explications.

Déjà, elle était dans l'ascenseur. Elle n'avait rien pris, laissant tout dans la voiture de son collègue, preuve qu'elle ne serait pas longue.

Démétri lui, reposa sa tête sur son siège. Il réfléchissait trop à son goût. Ce n'était pas son job habituel de travailler autant avec des pincettes, toujours faire attention, toujours veiller. Il guetta les bruits dans l'appartement, le bruit de l'ascenseur dans lequel était Lynn. Il fronça les sourcils, il n'entendait rien. Ce devait être le vacarme de la ville qui couvrait les sons qu'il recherchait. Il sortit de la voiture de location et pénétra dans le hall de l'immeuble, plus calme. Le vampire posa sa main sur la porte de l'ascenseur et se concentra sur les bruits et vibrations qu'il ressentait, elle allait bientôt arriver à l'étage souhaité.

Il enleva sa main et guetta de l'animation dans l'appartement de Mark et Sue, des bruits de pas, des objets qu'on pose.

Rien.

Son ouïe allait-elle vraiment si mal ? La présence de Lynn annihilait-elle ses capacités ? Etait-ce là son futur don ? Il inspira très profondément, récupérant les moindres particules d'odeurs environnantes. Il sentit Lynn et son parfum enivrant. Tout allait bien. Il était normal.

Par contre …

Quelle était cette odeur ? Sa gorge laissa échapper un grognement effrayant. Du sang … Beaucoup de sang… La seconde d'après, il était à côté de Lynn qui venait de sonner à la porte, celle-ci sursauta mais ne posa aucune question, elle se demandait pourquoi il tirait cette tête, pourquoi il était venu. En tout cas, voilà une nouvelle preuve qu'il n'était pas normal.

Elle s'inquiétait, il ne la regardait pas, ils ouvrirent la porte de l'appartement et découvrirent l'horreur, Démétri savait qu'il était trop tard…

_" - Mark !"_

* * *

**Alors alors alors ?**

**_Un commentaire à faire ?_**


	8. 7 Retournement de situation

**Shame on me.**

**Shame on me.**

**Shame on me.**

**J'ai mis trois plombes... Vous me pardonnez ? **

**Non ?**

**Je tiens quand même à dire que maintenant j'ai des chapitres d'avance ! La suite vient donc la semaine prochaine, voire celle d'après, promis !**

**Maintenant, je vous invite à au moins relire le chapitre précédent pour vous remettre dans le bain, rappelez vous, Sue n'est plus là... Et Lynn va avec Démétri à son appartement et découvrir Mark... Ça revient ? C'est bien ce que je dis, allez donc relire la fic !**

**Bisous !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Retournement de situation**_

_« - Non ! »_

Stupéfaction, incompréhension, peur … Horreur.

Cri d'effroi, tremblement… Horreur.

Du sang… Beaucoup de trop de sang. Un appartement tout à fait banal devenu écarlate. Il y régnait une épouvantable odeur et le spectacle qui s'offrait aux yeux des deux êtres s'insinuait au plus profond d'eux, pénétrant chacune de leur pores, écœurant, étouffant, effrayant.

Lynn ressentait un immense froid, une pesante atmosphère alourdissait ses membres, cette sensation, ce goût de rouille qui restait dans sa bouche… Du sang. Des larmes commençaient à perler, elle était figée. Elle ne pouvait plus esquisser un seul mouvement. Et ce froid… Ses yeux ne parvenaient pas à se détacher de cette scène. Son corps tout entier voulait hurler. Elle se sentait trembler, elle se sentait fragile, exposée au danger… Un grognement rauque la sortit un instant de sa torpeur mais ce qui suivit, elle ne s'en rendit pas compte, ça s'était passé trop rapidement. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, tout s'était embrouillé, c'est à peine si elle savait où se trouvait le sol. Lynn perçut juste des feulements rauques et enragés, violent, une douleur fulgurante lui transperça les côtes et sans qu'elle sache comment, elle se retrouva coincé sous le bras froid et musclé de quelqu'un. Démétri ?

Elle eut sa réponse une fraction de secondes plus tard, apercevant son ami voltiger pour finalement s'écraser contre le mur dans un fracas assourdissant. Son visage était déformé par la rage, la lueur écarlate dans ses pupilles était plus effrayante que jamais. Il se redressa vivement, ses lèvres relevées découvraient ses spectaculaires dents blanches, ses… crocs. La jeune femme ne réprima pas le cri effrayé qui s'éleva de sa gorge, Démétri avait la tête baissé, comme un animal jaugeant son adversaire et la moindre faille qu'il pourrait exploiter pour repasser à l'attaque. Le corps extrêmement droit, la tête baissée, ses yeux fixaient froidement ceux de Lynn, il semblait l'humer…

De nouveau, la jeune anglaise fut complètement perdue, en revanche, elle savait où elle était ! Sur le sol en l'occurrence. Elle était terrorisée. Plus rien ne l'importait à part cette peur qui lui dévorait les entrailles, sa douleur dans les côtes la relança, elle était tombée des bras qui la tenait quelques secondes auparavant. La confusion qui régnait alors dans l'appartement était à son apothéose, Lynn percevait difficilement les mouvements des deux hommes (car l'autre en était un, très certainement vu sa carrure) en train de se battre. Les yeux fixés sur la scène qui se déroulaient, elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle était allongée dans une immense flaque de sang.

Soudain, ce fut le silence total, la jeune femme releva les yeux et vit Démétri, plaqué contre un mur désormais en miettes, celui qui le maintenait en place était bien un homme. Grand. Et costaud. Excessivement costaud. Il s'adressa d'une voix rauque à son ami :

_« -Réveille toi un peu Démétri ! C'est ELLE ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas lui faire de mal ? Pas à elle ! Ressaisis-toi ! »_

Sur ce, il y eut un flottement, pendant lequel Lynn n'osait pas bouger d'un pouce alors que le costaud et Démétri se fixait dans le blanc des yeux. La tension était palpable et l'attente insoutenable, c'est alors que Félix relâcha son ami tandis que celui-ci jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la jeune femme. Il avait un air peiné, triste et vraiment désolé peint sur son visage, voir Lynn dans cet état lui crispa son cœur défunt. Il préféra disparaître par la fenêtre, histoire de se remettre les idées en place. Tout ce sang ne l'aidait pas.

Elle en était couverte.

A genou sur le sol, elle contempla les yeux écarquillés l'homme qui l'avait sauvé mais ne bougea pas. Même quand il se dirigea vers elle. Il s'approcha doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage et quand il l'attrapa sous les bras pour la redresser, il fit preuve d'une douceur étonnante pour un vampire qui n'avait connu que les siens depuis des siècles. Lynn se laissa faire, s'accrocha même au bras de cet homme pour s'aider, ses yeux étaient grand ouvert mais ils ne regardaient rien, son esprit était occupé à se répéter encore et toujours la même question.

Que s'est-il passé ?

Que s'est-il passé ?

_« -Que s'est-il passé ? » _murmura t'elle.

Ces mots, aussi faibles qu'un souffle de vent, embrumèrent un instant l'esprit du vampire, l'odeur de sang était très forte. Envoûtante. Mais ce n'était pas le sang de la jeune femme, Félix le savait. Sa peau était si près de lui qu'il pouvait entendre les pulsations affolées de son cœur, elle avait une odeur sucrée, et ce n'était que l'odeur… Qu'est-ce que ça devait être d'y gouter… La chaleur exquise de cette peau humaine contrastait avec l'air ambiant et l'odeur de rouille qui régnait dans l'appartement. Voilà ce qui lui permettait de ne pas perdre le contrôle de lui dans ce bain de sang. Quand soudain la Lynn dynamique refit surface et se dégagea vivement des bras puissants de Félix.

_« -Mark ! »_

L'homme était affalé par terre, dans un bain de sang, ses yeux grands ouverts fixaient le plafond, le carnage de l'appartement semblait bien éphémère comparé à la vue de cet homme détruit… Lynn se précipita dessus et le secoua, affolée. Mais elle ne faisait que remuer un défunt, alors qu'elle s'acharnait à essayer de lui faire un massage cardiaque, Félix apparut derrière elle et l'empoigna pour qu'elle arrête d'essayer, il voulut la soulever mais elle hurla, hystérique, qu'elle pouvait le sauver, qu'il n'était pas trop tard. Le vampire n'osa plus faire un geste, se demandant bien comment il devait s'y prendre désormais, il savait qu'elle crierait deux fois plus fort s'il la forçait or, il ne voulait pas encore ameuter tout l'immeuble…

Puis il sentit une présence, un vampire, il se retourna et regarda vers la fenêtre, les crocs dévoilés, bien déterminé à protéger l'être désiré de Maitre Aro.

Ce n'était que Démétri qui refaisait surface, il leva les deux mains, signe qu'il avait le contrôle de lui-même et qu'il n'y avait aucun risque. Félix regarda avec appréhension la jeune femme recouverte du sang de l'homme qui était décédé, finalement, il le laissa passer. Son ami lui marmonna quelque chose très rapidement tout en se dirigeant vers Lynn, il acquiesça et s'enfuit par la fenêtre.

_« -Lynn… »_ Murmura doucement Démétri. _« - Arrête… C'est fini. »_

Elle ne prêta absolument pas attention à ce qu'il lui disait, elle avait conscience d'être recouverte de sang, mais cela ne l'effrayait pas, elle n'avait qu'une chose en tête et rien ni personne ne l'en empêcherait.

Elle sentit alors qu'on tentait une fois de plus de la saisir par les bras, elle se débattit et cria à l'encontre de l'homme :

_« - Lâche-moi ! Lâche moi je te dis ! »_

Rien à faire, il lui tenait maintenant les poignets, comme s'il allait lui obéir !

_« - Lâche-moi Démétri ! Il faut aider Mark ! Obéis ! »_

Un court instant d'hésitation… Mais le vampire se ressaisit et la serra contre lui, fort, pour qu'elle cesse de se débattre mais aussi, il devait se l'avouer, pour la rassurer. A son grand étonnement, ses muscles se décrispèrent et elle commença à pleurer. Démétri lui caressa les cheveux, doucement.

Au loin, les sirènes se rapprochaient…

Une semaine. Voilà sept longs jours que Lynn n'était pas sortie de son appartement. Dans ses yeux, l'image ensanglantée de Mark refusait de s'effacer, et quand la jeune femme fermait les yeux, elle imaginait Sue à la place de l'homme. Car pour elle, ça ne faisait aucun doute, elle était morte avec son « nounours ». Mais où était bien passé son corps ?

La scène défila devant ses yeux, une nouvelle fois.

Lorsque la police débarqua dans l'immeuble avec l'ambulance, Démétri avait emmené la jeune femme en dehors de l'appartement, dans le couloir, ils s'étaient assis par terre et elle s'était blottie dans ses bras froids et durs, se cachant la tête dans le pli de sa veste. Le reste lui semblait très flou, le seul point dont elle se souvenait impeccablement, c'est de toujours avoir senti la présence de Démétri à ses côtés. Elle se remémorait vaguement des policiers qui lui posait des questions, elle qui peinait à y répondre, elle se souvenait avoir saisi que c'était Démétri qui avait appelé la police. Puis, plus rien, comment elle était rentrée ce soir là était un mystère, mais il était resté, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Récemment, peut être hier… Il y eut l'enterrement, il pleuvait des cordes, Lynn ne voulait pas cligner des yeux, elle ne voulait pas revoir cette image, alors elle gardait les yeux grands ouverts. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ouvrir un parapluie, l'eau froide lui faisait du bien, elle lui donnait l'impression de nettoyer ces visions, de nettoyer les horreurs de ce braquage.

Un parapluie est alors apparut au dessus d'elle, la pluie libératrice cessa, avait-elle fini de tout laver ? Comment le saurait-elle ?

IL était encore là.

Actuellement, elle était sur son canapé, Lynn regardait le mur. On pourrait la prendre pour une folle, mais ce n'était pas qu'un mur. C'était LEUR mur, à elle et à Sue. Le mur bicolore de leur appartement commun, les rires de cette journée résonnaient dans la tête de la jeune femme.

Sue n'était plus. Lynn le savait maintenant, il ne pouvait en être autrement, mais où était-elle ? La jeune femme voulait avancer, trouver la force de la faire. Elle n'avait plus sa meilleure amie, sa sœur. Que lui restait-elle désormais à part ce vide qu'elle contemplait ?

Lynn restera toujours elle-même, même dans les complications, elle avait ce caractère borné et franc. Mais la douleur et le deuil était présent. Que lui restait-il ?

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Pour la première fois depuis ce jour, la jeune femme se leva mollement et partit ouvrir la porte. L'homme qui se trouvait derrière fut surpris de ce changement, mais il fut encore plus surpris par la suite : Lynn l'avait regardé, tiré par la manche pour le faire entrer dans l'appartement, et l'avait serré dans ses bras.

Ca ira mieux. Il était là.

* * *

Quelques mois passèrent, temps pendant lequel Lynn reprit du poil de la bête. Elle avait repris ses habitudes, son caractère insupportable et sa manie d'embêter Démétri. On pourrait croire que rien n'avait changé. Que Sue était toujours là, ainsi que son « nounours ». Mais la jeune femme avait bien fait la part des choses, elle avait fait son deuil et s'était habituée à l'idée que le monde tel qu'elle le connaissait n'était qu'une infime partie que ce qu'il était réellement.

Une autre chose avait changé, majeure. Lynn ne faisait plus rien sans Démétri à ses côtés, elle ne prenait plus aucune initiative, elle se contentait de le suivre. Pour l'anglaise, cet homme mystérieux représentait un rempart contre ses peurs les plus récentes, un pont rassurant entre deux mondes bien distincts. Le sien et celui qu'elle était en train de découvrir malgré elle.

D'un accord tacite, il n'avait pas reparlé de ce qui s'était passé « d'anormal » avec Démétri. La jeune femme avait parfaitement conscience du surnaturel qui enveloppait son ami. Le seul point qui la chiffonnait était cet inconnu qui lui avait sauvé la vie l'autre jour… C'était une connaissance de Démétri, peut être même un ami proche et pourtant, il lui avait sauvé la vie…

Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait en retenir ? Que Démétri était dangereux ?

Depuis ces évènements, elle faisait plus attention au comportement de l'homme, chacun de ses gestes étaient analysés, chacune de ses paroles. De son côté, le vampire prenait cette curiosité grandissante avec satisfaction, le tout était, comme l'a si justement fait remarquer Félix, de savoir s'il était ravi de l'intérêt qu'elle portait à sa personne (ce qui était bon pour lui) ou à sa nature (ce qui était bon pour le clan des Volturi). A cette interrogation, Démétri ne préférait rien répondre…

Aujourd'hui, Lynn et le vampire était au café en face de l'immeuble où ils travaillaient tous les deux, c'était à ce café que la jeune femme et Sue prenaient leurs repas le midi. Maintenant, Lynn déjeunait avec Démétri chaque midi. Enfin… 'Avec' est un grand mot, elle mangeait seul, Démétri lui avait expliqué sans s'attarder sur les détails qu'il ne « se nourrissait pas de ça ». Cet élément, Lynn le gardait dans un coin de sa mémoire, dans le fichier « Dèm' ». Une vieille plaisanterie de Sue au sujet de la mémoire de Lynn disait que la jeune femme « rangeait » ses souvenirs par dossier, or, depuis l'arrivée de l'italien, la jeune femme avait ouvert un de ces fichiers rien que pour lui. La différence est que, depuis les récents évènements, il s'intitule : « Dèm' » alors qu'avant c'était « Abruti d'italien ». Sympathique. Mais Démétri n'en saura rien, Lynn tenait à sa vie tout de même.

_« - A quoi tu penses ? _» interrogea une voix masculine.

Prise de court, la jeune femme ne sut que répondre et prononça ce qui lui vint à l'esprit sur le moment :

_« - A ton ami. »_

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Lynn gratta le bord de son verre, embarrassée, alors que Démétri s'était figé, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées, insondable. Cela ne dura qu'un court instant, tous deux savaient une chose, le moment était venu.

_« -Il s'appelle Félix Volturi. C'est… Un collègue à moi dirons-nous. »_

_« -Il m'a sauvé ? _» s'enquit-elle.

_« -Il nous a sauvé. Tous les deux. »_

_« -De quoi t'a-t-il sauvé ? »_

_« -De ta perte. »_

Nouveau silence. Les deux interlocuteurs se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, cherchant dans le regard de l'autre une réponse à ses questions. Lynn s'interrogeait sur le sens de ces paroles, devait-il la garder en vie jusqu'à en faire une mission ? Ou bien tenait-il à elle au point de prononcer ces mots ?

«_ -J'aimerais le voir, pour le remercier… _» Trancha t'elle.

Démétri soutint encore l'échange un court instant avant de soupirer et de s'adosser plus confortablement contre sa chaise.

«_ -D'accord._ » Et dans un murmure presque imperceptible, il dit : « -_Félix ?_ »

Lynn souleva un délicat sourcil, intrigué, et avant même qu'elle ait pu demander ce qu'il faisait, un homme apparut à son côté, posant la main sur son épaule.

« -_Enchanté Lynn, ravi de faire enfin votre connaissance_. »

La jeune femme laissa échapper un cri accompagné d'un sursaut. Elle tourna vivement sa tête et resta interloqué devant la taille de l'homme. Puis elle lui lança un profond regard méprisant, plissant les yeux de manière à lui dire : « Ah ouais ? Tu crois me faire peur ? Tu vas voir toi ! » Mais elle reprit contenance, c'était un ami de Démétri après tout… Enfin. Un « collègue »

« -_Je vous reconnais. _» dit-elle dans un souffle.

« _-Vous vous êtes décidé à nous connaître ? _» commença Félix.

Perdue, elle jeta un regard à Démétri, elle savait de quoi parlait le nouveau venu mais elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Son ami interagit en sa faveur :

« -_Félix… Une chose à la fois mon ami, elle voulait juste te voir là. »_

_« -Oh ! Pardonnez-moi alors, j'ai tendance à être impatient. Allez à votre rythme. »_

Il lui sourit aimablement, c'est alors qu'un détail parut le chiffonner car une minuscule ride entre les deux yeux vint fissurer son visage de marbre.

« -_Concernant mon arrivée… Je… ne vous ai pas effrayé ? Vous voyez peut être de quoi je veux parler…_ »

Puis Félix sourit joyeusement, d'un air angélique, innocent. La réaction fut prévisible : Lynn fusilla le nouveau venu du regard.

Sur ces paroles, Démétri réagit également, les yeux soudainement inquiets, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, bienveillant, avant de soudain la retirer. Lynn n'y prêta que peu d'attention. Elle répondit d'une voix sûre :

« -_Je serais bientôt prête à écouter ce que vous avez à me dire. J'ai connu plus étrange à la rigueur, et plus effrayant. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si Démétri ne m'avait jamais fait le coup ! »_

_« -Moi ? _» dit-il, innocemment. « J_amais ! Je suis le plus lent des… êtres peuplant cette terre !_ »

Lynn et Félix partirent d'un rire joyeux, la gêne se débloquait. Lynn enchaina de suite :

« -F_élix, je voulais vous remercier de m'av… de NOUS avoir sauvé l'autre jour. »_

_« -Comment ça 'Nous' ? Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir porté Déminouchet dans mes bras également ! Après tout, c'est lui le fautif ! _»

Il y eut un flottement pendant lequel le concerné baissa les yeux, empli d'une honte qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant, ou alors au tout début de sa nouvelle vie : la honte de prendre des vies humaines. Il était un traqueur, combien de personnes avait-il retrouvé avant de les abattre de sang froid ? Sans aucun remord.

Et là, il ne l'avait même pas tué, il avait juste un peu dérapé, et il n'osait plus la regarder en face, ce poids qui lui étreignait l'estomac le dérangeait beaucoup trop. Il sentit alors une main douce et chaude posé sur son avant bras glacial, la main de Lynn, qui lui souriait.

Un bref coup d'œil à ses mains à lui révéla qu'il était en train de compresser la table, la déformant dans d'horribles grincements.

Et elle osait le toucher.

Désormais, elle pouvait intégrer son monde, bientôt.

* * *

**_Journal intime de Lynn Winson : _**_Extrait n°1 : Fac de Malheur_

_Non mais vraiment ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette fac ? Un attroupement de fashion victim, de péripatéticiennes (je ne m'autoriserais jamais cet autre mot, cher journal, je suis bien trop polie !) et par-dessus tout, des bourrés plus qu'on ne peut en recenser ?_

_C'est très drôle, si si. La première personne à qui j'ai parlé sentait la vodka à 3 kilomètres à la ronde. La seconde exhibait ses 36 marques et la dernière (celle a qui j'ai parlé avant que je décide d'être asociale pour le restant de l'année) m'a regardé de haut en bas, elle a eu une sorte de rictus au coin de la lèvre, du genre dégoût tu vois. Sauf que là, j'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus. Quand on me connaît, on finit par savoir que la patience et moi… Bref._

_Je me suis retournée accompagné d'un superbe secouage de cheveux à la l'oréal (ils sont drôles ces français !) et… Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… Je suis partie, majestueuse (non je ne m'aime pas) tout en remuant scandaleusement du popotin._

_Le pire, c'est qu'elle avait l'air jalouse… Enfin._

_Ca c'était pour la crème de ma promo. Passons au prof._

_Oh et puis non, je vais éviter, sinon je risque de – soit transpercer ce journal, - soit diluer l'encre avec mes larmes._

_Merci bien, journée d'enfer pour une future année d'enfer. Il faut absolument que je trouve un point positif à cette journée. Je dois me forcer à positiver. Bon. Réfléchissons._

_…_

_Un petit effort._

_…_

_Non décidément, je ne trouve rien, il a même fait beau quoi ! Moi qui préfère la pluie au rayon du soleil !_

_…_

_Oups, positiver._

_…_

_Bon, demain._

**_

* * *

_**

**_Journal intime de Lynn Winson : _**_Extrait n°2 : Fac de Malheur ( ?)_

_Wahoo ! C'était génial ! Je me suis vraiment bien amusée, les gens sont supers sympas, l'ambiance est géniale, tout le monde s'aime, on se croirait chez les bisounours ! J'avais l'impression de voir un monde brillant et coloré tout autour de moi. C'était merveilleux ! Le pays des Merveilles se trouve ici ! Appelez moi Alice !_

_…_

_HA HA HA, tu y as cru hein ?_

_Non mais sans rire, tu croyais vraiment que j'écrirais ça ? La bonne blague. Ce que je viens de décrire au dessus, c'est l'équivalent d'un film d'horreur pour moi quoi ! Tu imagines un peu le traumatisme ?_

_Je déjante vraiment, je suis en train de tutoyer un bouquin à défaut d'avoir une relation sociale avec ne serait-ce qu'une personne de ma fac._

_Positiver. La bonne blague quoi ! Même les profs sont désespérants ! Il n'y a que ceux de langues, à la rigueur. Bon, je ne suis pas très objective, j'adore les langues._

_Oh ! Mais je positive là ! Champagne !_

_Ou un petit verre de bière…_

_Seigneur ! Je ne vaux pas mieux que les alcooliques de ma promo !_

_Tiens ! Un autre point positif de ma malheureuse journée : il a plu._

_

* * *

_

**_Journal intime de Lynn Winson : _**_Extrait n°3 : Fac de Malheur ( ?)_

_Ah ! Cher public, gardez vos yeux dans vos orbites, je viens de trouver un point plus que positif à ma pâle existence !_

_Sue Fitzgerald qu'elle s'appelle. Dans ma promo ! Si si ! Cette andouille est arrivée seulement hier alors que ça fait deux semaines que les cours ont repris, erreur administrative ou je ne sais quoi…_

_Toujours est-il que je l'ai repéré d'entrée. La seule fille correctement habillée quoi ! Forcément ça marque l'esprit. On s'est un peu parlé, elle a franchement l'air sympa._

_Je t'explique : (sous forme de dialogue retransposé !)_

_La scène se passe à l'arrét de métro, moi-même, assise sur un des bancs,, ma tête ne devait franchement pas avoir l'air amicale…_

_Une jeune fille, vu préalablement, s'assoit à coté de moi, elle a l'air de vouloir me parler mais je ne devais pas avoir une tête rassurante… (Que veux-tu, j'étais en train de ronchonner dans mon coin)._

_Il y a eu un blanc, j'ai tourné ma tête, je l'ai regardé et j'ai esquissé un sourire que je voulais encourageant._

_J'ai du lui faire peur._

_Blanc (bis)_

_Et elle s'est mise à parler !_

_Sue : A bas les p*tes ? (je tiendrais parole cher journal !)_

_J'ai ouvert de grands yeux ! Puis je lui ai tendu la main, qu'elle a serré, et j'ai ajouté :_

_Moi : Mort à l'oréal, mort aux italiens !_

_Il y a eu un blanc. Puis…_

_Sue : L'oréal est une marque française._

_Moi : … M'en fous, j'aime pas les italiens._

_Sue : Pourquoi ?_

_Moi : Ils sont bronzés._

* * *

**_Voilà ! C'est fini pour ce chapitre ! Etant donne qu'il est assez court et qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose (à mon opinion hein, si vous saviez ce que je vous réserve pour après...), j'ai tenu à mettre ce petit supplément "extrait du journal intime de Lynn Winson" afin de faire plus ample connaissance avec mon héroïne, plus jeune ! Maintenant, le tout est de savoir si ca vous a plu... De ce côté, j'avoue que je me pose beaucoup de questions, notamment avec mon style d'écriture..._**

**_Trève de Blablas ! Des commentaires à partager ?_**


	9. 8 Volterra

**Trève de blablas, allons à l'essentiel. (Juste vous remercier de continuer à me suivre et de me laisser ces commentaires à la lente fille que je suis )**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Volterra**

« -_Je ne te crois pas_. »

« _-Mais si Lynn ! C'est la vérité ! _» Assura Daniel, tout sourire.

« _-Et pourquoi ça tomberait sur moi hein ? Je ne suis pas la seule à gérer ce projet hein ! Tu en fais parti aussi !_ » Râla l'anglaise.

« _-Depuis beaucoup moins longtemps, tu le sais pertinemment…_ »

Lynn balaya la remarque de son collègue du revers de la main, depuis les récents évènements, Sue n'étant plus là, Daniel avait été chargé de rejoindre Lynn et Démétri dans leur travail. La jeune femme préférait éviter de parler de sa meilleure amie… La plaie était encore trop ouverte et rien que mentionner le prénom de la défunte faisait perler des larmes d'amertume à ses yeux.

Mais pour l'instant, Lynn ne pensait pas à ça, elle avait relevé ses manches, signe qu'elle s'apprêtait à livrer bataille. Daniel connaissait bien les mimiques de sa collègue, le tout était de savoir… Contre qui allait-elle défouler ses nerfs ? Démétri, lui, était assis à son bureau et observait sa tua cantante du coin de l'œil, s'efforçant comme d'habitude d'oublier son parfum. Il souriait, tout se passer comme prévu, étape par étape, pour garantir le succès de sa mission : la faire rejoindre le clan des Volturi.

Quant au reste des employés, environ une dizaine dans cette section, tous gardaient la tête dans leur papier, surveillant la redoutable Mlle Winson discrètement, se demandant si le ciel allait leur tomber sur la tête.

Mais ô gloire, ô joie ! La fougueuse (et fulminante) jeune femme sortit du grand bureau de la section recherche, le visage rouge de contrariété, L'assemblée poussa un immense soupir de soulagement comme un seul homme.

Mais où allait-elle ? Daniel passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, discret et vit Lynn qui craquait ses doigts. Il frissonna. Elle avait vers LE bureau. Le bureau du tout puissant. Le bureau du boss.

**Round 2.**

Prévoyant, Daniel s'éclipsa en direction de la machine à café, il savait ce dont elle aurait besoin une fois sorti de son entrevue avec LUI. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la jeune femme, elle avait un caractère tellement…coriace, que défier l'autorité ne la dérangeait en aucun cas ! Sur son chemin, l'homme rencontra au passage Démétri qui partait dans la direction opposé, il le salua d'un bref signe de tête et poursuivit sa route.

Mais retournons du côté de Lynn qui marmonnait dans ses dents. Elle ne voulait PAS. C'était inconcevable. Une fois de plus le boss la forçait et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Elle regarda très rapidement la secrétaire du patron qui avait son bureau en face du sien, celle-ci secoua la tête de haut en bas, comme pour lui signifier qu'elle pouvait y aller, qu'IL n'était pas occupé. Lynn ouvrit la porte à la volée, ne se donnant même pas la peine de toquer. Elle affronta du regard l'homme responsable de sa colère.

« _-Mlle Winson, quelle bonne surprise ! Désirez-vous vous asseoir ? _» Interrogea-t-il, aimablement. Ce n'est pas comme si il n'avait pas l'habitude de ses excès de colère…

L'anglaise balaya l'invitation du revers de la main et s'appuya sur le bureau, menaçante, imposante. Elle articula une seule phrase, une seule.

« -_ Expliquez-moi._ »

Le sens de ces mots était lourd, puissant, c'était plus que des mots, même pas une demande. Un ordre. Le patron s'empressa de répondre à son grand étonnement, Lynn ne releva pas.

« -_A vrai dire, il n'y a pas grand-chose à expliquer… Voyez-vous Mlle Winson, cela ne vient même pas de moi. Ne me jetez pas ce regard assassin je vous prie, c'est la vérité. Je me contente seulement de maintenir des relations stables avec nos partenaires._ »

Lynn haussa les sourcils :

« -_Comment ça ? Pourquoi m'envoie t'on là-bas alors ? Pour me rôtir sous la Tour de Pise ?_ »

« - _A vrai dire, ce n'est pas à Pise que se situe le siège de l'entreprise, dois-je vous le rappeler ? Il est à Volterra_. »

« -_Qu'est-ce que ça change ? _» Pesta t'elle. «_ Ca revient quand même à m'envoyer en Italie avec mon insupportable collègue qui deviendra d'autant plus insupportable quand il sera rentré au bercail !_ »

« -_Il me semblait pourtant que les relations entre vous et Mr Volturi s'étaient bien arrangées… Vous êtes pourtant très proches à ce que j'ai cru voir… _» Répliqua finement l'homme.

« _-Oui et bien vous croyez mal !_ »

« _-Enfin, enfin, ne vous emportez pas plus que de raison, c'était juste une petite remarque en passant… Bref, je vais vous montrer le courrier que j'ai reçu concernant ce voyage…_ »

Sur ce, il ouvrit le tiroir situé à sa droite, plongea sa main dedans et sortit quelques papiers, recherchant celui qui l'intéressait. Au bout de quelques secondes, il prononça un petit « _Ah !_ » de contentement. Il posa la missive sur son bureau et s'affaira à ranger les autres papiers dans le fameux tiroir. Lynn ne tenait plus en place. Il lui semblait que son patron prenait son temps exprès pour se « venger » du caractère fougueux de la jeune femme.

Finalement, il referma le tiroir et ouvrit le courrier. Il en sortit plusieurs feuilles qu'il parcourut très rapidement, puis il en sélectionna une et la tendit à Lynn qui s'en empara avidement.

Alors qu'elle lisait, ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands, puis elle redéposa calmement la feuille.

« -_Je vois… Si ce n'est que ça, je ne vois pas où est le problème. _»

« _-Etonnant tout de même non ? Enfin, votre travail doit les avoir vraiment satisfait pour juste désirer vous rencontrer. Pour simplement vous remercier qui plus est. Vous n'aurez qu'à prendre ce temps sur vos congés…_ »

« -_ Oui je vous l'accorde… Ca doit être un usage italien… Une sorte de coutume. Un peu comme les Français font la bise pour saluer quelqu'un, ce qui est biz… Attendez un peu… Comment ça « sur mes congés » ? _» Lynn éleva de nouveau la voix.

Son patron ne sembla plus si sur de lui en cet instant, redoutant une nouvelle « crise ».

« _-Eh bien… Oui… C'est un peu co… comme… comme des vacances, vous n'allez pas travailler à ce moment là vu que c'est juste une rencontre de formalités, c'est pour ça que…_ » Lynn l'interrompit.

« -_Mais ça m'est égal ! Vous feriez mieux de considérer cette rencontre comme un rendez vous d'affaire, un peu comme pour finaliser le contrat ! On n'a pas idée de travailler pendant ses vacances, or, c'est du travail ! Même aller en Italie ! N'imaginez pas que vous allez me payer à ne rien faire, j'utiliserais judicieusement mon temps ! Sur ce, bonne fin de journée Monsieur !_ »

Et elle s'en alla, superbe, le menton relevé, et claqua la porte du bureau. Pas par colère, il n'y avait aucune raison pour cela, mais parce que depuis quelques mois, la poignée avait une drôle de forme, personne ne savait pourquoi, elle ne fermait plus aussi bien qu'avant.

La jeune femme était satisfaite, un léger sourire ornait ses lèvres fines, Daniel, qui l'épiait du détour d'un couloir, café à la main, se découvrit et s'avança vers elle. C'est alors que, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il sentit son pied buter contre quelque chose et s'étala de tout son long par terre. Café compris. Quand il releva la tête, il vit Démétri Volturi lui tendre la main.

« _-Et bien Daniel, vous perdez l'équilibre ? Vous ne vous êtes pas blessé j'espère ?_ »

Un peu secoué (et trempé), l'homme regarda autour de lui quelques instants, Démétri attendait patiemment sa réponse. Finalement, il répondit :

« -_Non, ça va, j'ai atterris sur ce tapis, j'ai du me prendre les pieds dedans…_ »

« -_Très certainement. Laissez moi vous aider._ » Il attrapa la main de Daniel et le releva sans aucun effort. «_ Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser… _» Et il s'éloigna après avoir récupéré un gobelet de café posé sur une table juste à côté, laissant là son collègue trempé.

Lynn observait Daniel et Démétri parler, son maladroit collègue se releva et son imbécile d'Italien s'avança vers elle, dans une démarche particulièrement… **Sexy**. La jeune anglaise s'infligea une gifle mentale et se forca à adopter une expression convenable, quoique un peu forcé.

Il lui tendit le gobelet, un sourire en coin dessiné sur ses lèvres. Il semblait fier de lui, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Plus loin, Daniel, tout en s'épongeant, venait apparemment de comprendre la raison de ce sourire. Elle accepta le café après une brève hésitation.

« -_Alors ?_ » Questionna le Volturi.

« _-Alors tout est clair. Le patron m'a montré la lettre. Donc, officiellement, je sais pourquoi je vais en Italie_. » Répondit-elle.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, inquisiteur. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas dupe, d'où le terme « officiellement », maintenant le tout était de voir si elle voulait en savoir plus. Elle soutint l'échange, brûlant ses pupilles émeraude à l'encontre de celles de feu du vampire. Gênée, elle finit par baisser les yeux et sirota doucement sa dose de caféine quotidienne. Mine de rien, elle était touchée qu'il lui apporte un café, il la connaissait bien.

Lui, avait sa réponse, il l'avait lu dans le vert de ses yeux. Elle voulait savoir.

« -_Tu vas rencontrer mes Maîtres, la source même de ce que je suis, un retour en arrière après ce voyage est inenvisageable. Sache –le._ »

* * *

« _- Je déteste les petites lignes qu'on ne voit pas dans les contrats… !_ »

« _- Il n'y avait aucune clause cachée ma chère, il fallait t'en douter que je rentrerais au pays avec vous deux. Et puis, je ne peux pas te laisser seule avec lui, c'est bien trop dangereux._ »

Félix marqua une pause, mesurant l'effet de ses paroles.

« _- Hé bien oui ! C'est dangereux pour toi ! Il va te sauter dessus ce pervers ! _»

Lynn cacha son visage dans ses mains, exaspérée. C'est alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour la seconde fois de la journée laissant apparaître à l'anglaise une vision idyllique, Démétri. Ses yeux s'égarèrent un bref instant sur le torse de l'homme avant de revenir brutalement à la réalité. Démétri adressa un sourire en coin à sa chanteuse puis il fixa Félix, sournoisement. Un rictus moqueur souleva ses lèvres…

« _- Félix, j'ai prévenu Jane de ton retour, elle est apparemment impatiente de te voir pour régler le petit problème de, je cite « la petite vieille au sale goût »_… !

« _- Mais… C'était Heidi ça ! Je n'ai été au courant qu'une fois que c'était fait ! C'est Heidi qui a dit que j'avais combiné ça ?_ »

« -_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Félix ? Tu as peur de Jane ?_ » S'amusa le Volturi.

Lynn les écouter, sans comprendre, quand ces deux là étaient réunis, elle découvrait un Démétri souriant, lumineux, une petite fissure de lumière dans sa carapace sombre. Elle l'avait cernée depuis longtemps, cette âme noire qui l'engloutissait. Et cela lui plaisait.

Elle entendit Félix pousser un gémissement désespéré :

« -_ Je ne suis plus aussi sur de vouloir rentrer à Volterra si c'est Jane qui m'accueillera…_ »

« -_ Dans ce cas tu n'as qu'à rester ici _! » dit Démétri, saisissant l'occasion.

« - _Qui est Jane ?_ » demanda Lynn.

Deux paires d'yeux écarlates se tournèrent alors vers elle, à la fois étonnés par le fait qu'elle cherche à en savoir toujours plus sur le secret des Volturi, et aussi mêlés de crainte parce que Jane n'est pas… des plus amicales. Cependant, Félix reprit constance et avec une voix emplie d'amertume il articula :

« - _Jane, c'est ta future compagne de sadisme, tu vas t'entendre à merveille avec elle, je le vois gros comme une maison… _»

Démétri acquiesça, l'air sombre. Félix avait raison, Lynn ne pourrait que s'entendre avec Jane une fois qu'elle serait devenue… des leurs.

* * *

Lynn trottinait tant bien que mal derrière les deux Volturi, traînant derrière elle sa lourde valise. Les deux vampires, eux, n'avaient pour leur part qu'un léger sac à dos chacun. Ils avançaient trop vite pour elle, de plus, l'aéroport étant bondé, elle devait zigzaguer entre les voyageurs ce qui étaient d'autant plus compliqués. Elle due la sortir elle-même du coffre de la voiture, elle monta plusieurs escaliers en portant son lourd chargement, en descendit quelques-uns également. C'est seulement quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait devoir la soulever pour l'enregistrement que le vase déborda. Elle interpella les deux hommes qui l'ignoraient superbement, chacun perdu dans ses pensées :

« -_ Hé ho là ! Les deux êtres surhumains qui me servent de baby sitter ! Puisque vous êtes aussi fort que vous le dites, vous devriez plutôt me filer un coup de main au lieu de réfléchir à quelle sauce vous allez me manger ! Et ça se dit gentleman ! N'est-ce pas Démétri ? _»

Les deux concernés se retournèrent à une vitesse fulgurante, purement et simplement ébahis qu'elle évoque avec tant de légèreté un sujet si secret. Félix ne se le fit pas répéter et s'occupa de la valise de la demoiselle. Quant à son ami, il contemplait avec des yeux surpris la fougueuse jeune femme, quelques mots se répétant encore et encore dans son esprit : « _à quelle sauce vous allez me mange_r » « _à quelle sauce vous allez me manger _» « _à quelle sauce vous allez me manger_ »…

* * *

« -_ En première classe, tu es sur ? _» Lynn retourna son billet à la recherche de l'information.

Les trois passagers évoluaient dans l'avion à la recherche de leurs places. Félix en première ligne ouvrait la marche, cherchant les numéros correspondant à leurs sièges, Démétri le suivait, gardant cependant un œil sur sa protégée qui, de son côté, lisait son billet en même temps qu'elle avançait. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : elle se prit un mur.

Félix ricana alors que l'anglaise pestait, maugréant qu'en plus d'avoir tâté le mur de l'avion, elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé la preuve qui lui assurait qu'ils avaient bien le droit d'être en première classe. Et comme une enfant boudeuse qui n'apprend pas de ses erreurs, elle recommença son manège : avancer en regardant son ticket. Sauf que Démétri, lui, en parfait vampire âgé de plusieurs siècles, apprenait de ses erreurs. Il n'était pas aussi jeune que sa chanteuse. Il lui attrapa donc une main et la tira pour la diriger.

Tout d'abord, elle fut surprise de sentir ce contact glacé contre sa main, elle dirigea son regard vers ce froid, et quand elle vit à qui la main appartenait, elle sourit discrètement et savoura le contact avec l'homme qu'elle aimait bien plus qu'un ami au point d'en oublier son obsession du billet d'avion.

Les trois individus arrivèrent alors dans un petit compartiment où se trouvaient trois sièges positionnés autour d'une table, Félix présenta le tout avec le ton d'un homme d'affaire.

« - _Voici notre compartiment, chers associés, ici nous pourrons parler affaires._ »

Sur ce, il s'assit très dignement dans l'un des sièges, le plus éloigné des deux autres. A la vue des deux mains liées, il fronça nettement les sourcils puis reprit contenance. Mais rien n'avait échappé à Démétri. Lynn lâcha sa main et s'affala sur l'un des sièges, inconsciente de la tension qui régnait soudainement dans l'étroite pièce.

Au bout d'un moment, l'appareil décolla, les deux vampires restèrent impassibles pendant que Lynn mâchait furieusement un chewing gum destiné à lui déboucher les oreilles.

Félix et Démétri ôtèrent leur ceinture de sécurité.

« -_Tu peux te détacher Lynn._ » Précisa Démétri

En bref coup d'œil par le hublot et l'anglaise se détacha. Volterra… Ca allait être bien plus qu'un voyage d'affaire, elle le savait. Et Démétri le lui avait bien dit, aucun retour en arrière ne sera possible. Elle avait peur, mais au plus profond d'elle-même, une excitation naissait dans son cœur. Elle était pressée d'y être, la vie est trop courte, il faut se dépêcher…

* * *

« - _Drôle d'endroit pour le siège d'une entreprise…_ »

« - _Tu devrais plutôt dire 'drôle d'entreprise', parce que le lieu est plutôt adapté pour le genre d'activité que nous pratiquons._ » Souligna Démétri.

Lynn ne releva pas, se contentant de contempler la magnifique bâtisse qui s'offrait devant elle. Elle était baignée dans la lumière, les rayons du soleil sublimaient les vielles pierres du Palazzo Dei Priori. Deux majestueuses portes de dressaient fièrement, défiant quiconque de les franchir. Mais pour la jeune femme, c'était plus qu'une invitation, elle _voulait_ ressentir le passé de ces pierres. Elle fit un premier pas, sortant de l'ombre des arcades dans lesquelles elle et ses étranges amis s'étaient réfugiés, c'est alors que Lynn sentit une pression glaciale sur son épaule, elle se retourna et tomba dans le regard flamboyant de Démétri.

Le vampire accrocha son regard au sien et sans la lâcher lui dit :

« -_ Nous ne te suivrons pas… _»

La jeune anglaise haussa un sourcil interrogatif, puis acquiesça sans poser de questions. Elle continua de marcher vers le monument, mais à reculons. Démétri la tenait toujours, quand son épaule plongea dans la lumière, il retira sa main si vivement qu'elle en resta bouche bée.

Trois réactions : Félix esquissa un sourire d'excuse, un sourire gêné, Lynn avait les yeux grands ouverts et Démétri avait un sourire en coin, fier.

Il fut cependant décontenancé un instant quand elle demanda :

« -_ Ca va sentir le cochon brûlé ?_ »

Et tout cela très innocemment ! Les deux vampires hésitaient sur la conduite à adopter ? Devaient-ils se moquer d'elle ou se sentir vexé ? Autrement dit, l'avait-elle fait exprès ou non ? Démétri interpréta cela comme un jeu et y prit part : Il tendit la main et exposa son index au soleil. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, il brilla de milles éclats. La jeune femme exprima une expression satisfaite à cette vue, comme fascinée.

Puis elle s'arracha à sa contemplation et, espiègle, elle lanca un retentissant.

« -_ Et pourtant vous n'êtes pas des lumières._ »

Elle se retourna et fonça à grand pas vers le Palazzo.

« -_ Elle a compris qu'on ne _pouvai_t pas la suivre._ » articula amèrement Félix, la comparaison à un cochon lui restait en travers de la gorge...

Démétri haussa les épaules, l'observant disparaître dans l'ombre du monument.

Il faisait sombre et frais. Mais les quelques vitraux qui ornaient l'intérieur étaient inondés de soleil et laissait transparaître les couleurs du verre en de longs rayons lumineux. Quelques touristes flânaient prenant un ou deux clichés à l'occasion. Le silence était assourdissant, elle pouvait percevoir chacun de ses pas dans un long écho qui retentissait sur le sol du marbre vert. La chaleur qui ressortait sur les murs extérieurs n'était plus du tout présente à l'intérieur. Un contraste troublant.

**_*Le principe de l'être humain…*_** songea Lynn amèrement. _***Un être chaud en apparence mais on ne peut plus glacial quand on creuse un peu plus…***_

Etait-ce pour cela qu'elle s'attachait toujours à des êtres disons… marginaux ? Dieu seul le savait…

***_Et encore faudrait-il qu'il existe celui-là… !_***

Elle continua son tour solitaire dans les allées du Palais, elle n'avait pas chaud. La peau de ses bras nus commençait à sérieusement refroidir, peut être devrait-elle faire demi tour et rejoindre ses deux amis ? Une voix mélodieuse la sortit de ses songes…

« -_ Vous pouvez observer une superbe peinture Toscane du célèbre peintre… _»

Mais Lynn n'écoutait plus, elle ne pouvait plus détacher les yeux de cette magnifique femme aux longs cheveux acajou, elle se mouvait comme elle n'avait jamais vu personne le faire, enfin si, cela lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un mais elle n'était plus capable de réfléchir à ça. De toute manière elle n'en avait pas _envie_, tout ce que Lynn désirait à présent, c'était écouter cette femme et la regarder se déplacer, juste ça.

Cette dernière due justement remarquer qu'on l'observait car elle se retourna et fixa Lynn dans les yeux, Un large sourire orna son visage, se magnifiques dents blanches parfaitement alignées se dévoilèrent. Lynn frissonna sans pouvoir autant se décrocher de ce visage. Les yeux couleur de sang, _ça lui disait quelque chose, _mais quoi ? Mais quand la belle créature s'adressa à elle, toutes pensées parasites s'éclipsèrent. Lynn voulait la suivre, Lynn voulait l'écouter, Lynn voulait l'admirer, Lynn voulait jalouser sa beauté sans égale.

« _-Vous désirez vous joindre à nous ?_ »

Lynn décrocha ses yeux et se rendit compte qu'une vingtaine de personnes suivaient cette femme. Une guide.

« -_ Je… Euh… C'est-à-dire que je … Je n'ai pas de… Euh… _» Balbutia l'anglaise.

La femme afficha une mine très satisfaite d'elle-même et d'un mouvement de bras, elle l'invita à les rejoindre. La petite humaine ne se fit pas prier et entra dans les rangs.

« -_ La visite continue mes amis ! Je vais demander de bien vouloir me suivre car je vais vous montrer un espace que peu de guides ont l'autorisation de faire visiter, mais vous avez de la chance d'être tomber sur moi !_ »

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil et d'un rire cristallin. Rire auquel toute la troupe suivit comme un seul homme.

Tous ensemble, ils marchèrent une dizaine de minutes, descendant d'innombrables escaliers, empruntant de nombreux couloirs. La guide lâchait de temps à autre un commentaire sur tel ou tel élément d'architecture mais poursuivait sa route. Lynn prenait du retard sur des compagnons de visite, il lui semblait que la cadence s'accélérait, la guide désirait-elle aller plus vite ?

Le froid lui mordait désormais les joues et le bout du nez, elle replia ses bras sur elle-même et tenta de les frictionner pour les réchauffer. Mais le froid a quelques effets bénéfiques, ou était-ce la distance avec le peloton de tête ? La brume qui recouvrait l'esprit de la jeune femme semblait se dissiper légèrement. Elle ressentait toujours le besoin de suivre la magnifique femme mais… Où avait-elle vu ces yeux ? Où avait-elle vu cette façon de se déplacer ? Et surtout… Où avait-elle déjà senti ce parfum sucré ?

En y repensant, elle était maintenant persuadée que si elle touchait la peau de la femme, le contact serait glacé…

Mais que signifiaient ces indices ?

Plongée dans ses pensées, se battant avec son esprit et sa mémoire, persuadée qu'elle devait se souvenir de quelque chose, Lynn ne se rendit pas compte que le cortège venait de pénétrer dans un tout autre décor… Un lieu… Royal. Gigantesque. Recouvert de marbre. Un couloir s'offrait à eux sur leur gauche.

« -_Nous prendrons par la gauche dans un instant, je vous laisse découvrir pendant quelques minutes ce chef d'œuvre d'architecture._ »

Elle partit d'un autre rire joyeux que le groupe suivit une fois de plus. Mais il sonnait faux aux oreilles de Lynn, crispé, pressé… Elle ne rit pas, d'autres touristes ne riaient plus non plus, ils avaient les yeux hagards, interrogatifs. Ils semblaient venir de se réveiller.

Mais la superbe femme ne s'en soucia pas, elle franchit une petite porte disparaissant brièvement. Les quelques personnes qui semblaient perdus regardaient le couloir de gauche avec envie, comme s'il était une sorte d'échappatoire, mais ils furent trop longs à penser, la guide réapparut dans l'instant.

« - _Par ici s'il vous plait_. » Elle désigna le fameux couloir. « -_ C'est arrangé, vous allez pouvoir découvrir LA salle qui vaut le coup d'œil dans ce bâtiment, une salle du trône en quelque sorte…_ »

Et tous lui emboîtèrent le pas, Lynn compris. Arrivés devant une immense double porte aussi massive que majestueuse, ils s'arrêtèrent, un homme attendait à l'entrée. Brun aux cheveux mi-longs, un air enfantin peint sur le visage, et toujours ces yeux… Il s'adressa à la guide, le sourire en coin :

« -_ Heidi, tu ne devineras jamais qui vient de rentrer au bercail…_ »

« -_Non… C'est vrai ? _» Un air radieux éclaira son visage, sincère pour une fois. « -_Alors n'attendons pas une seconde de plus pour les voir !_ »

Heidi Volturi, chasseuse pour ses maîtres poussa les battants.

**

* * *

**

**POUET ! Fin du chapitre !**

**Alors verdict ? C'est le plus long que j'ai écrit jusque là. En fait... Plus ça vient, plus j'écris de longs chapitres. Je crois que c'est parce que l'intrigue que j'essaye d'instaurer me donne tellement d'idées que je sais pas par où commencer !**

**Bref, alors ? Qu'avez vous pensé de Lynn ? De Démétri ? De Daniel ?**

**Et Heidi ? Ravi de la voir ? Désolé mais je l'adore elle, je ne pouvais décemment pas l'ignorer ! Par rapport à la blague sur la petite vieille, il faut avoir lu mon one-shot sur Heidi "Dans un but, les servir", mais je me suis tout de même arrangé pour placer ce passage sans que ça n'entrave à la compréhension. Ai-je réussi ma mission ?**

**Alors ? QUE VA T'IL SE PASSER ? Lynn va t'elle se faire dévorer toute crue ? Va t'elle devenir un vampire ?**

**Merci de me lire !**

**Yuna Casull**


	10. Quelle Importance ?

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **

**Ca bouge du côté de Lynn, la firme de Volterra semble vouloir la rencontrer, elle est donc convoquée là-bas, en Italie ! Démétri et Félix l'accompagne, content de retourner au pays. L'anglaise se renseigne doucement sur le secret qui entoure son collègue et ami. Pendant le voyage, Félix note un rapprochement entre l'humaine et le traqueur, des regards, des mains liées... Puis, une fois à Volterra, Lynn apprend que ses amis ne peuvent pas aller au soleil, Démétri lui montre une partie de sa peau au soleil, la réaction ne se fait pas attendre, il brille de milles éclats, mais cela ne perturbe pas plus que ça Lynn. Alors qu'elle visite un des monuments de la ville, elle fait la rencontre d'une superbe femme qui lui fait tout oublier...**

**Et Lynn la suit.**

**Lynn se demande quoi.**

**Mais Lynn la suit quand même, sentant le danger...**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Quelle importance ?

Un long grincement souligna le mouvement des deux battants de la porte. Derrière celles-ci se dessinait visiblement une salle gigantesque mais Lynn qui était derrière, ne voyait pas très bien. Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir mais la masse de spectateurs devant elle lui bouchait toujours la vue. Elle décida alors de prendre son mal en patience et attendre que tout le monde avance dans la salle. Cela n'allait pas très vite, il lui semblait même que les autres cherchaient à reculer. Lynn traversa la porte quand une immense angoisse lui étreignit le cœur, ses mains devinrent froides. Pour ne rien améliorer, un mal de crâne faramineux apparut, elle sentait le sang pulser contre ses temps, ses yeux lui faisait mal.

Puis tout ce passa très vite, il y eut comme un long silence, froid, pesant… Un raclement de gorge résonna dans la grande salle marbrée, les regards se tournèrent tous vers cet homme aux longs cheveux corbeaux et aux pupilles écarlates. La seconde d'après, Lynn fit volte face et tenta de revenir sur ses pas en courant. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte des mouvements qui s'opérèrent derrière elle, elle tenta de franchir la porte quand elle fut stoppée violemment par des bras glacés, durs, puissants, elle en eut le souffle coupé. Puis un rire de petite fille parvint à ses oreilles, elle ouvrit les yeux et observa une masse de cheveux blonds tirés en un chignon strict, elle sentit une odeur sucrée et frissonna quand cette fille tourna ses yeux vers elle.

Des yeux assoiffés, une lueur malsaine y brillait. La fille ricana de plus belle, elle attrapa les bras de l'anglaise et sourit, dévoilant des dents immaculées, faisant clairement part de son intention… Des hurlements et cris de douleurs éclatèrent derrière elles, l'anglaise sentit même des gouttes de quelque chose sur elle. Elle leva sa main et l'observa, des perles d'un liquide carmin glissait le long de sa peau diaphane. Un horrible craquement s'ensuivit. Des morts. Déchiquetés. Des êtres… Surnaturels. Et cette fille qui la regardait avec ce sourire… Lynn étouffa un cri quand elle comprit qu'elle était en danger de mort et chercha à se débattre, mais cela sembla réjouir encore plus la vampire qui laissa éclater sa joie dans un autre rire malsain. Puis contre toute attente, elle lâcha l'humaine et recula de plusieurs pas, calmement. Lynn ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir plus longtemps et prit sa chance à pleine main. Elle se lança dans une course qu'elle savait perdu d'avance…

Son esprit était encore embrumé, les évènements qui se déroulaient actuellement lui faisaient penser à un nom. Elle avait déjà vu ça.

Mais cette fichue brume qui lui encombrait la tête ! Elle avait l'impression que son cerveau dormait et refusait de se réveiller ! Pourtant elle avait ce nom sur le bout de sa langue.

Tout à coup, une immense douleur lui parcourut le corps tout entier. Il lui semblait qu'on lui arrachait les bras, qu'on lui plantait des couteaux dans les jambes, qu'on lui déchirait l'abdomen. Lynn fut stoppée nette dans sa course. Impossible pour elle de savoir d'où venait sa douleur. Elle ne percevait qu'un sifflement tout autour d'elle.

On se déplaçait… Et on lui infligeait d'horribles tortures.

Oui, c'était ça.

La fille la torturait. C'est à ce moment là que Lynn hurla, déclenchant l'hystérie de son bourreau. Elle était assaillie de toute part, impossible de ne faire ne serait-ce qu'un geste. La malheureuse humaine était à genou, elle n'avait même pas le loisir de se recroqueviller, la vampire était bien trop rapide. Elle laissa la fatalité s'occuper de sa vie…

Puis, il y eut un blanc. Plus un bruit. Plus de coup. Lynn sentait son sang couler.

Elle leva les yeux. ELLE l'observait, la vampire léchait son poignet blanc comme la mort, un sourire sur les lèvres. Un instant de répit. Un instant de grâce.

« - _Tu as vraiment bon goût, tu le sais ça ?_ » articula t'elle.

Lynn se releva brusquement, dans un dernier sursaut mais elle fut enserrée par de solides bras. Un de ces fins bras lui encerclait la taille alors que l'autre lui tenait le cou. L'anglaise sentit le souffle de sa ravisseuse, froid, sucré sur sa jugulaire. Plus que jamais, Lynn voulait se souvenir du nom qui lui titillait la langue. Mais plus que jamais, elle avait l'esprit embrumé. Seule une voix enfantine mais diabolique la frémir.

« -_Quelque chose à ajouter ? Non ? Bien. Ca m'est égal de toute manière._ »

Lynn perçut le grondement rauque de la gorge de la fille. Et sans prévenir l'anglaise hurla jusqu'à la mort :

« -_Démétri, Démétri_ ! »

Puis plus rien.

* * *

Le silence s'était brusquement installé dans l'immense bâtisse, tous les regards écarlates convergeaient vers un seul point.

La scène s'était figée, on aurait dit un tableau. Un tableau digne des plus grands peintres à l'apogée de l'Art. Une peinture représentant des êtres magnifiques, leurs yeux flamboyant férocement, leurs lèvres recouvertes du liquide carmin. A leurs pieds, des corps gisant, sans vie, pour certains, ils étaient encore penchés par-dessus, pour d'autres, ils les enlaçaient comme pour leur administrer un baiser mortel. Mais chacun des regards fixaient la jeune humaine dans les bras de la tant redoutée Jane Volturi.

Cette dernière avait brusquement interrompue son geste, son esprit tourbillonnait à toute allure. Que venait-il de se passer ? Avait-elle bien entendue ?

Elle contempla le visage inconscient de Lynn comme pour y chercher une réponse. Celui-ci lui révéla juste les blessures que la Volturi avait provoquées en la torturant. C'était le péché mignon de Jane, s'amuser avec ses proies avant de s'en repaitre. Mais elle avait été contrainte de s'arrêter. Et tous ces regards vers elle. Une vague d'agacement la submergea. Un vampire eut le malheur de remuer dans un coin de la salle, Jane y déversa toute sa colère et sa frustration. Sous les hurlements de ce dernier, ses pensées se firent plus claires, elle ne lâcha pas la jeune femme de sa poigne mais tourna son regard vers Aro, son maître. S'il fut décontenancé, il n'en montra pas un signe.

Cependant, ses pupilles laissait transparaitre une curiosité grandissante, il s'approcha lentement des deux femmes, la tête penchée sur le côté. Parvenu à leur côté, il caressa la joue de l'humaine délicatement de ses longs doigts froids. Il leva les yeux vers Jane un bref instant, qui cessa ses tortures.

Le silence était plus pesant que jamais.

« _- Je reconnais cette odeur Aro._ » prononça Caius

Comme surpris, Aro détourné son attention de Lynn pour de retourner vers ses compères, Marcus et Caius.

« _- Il semblerait que ce soit l'humaine d'Eléazar… _» Ajouta Marcus d'une voix morte.

Un sourire ravi se dessina sur le visage de marbre du vampire. Il était retourné à sa contemplation de l'humaine, toujours inconsciente dans les bras de Jane, il la caressait encore du bout des doigts. Celle-ci battit des cils et ouvrit les yeux.

« -_Nous n'avons qu'à demander mes amis. Notre invitée est réveillée_. » Aro replaça doucement une mèche ensanglanté derrière l'oreille de l'anglaise, puis il continua.

« _- Je m'excuse pour cet accueil inapproprié mademoiselle, cela n'était pas contre vous mais nous ne vous attendions pas… seule._ »

Lynn ne répondait rien, l'angoisse l'empêchait de parler, la douleur aussi. Elle se sentait soutenue dans des bras durs mais elle ne regardait que cet homme… fascinant. Elle ne le connaissait pas mais elle ressentit étrangement un immense respect à son égard. Cet homme respirait la grandeur et l'ordre. Il était une créature d'importance, elle le savait.

« _- Maître, ils sont arrivés, mais il y a un léger problème…_ »

« _- Tu peux les faire entrer, Jane se chargera de l'arrêter s'in ne peut se contrôler, n'est-ce pas Jane ? Tu es pleine d'énergie il me semble ?_ »

Lynn sentit la personne qui la tenait remuer. Elle leva la tête et reconnut soudainement celle qui l'avait torturé quelques minutes auparavant.

Elle hurla et tenta de se dégager de sa poigne de fer en remuant et ouvrit un peu plus ses blessures. Deux secondes plus tard et sans qu'elle sache comment, Lynn était dans les bras d'un homme qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Jane. Alec l'entraina à l'écart de la pièce alors que les yeux de l'humaine balayait la pièce remplit de cadavres. Il avait posé sa main sur sa bouche et lui chuchotait des paroles que seul eux deux connaissaient. Ces paroles eurent l'effet escompté au bout de quelques minutes, Lynn s'apaisa et hocha la tête. Seul Alec sut pourquoi.

Les deux revenaient doucement au cœur de la salle, le vampire soutenant l'humaine qui peinait à marcher. Plusieurs vampires avaient quittés la pièce, emmenant avec eux tous les restes des humains qui ont été déchiquetés.

La grande porte s'ouvrit soudainement avec fracas laissant entrer un Démétri bestial qui luttait contre l'emprise de Félix. Il grognait férocement, les yeux obstinément dirigés vers Lynn. C'est alors que Félix perdit patience et le plaqua à terre, réduisant le marbre du sol à l'état de gravillon. Mais cela ne suffit pas car Démétri claquait toujours furieusement des dents.

Un bref regard d'Aro à Jane et le calme revint rapidement après avoir essuyé les cris de leur compère traqueur.

Les trois rois s'avancèrent vers leurs sièges, seuls Caius et Marcus y prirent place. Aro serra ses mains et sourit.

_« -Comme je suis heureux de te revoir Démétri ! Ne m'en tient pas rigueur Félix mais tu es parti depuis moins longtemps que lui... Et comme j'étais inquiet de te savoir au milieu de ces humains Démétri ! Mais je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance… Aucunes règles n'ont été brisées, et tu l'as ramené !_ »

Aro, Démétri tournèrent leurs yeux vers Lynn qui soutint difficilement ces regards.

« _- Chère demoiselle, je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance ! Malgré ce petit incident dont j'espère vous ne nous en tiendrez pas rigueur. Ce sont les aléas d'un régime comme le notre voyez vous… Oh et il y a les petits abus de Jane que l'on ne saurait pas pardonner… Comment vous appelez-vous ?_ »

Lynn plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son ancien collègue, elle ne pensait pas que cette visite se passerait comme ça… Certes…

« _- En venant ici, certes je m'attendais à quelque chose de ce goût là mais…_ »

Sa voix faiblit, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle mais Alec la retint et l'assit sur le sol doucement. Elle croisa le regard inquisiteur de Jane reprit en s'agrippant désespérément à Alec.

« _- Mais je ne m'attendais pas à en faire les frais… Je vous crois quand vous me dites que ce n'était pas voulu, quand je vois le sort que vous avez réservé aux autres par rapport à moi…_ »

Les yeux de l'anglaise se portèrent vers Alec, emplis de gratitude. Quant à savoir pourquoi…

« - _Je m'appelle Lynn Winson. J'ai rencontré Démétri il y a de cela plusieurs mois._ »

Aro se retourna vers Caius et Marcus qui hochèrent de la tête. Alors il s'avança, la main tendue vers elle.

« _- Puis-je vous serrer la main ? Je pense avoir manqué quelques petites choses quand vous étiez inconsciente_. »

Perdue, elle chercha des yeux ses deux amis, Félix et Démétri. Alors que le premier l'encourageait, un sourire peint sur le visage, l'autre évitait tout contact, la tête baissée vers le sol. Elle donna sa main et ne réagit pas quant à la froideur de cette peau. Aro ferma les yeux et savoura.

Puis il les rouvrit et s'adressa à Alec et Lynn :

« _- Je crois que vous avez besoin de vous reposer Lynn. Et soigner vos blessures. Nous allons bien nous occuper de vous, ne vous en faites pas. Alec va s'en charger, il vous aidera, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

Alors Alec souleva la jeune femme dans ses bras et l'entraina au dehors, dans l'un des grands couloirs du bâtiment. Lynn n'osait croiser ses pupilles, elle les savait d'un noir d'encre et assoiffées, alors elle tourna la tête avant que la salle ne disparaisse. Juste le temps d'apercevoir Démétri qui la regardait et Aro qui s'approchait de lui.

* * *

« - _Tu ferais mieux de dormir maintenant_. »

« _- Comment ?_ »

Alec ouvrit une porte qui débouchait dans une chambre. Lynn pénétra dans la pièce, toujours soutenue par l'homme. Elle s'assit sur le lit alors que lui s'empressa de faire volte-face pour sortir.

« _- Attends !_ » s'exclama-t-elle.

Il se retourna.

« _- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ »

Lynn désigna d'un geste de la main un fauteuil situé non loin du lit. Il considéra un instant la jeune fille et finalement se retourna avant de se positionner devant le lit.

« _- Tant qu'à parler, j'aime autant rester debout_. »

« _- D'accord._ » elle acquiesça.

« - _Tu m'appelleras si ta jambe te fait de nouveau souffrir._ »

« _- Tu remercieras ta sœur de la part de ma jambe._ »

« _- Tu es sûre de vouloir qui je lui dise ça ?_ »

Alec était étonnée de voir le culot de cette humaine. Non seulement, après s'être fait torturer par un vampire et pendant qu'elle se faisait soigner par un autre, elle avait posé de multiples questions comme où elle était, qui étaient ces gens, vampires comme humains, qui était la vampire qui l'avait blessée… Bien sûr, Alec était resté évasif, répondant comme il pouvait car ce n'était pas à lui de le faire. Mais aussi parce que ça l'agaçait de jouer les baby-sitters. Mais maintenant, Lynn l'intéressait. Elle l'avait interpelé, qui était cette humaine capable de faire de l'humour sur la plus effrayante des vampires existant ? Sa sœur qui plus est.

« - _Seulement si tu es sur qu'elle ne recommencera pas_. »

Allons bon, un minimum de jugeote tout de même.

« - _Quand reverrais-je Démétri ?_ »

Alec sortit de ces pensées, après avoir agi comme le traqueur avait agi, il n'avait pas du tout imaginé qu'elle puisse lui réclamer ça. Vraiment intéressante.

« - _Probablement quand tu seras invitée par Maîtres Aro, Caius et Marcus à leur parler_. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche.

« _Ce qui se fera quand tu ne sentiras plus autant le sang_. » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

Lynn baissa les yeux, elle murmura « - _Et Félix ?_ »

« _- Il est derrière la porte. Je vous laisse._ »

Et il disparut, laissant une carrure gigantesque prendre sa place.

« _- Et bien Lynn ! Tu embaumes le sang séché !_ »

« - _Oh ça va, grande barrique ! Tu n'avais qu'à mieux me surveiller ! Oui, je te le reproche à toi car apparemment tu connais mieux cette Heidi que personne ! J'aimerais aussi que tu me parles de ton régime alimentaire, toi et… les autres vous aimez visiblement l'hémoglobine… C'est pas que je me sens un peu visé mais quand même… Il semble que j'en dérange quelques-uns aussi… Il n'y a qu'à voir l'expression de Démétri pour comprendre qu'il me déteste désormais… Je ne comprends plus Félix… Explique moi, aide moi à comprendre. Je ne reculerais pas. _»

« - _Veux-tu que je te présente celle qui a failli de tuer ?_ » Abrégea Félix.

« - _Laquelle ?_ »

* * *

« - _Ainsi, cette fille est ta tua cantante Démétri… Charmant…_ »

En réalité, tout ceux présent dans la pièce comprenait clairement ce qu'Aro se retenait de dire : On ne pouvait plus mal tomber. Un silence pesant retomba sur la petite assemblée composée des trois Rois, Renata le « bouclier » d'Aro chargée de sa protection et qui est toujours non loin de lui, Chelsea, son compagnon Afton, Jane, Démétri et Félix. Tous les gardes mineurs avaient été priés de partir.

Mais pourquoi se malaise au sein de la famille royale des vampires ?

Tout le monde se souvenait du sort de Didyme… La compagne de Marcus… La sœur d'Aro…

Félix rompit le silence en dévoilant bravement ses pensées, tout ça dans le but de protéger cette humaine auquel il s'était vite attaché…

_« - Mes maîtres, Vous avez lu dans nos deux mémoires à Démétri et à moi-même, vous savez comment Lynn est. Vous savez qu'elle pourra être la plus loyale des Volturi._ »

Nouveau silence. Le discours de l'imposant vampire n'avait servi à rien… A quoi pensait Aro en cet instant ? Il avait les yeux fermés et les mains jointes, sans doute réfléchissait-il… Mais une voix Morne et caverneuse le sortit de ses songes, cette même voix surprit tout le monde qui tourna les yeux vers… Marcus.

« - _Démétri, Félix. Quels sont vos liens avec cette humaine ?_ »4

* * *

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans que la situation évolue, Lynn restait dans sa chambre pour reposer sa jambe blessée. Elle avait revue une fois Félix qui était venu lui parler des Volturi. Alec était venu tous les jours en revanche, prenant de ses nouvelles et s'assurant qu'elle allait bien. Les deux s'entendait bien, et ils avaient tous deux mentionnés plus d'une fois le nom de Jane. Lynn aimerait la voir…

Alec avait expliqué à sa protégée que les Volturi l'avait attendu, que sa rencontre avec Démétri n'était pas un hasard. Ces révélations laissèrent Lynn songeuse…

Quand Alec partit une fois de plus de sa chambre, l'anglaise s'allongea et contempla le plafond, pensive. Il était d'une grande beauté, de superbes moulures s'étendaient d'un bout à l'autre. Des dorures recouvraient celles-ci. Un bâtiment très ancien, très noble…

Ses pensées se tournèrent à ce moment vers celui qui se prénommait Aro, l'un des trois « maîtres » des Volturi visiblement.

Mais qui sont exactement les Volturi dans… leur monde ? Aux yeux des humains, ces gens étaient de parfaits inconnus. Mais aux yeux de leur espèce ? Tous ces décors sublimes, toute cette élégance dans chacun des membres du groupe… Alec disait qu'ils étaient plus qu'un clan… Une famille. Et cet Aro semblait en être la clé avec Caius et Marcus… Se pouvait-il qu'ils soient les « chefs » de leur espèce ? Mais alors que venait-elle faire dans cette histoire ?

Le comportement de Démétri lui semblait soudain plus clair. Il avait une telle élégance, une telle retenue, une telle classe… Il était bien un membre de cette famille. Et l'idée qu'il puisse faire parti d'une « entreprise » parut à Lynn une idée soudain bien saugrenue. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une couverture !

Tout cela pour la rencontrer elle ? C'est bien ce qu'Aro avait laissé entendre…

Qu'ils l'attendaient…

Que Démétri devait la ramener…

Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-elle de particulier ?

L'anglaise sursauta soudainement quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un Félix souriant suivit d'une superbe femme que Lynn avait déjà rencontrée…

« _- Lynn, je te présente Heidi. Heidi, Lynn._ »

* * *

Bien loin de Volterra, peu de temps avant l'arrivée d'une certaine humaine chez les Volturi …

« _- Je t'interdis de sortir de cette région ! Est-ce clair ?_ »

« _- …_ »

« - _Je peux te retrouver n'importe où, n'importe quand ! Tu t'en rends compte j'espère ?_ »

« _- Pas la peine d'être aussi grossier, je ne suis pas ton petit animal obéissant !_ »

Le traqueur saisit la créature en face de lui par la gorge et grogna :

« - _Les Volturi sont la loi, tu dois la respecter, tu ne voudrais pas que je leur fasse du mal quand même ?_ »

« - _Pas la peine de me convaincre, je pourrais les tuer…_ »

* * *

**Encore une tentative désespérée pour mettre du suspense ! **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Merci aux habitués et à tous ceux qui me laissent leurs avis !**

**Cheers !**


	11. 10 Nouvelles vies

**Chapitre 10 : Nouvelle vie.**

* * *

**A Volterra…**

Trois semaines. Trois longues semaines pendant lesquelles Lynn n'avait pas quitté ces murs. Le plus souvent, la jeune anglaise avait passé son temps dans sa chambre ou même dans la bibliothèque car Alec lui avait clairement fait comprendre que tenter d'aller autre part sans que l'un des gardes soit au courant était une affaire risquée…

Le secret qui emplissait chacune des pièces de ce palais souterrain était épais. _Lynn le savait_. Et quelque part… Elle ne voulait pas en savoir plus que maintenant… Le… massacre auquel elle avait assisté et même fait part quelques semaines auparavant était et reste encore aujourd'hui un traumatisme pour l'humaine. Elle ne le montrait pas, non, elle restait la Lynn forte et intuitive, la Lynn de bonne humeur et taquine, la Lynn qui ressemblait à Félix, la Lynn qui se chamaillait avec Démétri…

Enfin ça c'était avant… Depuis ce jour elle ne l'avait pas revu… Pas un seul signe du Volturi. C'était à se demander s'il était encore en vie… Quand Lynn demandait de ses nouvelles à Félix, Alec ou même Heidi, les seules personnes qui la voyait de temps à autre, tous baissaient les yeux et refusaient de répondre. C'est vraiment à se demander s'il était toujours en vie…

Lynn passait donc des journées entières à attendre, attendre que sa jambe guérisse, attendre que l'un des trois seigneurs des lieux daignent lui accorder une audience, attendre que Démétri vienne la voir… Elle voulait le voir… Il lui manquait… Elle se rendait compte qu'elle s'était vraiment attachée à lui. Parce que passer ses journées à attendre permet de réfléchir, de prendre du recul. Ainsi, elle eut l'occasion de repenser à sa relation avec son ancien collègue, de où elle se trouvait, avec qui elle était, de trouver des solutions pour ne pas paniquer, prendre sur soi… Envisager qu'effectivement le monde n'était pas forcément comme elle l'avait toujours cru…

Elle eut tout le loisir de repenser à sa tendre amie, Sue, qui lui manquait terriblement. Souvent, Lynn se demandait comment aurait réagit sa romantique d'amie face à tous ces évènements. Aurait-elle paniqué ? Aurait-elle trouvé ça fabuleux ? Aurait-elle crié à la sorcellerie ? Lynn aurait tendance à penser que Sue aurait trouvé ceci merveilleux. Effrayant certes, mais extraordinaire. Sue faisait preuve d'une telle ouverture d'esprit !

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, Lynn sursauta. Une fois de plus. Plus elle restait à l'écart, sans explication, plus l'angoisse qui lui étreignait le cœur la détruisait… Elle ôta rapidement quelques larmes, souffla un grand coup et bloqua ses mains sous ses jambes pour contrôler leurs tremblements :

«_ - Oui ?_ »

Alec et Félix trouvèrent Lynn recroquevillé sur elle-même, le teint pâle et les yeux rouges. Elle dépérissait à vue d'œil… L'inquiétude de ne plus voir Démétri et de se retrouver dans un des lieux les plus effrayants du monde y jouait pour beaucoup… Tant qu'elle serait humaine elle ne pourrait pas supporter l'atmosphère du Palais des Volturi bien longtemps… Il fallait faire bouger les choses et les deux vampires qui entraient dans la chambre de l'anglaise en avaient bien conscience. C'est pour cela qu'ils étaient venus tous les deux, ils avaient obtenus l'autorisation des Seigneurs.

« -_Viens avec nous, on a quelque chose à te montrer._ » dit Félix

« - _Où allons-nous ?_ »

« -_ Contente-toi de t'habiller pour sortir._ » rétorqua Alec.

La jeune femme se leva non sans mal car ses blessures n'étaient pas encore entièrement remises, elle enfila une veste et mit des chaussures qu'elle récupéra dans la valise qu'elle avait emmené. Puis elle clopina vers les deux hommes qui se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte, Félix lui sourit gentiment tandis qu'Alec passa un bras dans le dos de l'anglaise pour la soutenir. Lynn fut surprise se ce geste et tourna sa tête vers le jumeau qui se contenta de regarder autre part.

« - _Merci_ » lui murmura-t-elle doucement.

Puis les trois s'engouffrèrent dans l'un des longs couloirs de la bâtisse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant la grande porte qui menait à l'extérieur. Lynn se souvenait être passée par là quelques semaines plus tôt, elle savait donc où menait cette porte… Félix, qui devançait de peu l'humaine et son confrère Alec, repoussa les lourds battants. Le Palazzo del Priori dévoilait une nouvelle fois sa superbe architecture à l'anglaise qui ne put rester de glace face à une telle vision. C'était la seconde fois qu'elle y pénétrait mais devant tant de majesté… C'était en ce lieu même qu'elle avait rencontré Heidi…

Le trio avança dans la froide bâtisse et se dirigeait vers la grande porte d'entrée. Parvenu à la hauteur d'une des fenêtres de la salle, Lynn s'arrêta net, surprenant alors Alec qui la tenait toujours par la taille. Il voulut demander à la jeune humaine pourquoi cet acte mais celle-ci était plongée dans ses pensées et dans la contemplation d'un vitrail. Il ne bougea plus et attendit patiemment qu'elle se décide, Félix s'était retourné et regardait le vitrail qui intéressait leur protégée.

Il s'agissait d'une représentation d'une scène de la Bible mettant en scène la naissance de Satan et de ses démons… Le haut du vitrail voyait s'étaler un ciel bleu et pur, parsemé d'anges et de rayons de lumières imposants. Au centre de la fenêtre, il y avait un ange, plus grand et plus majestueux que tous les autres. Il tenait une épée qui tranchait les ailes d'un être rouge et cornu, très semblablement Lucifer, ce dernier tombait dans les abysses et le feu de l'enfer au bas du vitrail. Des flammes léchaient le sol couvert de pierres, de trous et d'innombrables autres démons.

Mais ce n'est pas ce détail qui avait retenu l'attention de Lynn, en s'approchant plus près, on pouvait distinguer entre le Ciel et l'Enfer la terre des Hommes… Une terre avec des petites maisons, des champs, des humains… Mais parmi eux, et là était le détail troublant, des êtres semblables à des hommes. Ces êtres, dont le dos était en sang, attaquaient les humains et les attiraient vers l'enfer…

« - _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ » demanda Lynn en pointant du doigt l'une des scènes avec ces êtres au dos ensanglanté.

Félix et Alec semblèrent hésiter… Surtout le premier. Finalement, c'est l'un des jumeaux qui se décida à expliquer.

« - _Tu as devant toi une représentation de la création de l'enfer par Dieu et l'Archange Michel, celui au milieu du vitrail._ »

« - _Oui c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre mais… Cette représentation est assez différente de ce que j'ai toujours pu voir… Qui l'a faite ?_ ».

Nouvelle hésitation.

« - _C'est Maître Caius qui a donné ses directives pour ce vitrail. Il tenait à ce que certains éléments y apparaissent… Une sorte d'ironie de la Bible… Tu n'es pas sans savoir que nous vivons… Assez longtemps pour certains d'entre nous, et à aucun moment dans la Bible on ne parle de notre espèce._ »

« - _Votre espèce…_ » Murmura doucement Lynn.

Jusqu'ici, personne n'avait encore osé prononcer LE nom, LE mot. Car chacun savait que cela engendrerait de lourdes conséquences pour Lynn… Félix et Alec (bien que ce dernier le nie à tout prix) s'étaient beaucoup attachés à la jeune femme, et aucun ne désirait prendre le risque que cela change. Félix prit alors la parole :

« - _Lynn, laisse-moi te raconter une de nos légendes… Au commencement, notre race était des lieutenants de Dieu, des anges aussi purs que le veut la tradition. Mais un jour, cinq de ces anges descendirent sur Terre pour visiter les hommes. Quand Dieu l'apprit, il se mit en colère et attendit que les cinq anges remontent. Au milieu de la remontée, il leur coupa les ailes et les condamna à errer sur terre pour l'éternité, ainsi qu'à se nourrir de sang en plus de manger comme les humains. Les anges furent effrayés mais s'habituèrent à leurs nouvelles vies. Ils réussirent à crée d'autres êtres comme eux au bout de la 100ème année d'errances et ce répandirent sur Terre, vivant parmi les humains..._ »

« -_ Ce serait_… »

« - N_otre commencement, oui._ » Dit Alec « C_ependant, certains détails sont évidemment faux… !_ »

« - _Et mis à part ça tout est vrai alors ?_ » articula la jeune femme, intimidée.

« - _Sans doute pas non, enfin cela dépend si tu crois en Dieu ou pas._ » Expliqua Félix. « _Pour ma part, et je crois qu'Alec sera d'accord, après plusieurs centaines d'années tu ne crois plus vraiment en ce genre de bêtises.._ ».

Alec acquiesça silencieusement et Lynn reprit :

« -_ Tu disais qu'un détail était faux Alec… Lequel ?_ »

« -_ Nous ne mangeons pas comme les humains, contrairement à ce que dit la légende._ »

« - _Ah… Le sang, pas de problèmes mais la pizza… Dur la vie !_ »

« -_ La mort dans ce cas précis Lynn._ » Sourit Félix.

« - _Ah ? Autant pour moi !_ »

L'anglaise retourna à sa contemplation du vitrail, observant attentivement l'une des créatures terrestres. Puis elle murmura, se parlant à elle-même :

« -_ Des créatures ailées auxquelles on aurait coupé les ailes… Voilà pourquoi leur dos est couvert de sang sur ce vitrail…_ ».

Il y eut un bref silence, Lynn ne faisant plus aucun bruit, son regard rivé sur l'un des êtres. C'est alors qu'elle se retourna, observa tour à tour Félix puis Alec puis le vitrail, recommença encore deux fois de suite.

« - _Une révélation ?_ » demanda Félix.

Lynn tourna ses yeux vers lui puis se mit à rougir. Alec ajouta :

« - _Son cœur s'affole Félix. Tu as touché juste je crois._ »

Elle rougit de plus belle et repoussa Alec comme elle le pouvait. Celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire et maintint fermement sa prise contre sa taille, il se justifia en disant qu'elle ne tiendrait pas debout très longtemps sans lui. Félix souriait de toutes ses dents, il fixait l'anglaise, inquisiteur, attendant une explication. Lynn déglutit, releva la tête et marmonna :

« - _Ta légende parle de lieutenants de Dieu… Des anges…_ »

« - _Et ?_ » Encouragea Félix.

« - _Les anges sont connus pour être… Très beau._ » Lâcha t'elle, affreusement confuse. « _Je me disait juste à quel point cette légende avait des côtés vrais…_ »

Félix, ravi et fier comme un paon s'apprêtait à prendre la perche que Lynn lui avait si généreusement tendu pour la taquiner un peu plus, mais il fut interrompu par une voix forte et impériale qui résonna dans toute la salle vide.

« - _Tu as justement souligné un point intéressant Lynn ! Les lieutenants de Dieu. N'est-ce pas là la tâche que se sont imposés les Volturi ?_ »

Aro Volturi.

Le Seigneur et Maître de ces lieux se montrait enfin après trois semaines sans que Lynn ne put serait-ce que l'apercevoir. La seconde d'après, elle remarqua que Félix et Alec avait incliné leur tête vers Aro, respectueux, Lynn songea alors à faire de même mais se ravisa, après tout, ce n'était pas son maître à elle !

« -_ Que voulez-vous dire ?_ » interrogea-t-elle.

« - _Et bien… Je pensais te le dire accompagné de mes deux compagnons, Caius et Marcus, et après ta sortie avec Félix et Alec mais puisque tu le demandes…_ »

« -_Vous parliez des lieutenants de Dieu…_ »

« - _A vrai dire… La famille Volturi est en quelque sorte le clan qui fait régner l'ordre au sein de notre race. Nous sommes ceux qui empêchent le chaos dans le monde Lynn…_ »

« -_ Les lieutenants de Dieu…_ »

« - _Nous ne sommes les lieutenants de personnes jeune humaine._ » fit Aro impérieusement. _« Nous sommes la famille royale Volturi. C'est nous qui prenons chacune des décisions importantes de notre race, et chacun les respectent car on nous craint et on nous vénère. Marcus, Caius et moi-même sommes les créateurs de cet ordre. Nos soldats bien aimé comme Félix, Alec ou Jane en sont les acteurs, ce sont nos lieutenants._ »

« - _Et nous en sommes fiers_ » termina Alec alors que Félix hochait la tête comme pour appuyer ses dires.

Un tel discours laissa Lynn pantoise. Elle avait compris que les personnes qui l'entouraient étaient importantes mais à ce point…

« - _Alors… Le monde qui nous est caché… A nous les humains… Cet univers entier gravite autour de vous ?_ »

« _-Chacun de nous est libre de faire ce qu'il souhaite_ » répondit Alec. «_ Toutefois, il y a quelques règles que les maîtres ont installés…_ »

« -_Où ce serait le chaos…_ » Termina Félix.

« - _Et quelles sont-elles ?_ » Demanda l'anglaise, curieuse. Question à laquelle Aro répondit en souriant :

« -_Chaque chose en son temps Lynn… Il me semble que tes gardiens avaient quelque chose à te montrer… Et moi je suis las, je vais rentrer._ »

Aro fit quelque pas en direction de la porte par laquelle le trio était entré puis il se retourna et d'adressa à la jeune femme :

« - _Je ne manquerais pas de souligner à Caius l'intérêt que tu as porté à son vitrail. L'art est une chose importante à nos yeux et tu es l'une des rares personnes à avoir remarqué ce détail original… C'est bien._ »

Puis il disparut dans l'embouchure de la porte.  
La sortie d'Aro instaura un long silence dans le groupe, silence que Lynn interrompit en demandant :

« -_ Alors, vous vouliez me montrer quoi ?"_

* * *

« - _Il est juste hors de question que je monte sur ton dos Félix !_ » Fulmina Lynn.

« - _Oh allez ! C'est pour le poids que tu as peur ? Tu oublies que j'ai une force surhumaine, et je suis le plus fort du clan Volturi ! Ca va peut être être un peu juste mais j'y arriverais ne t'en fait pas !_ »

Lynn poussa un cri de rage suite à sa remarque et croisa les bras, bien décidé à ne pas changer de place. Alec, situé un peu en retrait, s'appuya contre un arbre, les mains dans les poches de sa longue veste grise en soupirant. Il ferma les yeux, un air de profond ennui peint sur son visage, il ne désirait pas prendre part à la chamaillerie entre Lynn et Félix.

Il faisait nuit noire dans la vallée toscane où se trouvait le trio. En sortant du Palazzo, Lynn fut perturbée par le fait qu'il fasse nuit, rester dans les sous-sols de Volterra aussi longtemps lui avait fait perdre la notion du temps. Elle avait alors demandé à ses compagnons pourquoi ils avaient attendu la nuit pour l'emmener au dehors. Félix avait alors levé son index comme réponse à la jeune femme et elle s'était rappelé ce que Démétri lui avait montré trois semaines auparavant et la plaisanterie qu'elle lui avait sorti : « _Vous n'êtes pas des lumières pourtant_ ». A l'évocation de ce souvenir, un léger sourire s'était dessiné sur ses fines lèvres.

C'est alors qu'une main sur son épaule fit sursauter l'anglaise et la sortit de ses songes, Alec.

« - _Lynn, tu devrais accepter de monter sur son dos, nous avons eu l'autorisation de t'initier à notre espèce. Nous allons te montrer ce que nous pouvons faire_. »

Son air sérieux fit perdre ses moyens à Lynn qui baissa les yeux, confuses. Devait-elle accepter et les suivre en sachant qu'aucun retour en arrière ne serait possible après cette initiation ? En avait-elle vraiment envie ? Elle pensa alors à Démétri. Si elle était venue jusqu'en Italie, c'était parce qu'il était là, mais si maintenant il ne pouvait plus être à ses côtés… Elle était bien moins sûre d'elle…

« -_ Quand vais-je revoir Démétri ?_ »

Félix et Alec écarquillèrent les yeux, s'il y a bien une question à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas tout de suite, c'était celle-là. Mais pourquoi diable demandait-elle cela s'interrogea Alec. Félix, lui savait. Il savait le lien qui unissait ses deux amis, il entreprit alors de répondre malgré l'interdiction qu'avait formulé maître Caius, au pire, il savait que maître Marcus interviendrait en sa faveur… Lui aussi connaissait l'affection de Lynn et Démétri, il comprendra que si Lynn n'a aucune garantie que Démétri soit là, elle ne rejoindra jamais les Volturi. C'est donc sous le regard surpris d' Alec qu'il s'exprima :

« - _Démétri est parti en mission pour un petit moment, il y a des choses que lui seul peut régler._ »

« -_ Pourquoi est-il parti sans me le dire ?_ » s'enquit Lynn.

« - _Démétri à obéit aux ordres des Seigneurs. De plus, laisse-moi te dire qu'il n'a aucun compte à te rendre._ » Intervint sèchement Alec.

Mais Félix s'approcha, prit les mains de la jeune femme et ajouta plus doucement :

« -_Il voulait venir te voir Lynn, mais ce n'était pas raisonnable avec tes blessures… Tu n'es pas sans savoir que Démétri est plus affecté que nous tous réunis par toi… Par ton odeur… C'est moi-même qui lui ait conseillé de partir faire ce qu'il avait à faire lui plus rapidement possible._ »

Elle plissa les yeux et observa les pupilles écarlates cherchant à y déceler la moindre lueur de mensonge. Sa voix changea alors de ton et elle prononça avec force :

« - _Jure le moi Félix._ »

« - _Je te le jure._ »

Elle sembla convaincue car elle dégagea ses mains de celle du colosse et passa un bras autour de sa nuque en tendant une de ses jambes.

« - _Il est hors de question que tu me portes sur ton dos, c'est dans tes bras ou je demande à Alec._ » Dit-elle.

« - _Et qui te dit que j'accepterais de te prendre dans mes bras moi ?_ » Demanda Alec avec un petit sourire.

« - _Tu m'obéiras._ » répondit-elle, une lueur de défi dans les yeux et en baissant sa jambe.

« - _Que tu crois !_ »

« - _Alec, porte moi dans tes bras, c'est un ordre !_ » Dit-elle en souriant et en détachant son bras du cou de Félix.

« - _Nope !_ » Conclut Alec en s'asseyant par terre.

Sa réaction eut le don de faire bouder Lynn qui croisa les bras de dépit. C'est alors que Félix l'emporta soudainement dans ses bras. Surprise, la jeune femme eut à peine le temps de passer ses bras autour de la nuque de l'homme qu'il partit à toute allure. La surprise passée, elle dit à Félix :

« -_ Et non, je ne savais pas que Démétri était plus affecté par moi que n'importe qui d'autre…_ »

Et le petit groupe s'enfonça dans la nuit noire italienne pour initier Lynn au monde des vampires…

* * *

**A plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de Volterra…**

Le soleil venait de se coucher sur les montagnes… L'atmosphère froide et humide de la journée ne se trouvait qu'amplifié avec la venue de la nuit. Même si l'été pointait le bout de son nez, le pays ou les deux vampires se trouvaient ne connaissait la chaleur que pendant de rares périodes. Ici, le quotidien se résumait à de la pluie, de la brume et des montagnes… Rien de plus.

Sur le flanc d'une des montagnes se trouvaient une petite cabane, visiblement l'habitation d'un homme-ermite. Une personne qui désirait vivre seule… Elle ne manquait à personne en fait…

Non loin de la cabane, un homme vêtu d'un long manteau gris sombre se tenait assis sur la branche d'un sapin. Il ne faisait pas attention à la fraîcheur de la nuit, ni à l'obscurité d'ailleurs. En fait, il suffisait de regarder un peu mieux pour constater qu'il était assis sur une branche à plusieurs centaines de mètres du sol, et pas la moindre trace d'une échelle pour y grimper. N'importe quelle personne se serait posé quelques questions en le voyant…

Ses pupilles flamboyaient d'une lueur écarlate, scrutant le flanc de la montagne à l'opposé. Mais pouvait-il vraiment voir à une telle distance ? Cet homme dégageait une aura particulière… Une sorte de majesté qui émanait de son être sans qu'il ait besoin de faire le moindre geste, il se tenait droit, la tête relevée fièrement. Son dos reposait contre le tronc du sapin, une jambe ballant dans le vide alors que l'autre était repliée sur la branche de l'arbre. Il paraissait être le maître des lieux. En le voyant on ne pouvait que s'incliner devant tant de prestance et de charisme. Tout cela était en plus amplifié avec l'apparence de l'homme, sa peau blanche contrastait avec l'obscurité de la nuit, elle semblait douce et fragile au toucher alors qu'en réalité elle était froide et dure comme le marbre. Ses cheveux bruns coupés courts dessinaient d'élégantes arabesques avec leurs courbes sur sa tête.

La quiétude du moment fut alors interrompue par le deuxième être surnaturel qui se trouvait là. Un être en apparence très semblable de part sa beauté, sa peau diaphane et sa prestance mais en observant plus attentivement, on pouvait discerner des différences majeurs par rapport à l'homme sur l'arbre. Les yeux tout d'abord, autant ceux de l'homme brillait d'une lueur écarlate comme les siens, mais on pouvait y lire la sagesse et le calme de plusieurs centaines d'années d'expérience alors que dans ceux du second vampire, on n'y voyait que la flamme féroce d'un nouveau-né sauvage et incontrôlable. Mais aussi de la tristesse…

Son apparence différait également de celle du premier. Alors que l'homme portait un long manteau gris impeccable, arborait une apparence propre et soignée, une stature élégante et raffinée, l'autre était plus sauvage, des longs cheveux qui n'avaient pas été peignés depuis sans doute un bon bout de temps, attachés en une rapide queue de cheval, des vêtements abimés, usés et sales et une allure bien moins gracieuse, plus… Sauvage.

Le vampire descendit de son sapin, il rejoignit le second vampire qui baissa la tête, un air de profonde détresse peint sur le visage. Le premier posa sa main sur son épaule, en guise de soutien, c'est alors que le second prononça :

« - _C'est fait Démétri…_ »

« - _Et ça va mieux ?_ » lui répondit-il.

La créature hésita, et elle murmura, honteuse :

« -_ Oui…_ »

Démétri hocha la tête satisfait. Il la laissa là et entra dans la cabane. Quelques secondes passèrent et il réapparut à l'extérieur.

« - _Ne t'en fais pas, il ne manquera à personne._ » Il se tut un instant et reprit. « -_ Je suis fier de toi, tu te contrôles beaucoup mieux, tu vas certainement pouvoir la revoir très bientôt._ »

Démétri guetta une quelconque réaction, rien ne vint de la part de son acolyte qui gardait la tête obstinément baissée.

« -_ Que se passe-t-il ? Tu n'es pas heureuse de cette nouvelle ?_ »

« - _Si, si, j'en suis satisfaite._ » répondit la femme vampire. « - _Je repensais juste à ce vampire… La cause de mes malheurs… Heureusement que tu es là maintenant…_ »

Démétri réfléchit un instant, puis il lui répondit, hésitant :

« -_ Je suis soulagé que tu ne me considères pas comme fautif…_ »

La jeune femme releva soudainement la tête, comme électrisée. Elle dit vivement :

« -_ Bien sûr que non Démétri ! Je sais quand même qui m'a fait cela, et ce n'était pas toi ! De plus, je te connais bien mieux maintenant, je sais que tu ne transformerais pas quelqu'un en vampire pour le plaisir ! Comme lorsque tu te nourris, tu sais te contrôler toi…_ » Sa voix diminua… « - _Quand rencontrerais-je les Volturi ? J'aimerais les remercier._ »

« - _Bientôt j'imagine. Mais nous sommes toujours à sa recherche…_ »

« - _Cet Emmett Cullen va regretter de m'avoir fait ça…_ »

* * *

**Plusieurs mois auparavant, Londres.**

Félix Volturi venait à peine d'arriver à Londres que déjà les ennuis commençaient ! Rien à faire, côtoyer des humains ne lui allaient décidément pas. A chaque fois qu'il retournait dans le monde des humains, il fallait toujours qu'un problème lui tombe sur le dos.

Une heure. Cela faisait une petite heure qu'il était là et il était déjà en train de courir à travers les toits de Londres, un humain sur le dos. En fuite. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Ah oui, Démétri lui avait dit avant qu'il ne parte, Sue. Alors que le vampire courait à toute allure, il réfléchissait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Son objectif : trouver une parade, trouver une solution à cet épineux problème. Sue est la meilleure amie de Lynn, le futur membre des Volturi. Donc si Sue meurt et que Lynn vient à savoir que c'est la faute des Volturi… Il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'elle rejoigne le clan… De plus, il ne peut pas la laisser en vie, la loi des vampires, établie par le clan Volturi lui-même, stipule bien qu'aucun humain au courant du secret ne peut garder la vie. Deux solutions s'offrent alors à lui : soit il la tue et il y a des chances pour que Lynn comprennent un jour que c'est la faute des vampires… Elle n'est pas bête quand même. Soit il la transforme et là… C'est encore plus de complications…

Félix se torturait les méninges. Que faire ? Il arrivait maintenant dans la campagne londonienne avec son fardeau. Une maisonnette avec une grange à côté retint son attention. Parfait. Un peu d'intimité. Il déposa Sue dans la grange et fila espionner rapidement les habitants de la maisonnée. Quelques secondes passèrent à peine qu'il était déjà revenu. Il n'avait vu qu'un petit couple de vieille personnes probablement sourds. L'idéal.

Le Volturi s'assit dans la paille à côté de la jeune femme, songeur. Il n'avait toujours rien décidé. La tuer ou la transformer ? Pour lui, la loi était claire, hors de question de la laisser en vie. C'était soit la mort, soit une vie de vampire pour la jeune Sue Fitzgerald. Elle n'aurait pas dû autant fouiner dans la vie de Démétri… Il la regarda, évanouie, et décidé d'établir une liste mentale de toutes les raisons qu'il avait à la tuer ou la transformer :

La mort : S'il la tuait, une fois Lynn au courant du secret des Volturi et de Démétri, elle leur en voudrait et refuserait catégoriquement de les rejoindre. Peut-être trouver une excuse ? Comme un braquage ou une maladie… ?

La transformation de Sue : Plusieurs risques se présentaient alors, Sue pourrait tuer Lynn en cherchant à la revoir, elle pourrait révéler à son amie que les Volturi sont les méchants garnements qui ont détruit sa vie…

Dans tous les cas, il y avait de fortes chances pour que Lynn refuse de les rejoindre. Game over. Félix fronça les sourcils, Démétri allait s'en prendre une belle ! Il ne pouvait pas faire plus attention ? Bon d'accord, il parait que le parfum de sa chanteuse vous fait perdre la tête mais s'il a réussi à se contrôler pour ne pas la tuer il aurait plus faire plus attention à son comportement ! Félix songea que, de la bande des soldats Volturi, le cérébral de la bande était Alec… Peut-être il pourrait lui demander … Non. Félix était un grand garçon et il allait se débrouiller tout seul. Il replongea dans ses pensées…

C'est alors que d'un seul coup, il releva la tête et la tourna vers Sue comme si en la contemplant cela l'aidait à peaufiner son idée. Il détailla son visage point par point, son menton, ses joues, ses lèvres, ses pommettes, son nez… Une chose est sûre, elle allait faire une très jolie immortelle… Ses oreilles, ses délicats sourcils, ses yeux… Ses yeux qui se mirent à papillonner ! Elle se réveillait ! Félix se redressa et se concentra sur l'idée qu'il allait boire son sang, il imaginait déjà la chaleur du liquide parcourir son corps défunt. Il savourait déjà la saveur du nectar entre ses lèvres.

Sue toussa violemment, Démétri avait serré fort au point de la faire s'évanouir ! Elle se redressa doucement et ouvrit les yeux. Mais où était-elle ? Elle regarda aux alentours et ne vit personne. Elle était allongée dans la paille et ne voyait que des ballots de paille et de foin s'empiler. Une grange. Elle secoua sa tête pour retrouver les idées claires et dans un sursaut d'effroi elle se souvint de Démétri et de son secret, ainsi de ce qu'il faisait. Prise de panique, elle fouilla dans sa poche et constata avec soulagement que son portable était toujours là. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'elle pianotait avec difficulté les touches du téléphone. Un grincement sinistre la fit sursauter, elle lâcha son portable et se redressa sur ses genoux pour regarder autour d'elle. Plus rien. Son cœur battait à vive allure, elle se pencha pour récupérer son bien perdu dans la paille, la remuant, quand elle entendit un sifflement sur sa gauche. Puis sur sa droite. De nouveau sur sa gauche. Devant elle. On se déplaçait excessivement vite. La panique était à son comble, Sue respirait fort, elle commençait à pleurer d'effroi, telle une proie prise au piège. Les bruits de déplacement ne s'arrêtait plus, ils étaient très distincts, Sue savait très bien qu'on tournait autour d'elle, elle ne parvenait pas à mettre la main sur son portable. Elle hurla comme on hurle de désespoir:

« - _Arrête ça tout de suite Démétri !_ ».

Elle sanglotait, ne perdant pas espoir de retrouver son téléphone, cherchant frénétiquement dans la paille, la retournant. Elle sentit alors la froideur du portable dans sa main, elle ne put retenir un cri de soulagement. Elle s'en saisit et l'ouvrit.

Une ombre passa et la plaqua de nouveau au sol, projetant l'objet bien loin de sa propriétaire qui hurla de peur. Un homme massif se tenait au dessus d'elle, il la maintenait plaqué au sol et la regardait avec un grand sourire cruel. Sue remarqua ses pupilles sanguines et cria, cherchant à attirer l'attention d'une bonne âme qui passerait par là. Le vampire colla sa main à sa bouche et se pencha sur elle.

« -_ Il n'y a personne aux alentours pour te venir en aide ma jolie…_ » Il susurra. « - _Démétri a bien essayé de te protéger mais il faut croire qu'un Volturi tout seul ne vaut pas grand-chose…_ »

Sa bouche toujours recouverte de la main glaciale du vampire, Sue se débattait et tentait d'hurler à travers la poigne de l'homme. Curieux, il libéra sa bouche :

« -_ Qui êtes-vous ?_ » interrogea l'anglaise.

Le vampire alors sourit, et se pencha sur elle doucement. Il murmura à l'oreille d'une Sue figée par la peur.

« - _Emmett Cullen, un ennemi des Volturi… Et donc de ton ami Démétri…_ »

« - _Si… Si Démétri était un ami, il n'au… il n'aurait pas essayé de me tuer !_ » Balbutia-t-elle tant bien que mal.

« - _Te tuer ? Ma pauvre amie… Le petit Volturi essayait au contraire de protéger ta Lynn que je convoite tant… Et te protéger toi aussi par extension… Celui qui veut vous tuer, c'est moi !_ »

Félix se jeta alors sur la gorge de Sue qui hurla. Puis il disparut en emportant un petit téléphone pendant que tout son corps brûlait… Sa lente mort la faisant basculer dans la dégénérescence la plus complète…

Quelques jours plus tard, Sue venait d'arriver dans le Nord de l'Angleterre. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, elle était couverte de sang et se cachait dans une grotte humide et froide. Mais elle ne souciait guère de où elle se trouvait, elle repensait au mal qu'elle avait fait ces derniers jours, à tous ces gens qu'elle avait tués… Sue poussa une longue complainte désespérée. Ses yeux ne pouvaient plus pleurer, son cœur ne battait plus mais la souffrance qui la déchirait suffisait à exprimer sa détresse. Elle était seule. Elle avait tué. Elle se souvenait du nom qui lui avait infligé cela. Sa gorge la brûlait. Et ce qui restait de l'âme de l'anglaise luttait pour réfréner cette envie de soulager sa soif. Elle resta là plusieurs jours, plusieurs nuits. Elle ne savait plus. Elle avait perdu toute notion du temps. Elle attendait sa mort. Elle voulait mourir. Mais la mort ne semblait pas vouloir lui rendre visite… C'est quelqu'un d'autre qui vint la voir.

Son nouvel instinct de vampire l'avait senti venir. Sue s'était redressée et penchée en avant, sa lèvre supérieure s'était levée pour découvrir des canines incroyablement blanches et tranchantes. La jeune femme s'était entendue grogner.

Puis quand elle découvrit l'identité de son visiteur, ses yeux se voilèrent et elle s'effondra. L'homme s'approcha d'elle doucement, les deux mains levées, signe qu'il ne voulait rien tenter contre elle. Sue avait alors parlé, la voix morne et éteinte :

« _- Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?_ »

« - _Je t'ai traqué._ »

« - _Tu as peur de moi Démétri ? »_ Elle ricana. « -_ Tu peux faire pareil que moi il me semble, pourquoi serais-tu effrayée d'une jeunette comme moi ? Tu n'as pas commis autant de crimes que moi c'est ça ?_ » Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« - _Sue… J'ai essayé de te protéger, mais il m'a eu par surprise… Tu avais disparu… Je t'ai cherché… Et puis j'ai compris qu'ils allaient s'en prendre à Lynn… Je suis donc parti la protéger._ »

« -_ Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Lynn à la fin ?_ » cria Sue.

« - _Elle… Apparemment, elle serait capable de remettre de l'ordre dans le monde des vampires… J'ai été désigné pour la protéger Sue. Pas pour vous faire du mal… Je suis ton allié Sue… Et je vais t'aider comme je peux… Mais je dois rester près d'elle le plus souvent possible pour l'aider à se remettre. Elle est détruite depuis ta mort…_ »

Sue s'emporta.

« - _Ma mort ?_ »

« - _Il valait mieux lui faire croire cela pour l'instant Sue… Tu sais à quel point elle est fragile au fond… Mais ne t'inquiète pas… Tu la reverras._ »

La vampire se leva et tenta d'attraper Démétri par la gorge. Celui-ci l'esquiva, tapa dans son bras tendu et la projeta contre le mur de la grotte dans un fracas assourdissant. En retombant, Elle se mit à genoux et garda la tête baissée. Elle dit dans un sanglot :

« - _Comment pourrais-je la revoir Démétri ? Je ne serais jamais capable de me contrôler ! Pas après avoir tué Mark…_ »

* * *

**DONE ! Chapitre 10 bouclé. Bon, j'ai mis le temps mais j'avoue que je suis assez fière de ce que j'ai écrit là. L'histoire avance bien. Que pensez-vous de mes révélations ? Que pensez-vous de Démétri ? De Sue ? Et oui… Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de la tuer… Elle est importante pour moi après tout. Et la mascarade de nos deux Volturi ? Votre avis ?**

**Concernant le début de chapitre, j'ai cherché à faire bien évoluer le rapport qu'avait Lynn avec le clan Volturi. Mais il n'y a rien à faire, faire intervenir Aro me met mal à l'aise, j'ai tellement l'impression de le dénaturer. Par contre j'ai beaucoup de plaisir à écrire avec Félix et aussi la relation Lynn-Alec !**

**Ce chapitre commence avec assez de légèreté je trouve. Et plus l'histoire passe plus l'ambiance devient lourde, vous ne trouvez pas ?**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Et on se voit pour la suite j'espère (de votre côté hein ! Moi je suis toujours là !) ;)**

**Vampiriquement, **

**Yuna Casull**


	12. 11 Son nom est partout

**Chapitre 11**

**"Son nom est partout"**

* * *

Le soleil se levait doucement sur le petit village de Ceppaloni. Ses rayons encore timides doraient les paysages de la campagne italienne, sublimant chaque arbres d'un champ d'olivier, éclairant les pierres brunâtres des petites maisons de campagnes. L'été approchait à grands pas mais la fraîcheur matinale était encore présente, cependant, le ciel sans nuages promettait une longue et belle journée ensoleillée.

Lynn se réveilla avec les gazouillements des oiseaux. Percevant les rayons du soleil à travers les paupières, elle grommela et tira ses couvertures par-dessus sa tête avec difficulté afin de profiter encore un peu de quelques minutes de sommeil bien mérité. Car depuis bientôt quatre jours, Lynn se faisait bringuebaler toutes les nuits et était forcée de dormir la journée, ceci afin de voyager avec Alec et Félix qui lui faisait découvrir leur univers. Ces trois jours avaient été les plus courts de sa vie, d'une part parce qu'elle dormait, et d'autre part parce que ses compagnons lui montraient des choses qu'elle jugeait fantastiques et extraordinaires. Entre les démonstrations « pratiques » de leurs pouvoirs comme la vitesse, la force (Félix avait absolument tenu à montrer cette partie, soulevant toute la nuit des rochers immenses, des troncs d'arbres, tout ce qui lui passait sous la main quoi… Au moment de rentrer, quand Lynn avait grimpé dans ses bras, le vampire s'était écroulé au sol prétextant ne pas avoir assez de force pour un tel poids, la demoiselle n'avait guère apprécié la plaisanterie…)

Elle avait aussi pu constater la dureté de leur peau, Félix avait défié l'anglaise d'aller pincer Alec qui n'avait pas sourit une seule fois depuis leur départ, au début elle avait refusé mais elle ne pouvait pas résister à un défi du style « t'es pas cap Lynn », et _Félix le savait_, elle avait donc laissé passer la nuit et au lever du soleil, elle s'était penchée sur son bras et s'était tordue les doigts. Dans l'instant, Lynn avait oublié avec la fureur que Félix courrait excessivement plus vite qu'elle…

Sous ses draps, la jeune femme souri à ces souvenirs, elle était reconnaissante quelque part à Félix de lui présenter ce monde de cette façon. Il la connaissait bien mieux qu'elle le croyait et il savait comment présenter la chose pour ne pas qu'elle panique. Il n'avait pas abordé la question des meurtres humains et de la nourriture des vampires, Lynn avait bien tenté d'aborder le sujet mais Alec avait jugé qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore entendre parler de ces faits. Il avait très certainement perçu l'hésitation dans sa voix mais il savait que cela n'allait pas tarder car elle avait quand même demandé et cela n'était pas par obligation mais l'objet d'une réelle curiosité.

Lynn se souvint de Félix lui demandant de retenir sa respiration alors qu'il ferait pareil. Elle avait sentit le piège mais avait quand même obéit. Au final, voyant que Félix tenait bon, elle s'était décidée avec amertume d'abandonner, demandant en revanche des explications de suite.

Puis vint le temps des démonstrations que Lynn avait qualifié de « cours théoriques sur la vie d'un suceur d'hémoglobine ». Mais cela se passa moins bien… Au fond d'elle, l'anglaise savait pertinemment ce qu'on voulait d'elle… Alors quand Alec lui expliqua que leur cœur ne battait plus… Qu'ils étaient morts… Elle s'était souvenue d'un détail qui remontait à l'arrivée de Démétri en Angleterre… A l'époque, elle avait découvert à sa façon de parler qu'il n'était pas tout jeune. Elle leur avait donc demandé leur âge… Et les deux vampires, après une courte hésitation, estimèrent qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix et révélèrent qu'ils étaient immortels. Quelques secondes passèrent et Lynn s'était levée pour aller se coucher, sans un mot de plus pour ses compagnons. Elle ne se sentait _pas_ prête à vivre jusqu'à l'éternité…

Le lendemain, elle s'était levée, n'avait pas parlé de la veille et avait demandé à en savoir plus quant au peuple d'immortel qui vivait sur cette Terre. Ainsi, elle avait apprit le mode de vie de la majorité vampirique, les nomades. Elle en sut plus également sur l'origine des Volturi, leur rôle dans les lois mais jamais elle ne sut lesquelles c'étaient.

Maintenant, le voyage du trio touchait à sa fin. La veille, Alec avait déclaré qu'il fallait retourner à Volterra, que plus rien ne servait à rester là. Lynn avait donc pu dormir pendant la nuit car il n'était plus utile de cacher les deux vampires à la lumière du jour. Et c'est à la en fin de matinée que Lynn se réveilla.

Planquée sous sa couverture, elle ne voulait pas bouger, elle décida de ne faire aucun bruit, comme si de rien n'était pour rester le plus longtemps possible à somnoler. Mais c'était sans compter l'arrivée fracassante de Félix dans la chambre qui clama :

« _- Bonjour petite humaine, rien ne sert de faire semblant de dormir, je sais que tu es réveillée nous avons entendue ta respiration changer !_ »

« _-Mmmmh… ! Fiche-moi la paix Godzilla ! Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de cette histoire d'ouïe !_ »

« _-Non, nous allions le faire aujourd'hui petite ! C'est comme notre fabuleuse acuité visuelle ! T'ai-je complimenté sur ta petite tenue du matin ?_ »

Etouffant un cri d'indignation, Lynn s'empara d'une de ses chaussures au pied de son lit et, ses yeux toujours protégés de la lumière du jour, elle la lança à l'aveuglette.

« -_ Je suis sûre que tu ne peux pas voir à travers mes draps._ » Couina-t-elle.

« _-Non c'est vrai._ » Il rigola et déposa la chaussure qu'il avait attrapée par terre. « -_ Par contre si tu ne te lèves pas, il va faire très lumineux d'un coup… !_ »

« - _Je t'interdis de te mettre au soleil Volturi_. »

« - _Oh ! J'ai atteint l'insulte extrême ! Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que Démétri qui a droit à ce petit surnom… !_ » Il ouvrit les rideaux et se positionna devant la fenêtre, brillant soudainement de milles éclats.

Mais la réaction qu'il attendait ne vint pas. En effet, à la place de la plainte tant attendue, Félix dû faire face à une Lynn mécontente qui se leva d'un seul coup et qui le recouvrit de son drap, stoppant ainsi cet excès de luminosité.

« _- Pourquoi tu n'as pas esquivé ?_ » demanda-t-elle.

« _- Pour t'attraper plus facilement._ » rétorqua le vampire qui replia soudainement le drap sur son amie. Il l'enveloppa entièrement et souleva son bagage aussi facilement qu'un oreiller. Lynn remua pour se libérer mais il tenait bon, alors elle attendit, sentant que Félix se déplaçait. Elle se promit intérieurement qu'un jour elle lui rendrait la pareille… Puis elle atterrit sur un sol dur et froid, elle savait que l'heure de la délivrance approchait, elle inspira profondément pour disputer son kidnappeur… Et perdit toute contenance quand elle aperçut Alec qui la débarrassait du drap, accroupit près d'elle.

« -_ Bonjour._ » Dit-il simplement en dégageant son épaule.

« _- Salut Alec._ » répondit-elle en souriant. « _Bien dormi ?_ »

Quand il haussa un sourcil, elle se reprit, rougissante.

« -_ Ah. J'ai oublié. Euh… Tu t'es bien occupé cette nuit ?_ »

« -_ Si l'on veut. Je l'ai passé à empêcher Félix de te réveiller._ »

Il se redressa et attrapa la jeune femme par la main, l'aidant à se relever. Celle-ci marmonna un merci sincère. Puis Alec s'en alla en fermant la porte derrière lui. Lynn regarda où elle était, la salle de bain, message reçu.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle réapparut dans la cuisine où Félix l'attendait tout sourire, pendant qu'Alec saisissait son long manteau gris. Avisant de la nourriture sur la table, elle s'y assit et s'empara d'une tranche de pain. « Godzilla » s'approcha de l'humaine et dit mielleusement :

« -_ Je t'ai prit des oranges, ma tendre amie._ »

Elle avisa les trois oranges aux superbes couleurs et lâcha, provocante :

« -_ Bof, je préfèrerais du café.._. »

Félix prit un air faussement choqué, la bouche grande ouverte, les mains sur les joues, les yeux grands ouverts alors qu'Alec sourit, tapis dans l'ombre d'un coin de la cuisine. Le comportement du dernier fit plaisir à Lynn qui s'attaqua à l'un des fruits gorgés du soleil italien.

« - _Dites… Pourquoi n'attendons-nous pas la nuit pour repartir ? Cela serait plus simple pour vous, non ?_ »

« -_ Tu nous sous-estimes Lynn va !_ » articula Félix. « - _Nous n'aurons aucun souci à nous déplacer sans nous faire voir tu sais, des siècles d'expérience !_ »

Puis il s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui glissa à l'oreille :

« -_ Sa sœur manque à Alec. Alors il veut vite la rejoindre !_ »

Lynn aperçut le concerné qui roula des yeux, exaspéré.

* * *

**Volterra, deux jours plus tard.**

Depuis son retour dans les souterrains du Palais, la vie avait repris son cours pour Lynn. De nouveau elle restait dans sa chambre sans pouvoir bouger. Et de nouveau, la morosité menaçait de l'emporter. Il n'y avait rien à faire, rester seule, malgré les visites de Félix et Alec (des fois même accompagné de sa sœur !), faisait repenser à Lynn l'étrangeté de la situation et elle sentait une angoisse lui étreindre le cœur alors qu'elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas lieu d'être étant donné qu'elle avait très bien pris les récentes révélations quelques jours auparavant. Elle sentait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose…Et elle savait parfaitement quoi.

Voilà où en était ses pensées quand Félix ouvrit la porte de sa pièce. Il la trouva comme à son habitude sur le lit, assise, les jambes repliés et les bras les entourant.

Quand elle l'entendit, elle leva la tête et se mit debout. Lynn enfila ses chaussures et embarqua un gilet qu'elle mit en s'approchant de son ami.

« - _Je veux les voir tout de suite Félix_. »

« -_ Tu ne peux pas pour l'instant Lynn._ » Dit-il. « - _Je vais leur demander pour que tu puisses les voir demain._ »

Il poussa doucement la jeune femme par l'épaule, celle-ci baissa les yeux et reparti sur son lit en reprenant sa position. Il soupira :

« - J_e suis sincèrement désolé mais même moi je ne peux pas les voir et tu ne peux pas sortir seule, c'est bien trop risqué pour toi…_ »

Lynn posa sa tête contre le mur et dit :

« -_ A demain Félix alors…_ »

Celui-ci la regarda, peiné et comprenant qu'elle ne désirait pas sa présence, il s'en alla, non s'en jeter un dernier coup d'œil à son amie qui s'installa dans son lit. Elle ne bougera pas.

La porte se ferma et Lynn la guetta du coin de l'œil, écoutant pour savoir de quel côté Félix s'en allait. Puis elle patienta, hésitant sur l'attitude à prendre avant de brusquement se décider. Elle se tourna et programma son réveil pour qu'il sonne une heure plus tard. Ainsi, si on l'espionnait, le vampire n'entendrait qu'une humaine dormir. Elle enleva ses chaussures et s'endormit par-dessus les draps.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, Lynn s'empressa de la couper, rechaussa ses pieds et dans la minute, elle était dans le couloir. Tout d'abord, elle hésita quant à la direction à prendre puis elle se décida. Elle fonça sans s'arrêter. On lui avait demandé de ne jamais sortir sans être accompagné, pour sa propre sécurité. Et bien elle obéissait. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Pour l'instant, elle était la plus déterminée des personnes de ce monde et se fichait des conséquences. Elle aurait ce qu'elle voulait.

Cependant elle aurait peut être dû écouter car elle croisa plusieurs immortels qui la fixèrent avec intérêt. Les yeux noirs cerclés d'une fine couronne rouge lui indiquèrent que ces vampires n'étaient pas là pour décorer. Grâce aux quelques jours qu'elle avait passés en compagnie d'Alec, elle reconnut dans leurs yeux la lueur de la soif. Elle aurait dû avoir peur… Mais la jeune anglaise eut une réaction tout à fait remarquable. Elle leva la tête et leur jeta un regard hautain, supérieur, Félix lui avait indiqué comment reconnaître la garde personnelle des Volturi de la garde générale. Et ceux-ci n'étaient que des vampires « inférieurs » en quelque sorte.

Lynn savait que si les Volturi s'intéressait autant à elle, ce n'était pas pour rejoindre la garde générale…Elle conserva son allure et lâcha à leur encontre :

« -_ Je serais vous je ne m'approcherais pas._ »

Les vampires à la veste gris clair eurent un regard surpris, surpris qu'une humaine leur parlent d'un ton aussi audacieux. Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme continuait sa route, foulant le sol d'un pas vif. Elle refusait d'écouter son instinct qui n'avait de cesse de l'encourager à courir. Elle en croisa d'autres qui l'avaient très certainement entendu. Eux-aussi affichait des yeux assoiffés. Elle les fusilla du regard et continua.

Tout ce manège n'échappa cependant pas à l'un des vampires de la garde personnelle d'Aro, Caius et Marcus. Et ce comportement lui plaisait beaucoup… Elle sentait qu'elle allait bien s'entendre avec elle une fois transformée…

Jane Volturi, tapie dans l'ombre d'un couloir désert, suivait la progression de la petite humaine dans le dédale des couloirs du Palais.

Lynn Winson, quant à elle, voulait rejoindre le plus rapidement possible la grande salle de l'autre jour.

C'est alors qu'elle se retrouva dans un cul de sac. Agacée, elle fit volte face quand elle entendit des ricanements. Les cinq vampires qu'elle avait croisés lui barraient le chemin. Le cœur de Lynn fit un saut dans sa poitrine puis elle reprit contenance.

« -_ Allez-vous-en._ »

Les cinq ne l'écoutèrent pas, ils avançaient sans se soucier de qui pouvait être cette humaine qui se baladait dans les couloirs de la demeure des Seigneurs Volturi. Lynn répéta plus fort :

« - _Allez-vous-en !_ »

L'un hocha la tête négativement sans s'arrêter. Prise au piège, la jeune femme refusa cependant de reculer. Une voix de petite fille résonna alors dans l'allée, glaciale, sadique. Lynn put voir les visages de ses cinq vampires se décomposer par la peur. Simultanément, tous s'écroulèrent par terre en hurlant de douleur. Lynn écarquilla les yeux et chercha l'origine de ce phénomène. Elle vit Jane s'approcher, un sourire peint sur les lèvres. Elle avançait calmement et enjamba les hommes qui se tordaient toujours par terre.

Lynn ne savait que faire : la remercier, craindre aussi pour sa vie ou rager d'avoir été découverte. Mais Jane s'adressa à elle :

« _- Tu m'as impressionnée je dois dire. D'autres auraient fuis bien avant devant telle menace._ »

Lynn acquiesça, troublée par la fille vampire aux allures d'ange.

« - _Oh silence !_ » haussa Jane aux cinq vampires qui se turent l'instant d'après, libérés du sort de la Volturi. « - _Que veux-tu pour t'aventurer ainsi dans les couloirs malgré ce qu'on t'a dit ?_ »

« -_ Je veux parler à vos Maîtres._ » fit-elle de nouveau décidé.

« - _On ne voit pas les maîtres comme cela humaine._ »

« -_ C'est maintenant ou je rentre en Angleterre._ » Osa Lynn

Tant d'audace laissa Jane muette quelques secondes, elle voulut répliquer mais fut interrompu :

«_ - Laisse petite sœur, ils sont d'accord pour lui parler._ » s'approcha Alec.

Jane ne dit rien et s'écarta pour laisser passer son frère jumeau qui s'approcha de Lynn avant de la tenir par la taille. Rebelle, elle le repoussa :

« _- Arrête._ » souffla-t-elle, vexée. « -_ Je ne souffre plus._ »

« - _Tu ne tromperas personne ici Lynn. Tout le monde sent le sang battre dans ta jambe à cause de l'effort que tu as fourni. Tu n'aurais pas dû sortir._ » Trancha-t-il en la maintenant contre lui.

Ils avancèrent tous les trois lorsque Lynn reconnut les fameuses portes qu'elle avait franchies voilà plusieurs semaines. Elle freina brusquement :

« -_ Pas de mauvaises surprises cette fois-ci ?_ » demanda-t-elle en faisant allusion au festin quotidien des Volturi auxquels elle avait participé malgré elle.

« -_ Il fallait y penser avant._ » rétorqua Jane en poussant les lourds battants qui grincèrent.

Une fois de plus, la vaste salle de marbre vert se déployait devant les yeux impressionnés de Lynn. Ses yeux firent un rapide tour de la pièce, contemplant les sculptures, le sol, les colonnes, les phrases en latin… Elle aperçut un vampire en manteau gris clair terminer de frotter un bout du sol avec une serpillère. Elle le vit la tremper dans un seau à l'eau écarlate et repartir. Lynn laissa échapper un :

« -_ Ah_. »

Elle sentit Alec serrer sa prise dans son dos, comme pour la rassurer. L'anglaise tourna la tête vers lui, il ne la regardait pas, les yeux obstinément fixés sur sa droite.

« - _C'est bon._ » lui murmura t-elle. « _-Je gère._ »

Elle sentit la pression se relâcher alors dans son dos, elle fixait toujours Alec qui tourna la tête pour regarder face à lui. Elle tourna donc les yeux dans la même direction que lui et vit Aro et Marcus qui approchait avant de s'asseoir sur leurs sièges respectifs, l'un au centre, l'autre sur sa droite.

« -_ Lynn !_ » s'exclama Aro, ravi. « -_ Quel plaisir de te voir ! Pardonne-nous de ne pas t'accorder autant de temps que nous le souhaiterions mais nous avons des soucis avec quelques-uns des nôtres dans le Nord de la Chine. Et cela requiert toute notre attention. Mais je t'en prie ! Tu voulais nous voir pour nous demander quelque chose ?_ »

Elle se dégagea de la prise d'Alec et s'avança de quelques pas. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, Félix et Heidi les avait rejoints. Le premier fronça les sourcils, mécontent et la seconde lui offrit un grand sourire éclatant qui lui fit chaud au cœur.

Elle inspira profondément :

« -_Un jour, je me suis dit qu'un homme de ma connaissance était une sorte de pont rassurant entre nos deux mondes… Et depuis il n'est plus là. Heureusement qu'Alec et Félix sont ici pour moi… Qu'aurais-je fait sans eux Maître Aro ?_ »

Elle détourna les yeux pour regarder les deux vampires concernés, Félix lui offrit un sourire timide et Alec se contenta de la fixer dans les yeux. Chacun des êtres présents dans cette salle retint son souffle. L'humaine avait appelé le seigneur des lieux « Maître ». Elle reconnaissait l'autorité des Volturi, un grand moment pour le clan. Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Aro, dévoilant une dentition d'une blancheur irréprochable. Puis Lynn retourna la tête et s'avança vers les trois Seigneurs.

« -_ J'ai bien compris ce qu'il y avait à apprendre Maître mais pour le moment, si je ne peux pas voir Démétri, j'aimerais retourner en Angleterre._ »

Son cœur battait à toute allure, elle attendait avec anxiété la réponse du maître des lieux. Comme tous d'ailleurs. C'est alors qu'un événement peu commun se produit : Marcus tendit la main à Aro, tous furent surpris, Aro y compris même s'il n'en a rien laissé paraître. Ce dernier attrapa la main du plus calme des Volturi et se laissa transporter par ce que Marcus voulait lui partager. Tous ici à part Lynn comprenaient ce curieux manège : les deux Volturi possédaient en fait un don. Aro pouvait lire les moindres pensées qu'a une personne aussi loin que remonte ses souvenirs et Marcus ressentait fortement les liens qui attachaient des êtres vivants comme l'amour, l'amitié, la haine… La dernière fois que le vampire s'était manifesté, c'était pour montrer à Aro le lien qui unissait Edward Cullen à Bella Swan. Un lien fort. Puissant. En fait, Marcus ne daignait exposer son don à son compère que lorsque cela l'étonnait. Autant dire qu'il n'était pas souvent étonné…

Alors que là… C'était la deuxième fois en une décennie ! Le proverbe « _et les poules auront des dents_ » va-t-il devenir vrai ?

Aro relâcha la main de son compagnon, il était songeur. Lynn manifestait le besoin et l'envie de retourner parmi les humains… Mais également celui de revoir Démétri avant tout. Autrement dit, la jeune femme acceptait de rester à Volterra si Démétri était là… Il sourit.

« - _Ma chère Lynn, malheureusement, et je suis sincère, Démétri ne peut pas rentrer pour l'instant. Cela ne devrait tarder par contre. Il est toujours en mission. Si tout se passe bien, il devrait rentrer dans les jours qui viennent. Cependant, je suis d'accord avec toi. Tu es restée bien assez longtemps ici et tu serais rentrée plus tôt si tu n'avais pas eu ce malheureux incident… Comment va ta blessure au fait ?_ »

« - _Bien, merci. Je…_ »

« -_ Merveilleux_ ! » s'exclama la seigneur Volturi et tapant dans ses mains tel un enfant ravi. « -_ Où en étais-je ? Ah ! L'Angleterre. Oui. Donc. Comme tu as été coupée du monde pendant ces dernières semaines, nous nous sommes permis d'envoyer un mail à ton patron pour lui annoncer que tu restais plus longtemps suite à une blessure, il n'a rien dit rassure toi._ »

« - _Oh ? Et bien je vous remercie…_ »

« _- Mais de rien ! Nous ne pouvions décemment pas lui dire les véritables raisons de ton petit séjour parmi nous… !_ » Fit le vampire joyeusement.

« -_ Petit ? Il a quand même duré près de 4 semaines…_ »

« - _Ah oui ! Mais pour des immortels tu sais, un mois passe comme une seconde !_ »

Lynn hocha la tête, muette, on ne pouvait plus arrêter Aro dans son discours.

« _- Donc._ » Reprit-il. « - _Tu es libre de retourner dans ton pays ma chère enfant, j'espère juste qu'un jour tu viendras nous rendre visite… Je serais très déçu de ne pas te revoir. Il te reste tant de choses à découvrir de notre espèce !_ »

Il s'arrêta, guettant sans doute une réponse de la jeune femme qui se mura dans son silence. La tête baissée, on pouvait clairement distinguer qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose qui la démangeait. Elle frotta sa jambe douloureuse et releva la tête.

« _- J'aimerais vous demander…_ » Elle hésita et chercha du regard Félix comme pour se donner du courage. Elle s'avança vers les trône_s. « -Pourquoi moi ? Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? Qu'attendez-vous de moi mes Seigneurs ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi vous vous intéressez à une pauvre humaine comme moi alors que vous avez tant de… Gens comme vous, prêts à vous servir. Moi je ne suis rien…_ »

Aro changea d'expression, elle devint plus grave, sérieuse. Il se leva et franchit les quelques pas qui le séparait de l'humaine, s'arrêtant juste devant elle, il lui saisit les deux mains et les porta à son visage, comme pour les embrasser. Lynn frissonna au contact des mains du vampire millénaire et l'observa. Il leva les mains à la hauteur de son nez et se mit à les humer profondément.

« _- Vois-tu Lynn… Certains des nôtres ont un don, des sortes de pouvoirs spéciaux en réalité. C'est une spécificité qu'ils avaient étant humain et qui s'est retrouvé amplifié avec leur transformation. Chaque membre de la garde personnel en a un… J'y tiens. Cela nous aide dans notre rôle. L'exemple le plus évident reste le cas des jumeaux._ »

Lynn tourna la tête vers Alec, étonnée. Aro ne disait plus rien, il attendait très certainement à ce que lui ou sa sœur répondent à la question muette de la jeune femme. Un temps passa. Finalement, ce fut Jane, plus bavarde que son frère, qui parla :

« - _J'ai le don de créer une douleur intense. Mais cela reste une douleur artificielle, rien n'est vrai._ »

« -_ Et Dieu sait que ça secoue, ma chère Jane !_ » l'interrompit Aro, guilleret. « -_ Alec, raconte-lui donc de quoi tu es capable_ ! » dit-il en tapant dans ses mains, tout excité.

Le concerné obéit docilement à son maître bien que cela se voyait que ça l'ennuyait de parler.

« - _Jane fait souffrir, moi je coupe toutes les sensations qu'un être peut ressentir._ » Dit-il simplement.

« -_N'est-ce pas fabuleux Lynn ?_ »

Aro, évidemment.

«_ - Donc comme tu as pu constater, certains de nous ont un don. Moi-même j'ai la chance d'en posséder un. Or, il arrive des fois que nous sentons chez un humain qu'il sera spécial s'il venait à se transformer. Mais cela est très rare car les fabuleux dons comme ceux de Jane ou Alec ne courent pas les rues. Tu en fais très certainement partie Lynn…_ »

La jeune anglaise avait retenu son souffle tout le temps du discours d'Aro. Cela expliquait beaucoup de choses… Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient repérés quelque chose de spécial en elle… Pour elle, elle était simplement Lynn Winson, une anglaise de 26 ans ! Cela dû se voir car Aro ajouta à son encontre :

« -_ Nous avons un ami, Eléazar, il a fait parti de notre clan une bonne pair d'années avant de se trouver une compagne. Il avait la spécificité de repérer les dons des immortels et nous dire de quoi il s'agissait. Cependant, avec des humains, il ne ressentait rien, forcément vu qu'ils ne possèdent pas les caractéristiques des nôtres. Mais il peut ressentir quand même chez certains humains une force, quelque chose qui lui dit que cette personne aura un don exceptionnel. S'il repère cette force pendant que la personne est humaine alors c'est plus que probable qu'en étant un être immortel…_ »

Tout cela laissa Lynn pantoise, elle avait vraiment du mal à y croire. C'est alors qu'Alec intervint à la surprise générale.

« -_ Lynn, ma sœur et moi-même n'étions que des humains très ordinaires. Mais Eléazar a ressenti cette chose qu'il ressent chez toi aussi… Vois ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui._ »

La jeune femme obtempéra et se remit alors à parler :

« -_Une dernière question si vous me le permettez Maître._ »

« -_ Je t'en prie_ »

« -_ Quel sera mon don._ »

« - _Ah !_ » s'exclama Aro, faisant tressauter Lynn. « -_ Là est tout le mystère ! Il n'y a que l'avenir qui nous le dira ! Si toutefois tu désires nous rejoindre…_ »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Lynn terminait de boucler sa valise, songeuse. Aro lui avait donné matière à réfléchir. Elle prendrait l'avion en début d'après-midi, toute seule, Félix lui avait expliqué qu'effectivement les Volturi avaient du travail actuellement avec les soucis d'ordre vampirique en Chine. Une histoire de territoire et de nouveau-né… Rien de très original lui avait expliqué son ami. Elle était en train de batailler avec sa valise qui refusait de se fermer, elle s'assit dessus, grimpa dessus, appuya de toute ses forces, rien à faire.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, elle lui pria d'entrer, à moitié allongée sur son bagage, le bras tendu vers l'un des crochets de fermeture, prête à l'enclencher au moindre signe de faiblesse de la valise.

Alec entra et constata avec surprise la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres et il alla s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises de la pièce. Lynn abandonna sa manœuvre et s'assit sur le bagage pour mieux lui parler.

« - _Comment vas-tu ?_ » elle commença.

« - _Rien de spécial, mais je pourrais te retourner la question en revanche…_ »

Lynn baissa la tête, en effet il pouvait se poser la question… Mais Lynn ne savait pas elle-même.

« -_ Je vais bien physiquement mais sinon… Je ne sais pas trop comment je vais…_ »

Alec haussa un sourcil interrogatif auquel Lynn s'empressa de répondre :

« _- Je ne sais pas sur quel pied danser Alec… Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre tout cela tu sais… C'est tellement énorme à digérer… Un jour tout le monde est normal et le lendemain mon collègue boit du sang humain, fait parti du clan de v… du clan le plus important. Il a des copains comme lui, des maîtres comme lui et on attend de moi de devenir comme vous pour vous aider à régler les problèmes des gens comme vous !_ »

« -_Tu ne te sens pas concerné car ce ne sont pas encore les tiens ?_ » demanda-t-il.

« - _Je ne sais pas… Je me sens vraiment bien avec vous, je pourrais même imaginer être comme vous mais derrière cela il y a tellement de monde… Votre univers ne concerne pas seulement la garde personnelle des Volturi ! Et je ne sais pas si je saurais gérer ça… C'est pour ça que je dois rentrer Alec, pour savoir où j'en suis…_ »

« - _… Je comprends tu sais. J'imagine ce que tu veux dire._ »

« -_ Mais je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie de rentrer Alec… J'ai peur de trouver mon monde fade à côté du vôtre…_ »

« -_ Alors pourquoi tu ne resterais pas ?_ » quémanda le vampire.

Lynn fixa Alec mais ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague. Effectivement, pourquoi ne resterait-elle pas ? Elle réfléchit un long moment, sans faire de bruits et Alec attendit patiemment qu'elle se décide à lui répondre, il n'était pas pressé.

Finalement la jeune femme releva les yeux et contempla son ami, le vampire soutint son regard, mi-curieux mi-inquiet. Lynn voyait parfaitement ou voulait en venir Alec, alors elle se leva de sa valise toujours ouverte et se dirigea vers lui. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle s'arrêta et se mordilla la lèvre, hésitante. Finalement, elle se pencha vers l'homme assis et l'enlaça de ses bras.

Alec écarquilla les yeux, plus qu'étonné, quel cran elle avait ! Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes ce genre de comportement, en effet, les seuls et rares moments de tendresse qu'il partageait depuis qu'il était vampire étaient ceux avec sa sœur Jane même si les deux s'arrangeaient bien pour que personne ne le sache. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, de plus, le parfum sucré du sang de la jeune anglaise lui enivrait l'esprit. Alors il décida de bloquer sa respiration et, maladroit, il passa ses bras autour de Lynn et lui tapota le dos, ne sachant vraiment que faire.

« -_ De quoi as-tu peur Alec ?_ » dit Lynn en se détachant de lui.

Il ignora sa question. Elle posa une main sur son cou et le fixa, on aurait dit qu'elle hésitait à prononcer quelque chose. Alec haussa les sourcils quand tout à coup elle articula avec détermination :

« -_ Je reviendrais mon ami. Je te le promets._ »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le vampire qui attira la jeune femme dans ses bras, et il la serra. Lynn le savait soulagé, elle le connaissait peu mais ils avaient tous les deux une relation assez particulière… Ils se comprenaient sans même se parler. Alors elle s'accrocha à lui et sourit, il allait lui manquer sur le temps qu'elle serait en Angleterre. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, il la repoussa et prit le chemin de la porte.

« -_ Félix boude encore au point de ne pas vouloir me dire au-revoir ?_ »

Alec s'arrêta et sans se retourner, prononça :

« - _Derrière toi._ »

Lynn sentit alors une énorme masse gelée s'effondrer sur elle en larmoyant faussement tandis que son ami s'éclipsait discrètement.

* * *

_London Airport_

Eh bien ! Radical le retour au pays ! A peine passé en dessous des nuages, Lynn avait déjà pu contempler le paysage gris et humide d'Angleterre. Et une fois sortie de l'avion, elle en avait ressenti le froid ! Mais ce retour à ses racines lui faisaient immensément plaisir, le soleil c'est pas mal mais… Pas aussi longtemps.

Actuellement, elle attendait que le tapis roulant daigne enfin s'allumer pour lui remettre son bagage alors elle pianotait distraitement son portable en se demandant où pouvait bien être Démétri Volturi. Elle se demandait quelle chose était si importante pour qu'il ne lui donne absolument aucune nouvelle…

Elle envoya un sms à Félix pour lui annoncer qu'elle était bien arrivée :

***Bien arrivée, l'avion a pris feu, nous avons été forcés d'amerrir puis comme l'engin a explosé j'ai fait les kilomètres restant à la nage. Bises.***

Tiens, le tapis venait de se mettre en marche, Lynn rangea son mobile dans sa poche et guetta sa valise. Une fois récupérée, elle le ressortit et consulta la réponse de Félix :

***Tes misères sont terminées, quelqu'un est venu te chercher. Tu vas pouvoir lui faire porter tes bagages ! Parce que oui, elle est plus lourde qu'à ton départ. En fait j'ai changé un peu le contenu… Si tu veux récupérer certaines de tes affaires, va falloir revenir mon voir !***

« - _QUOI ?_ »

La jeune femme se retint de ne pas ouvrir son bagage en plein milieu de l'aéroport pour en vérifier le contenu. Elle décida de se libérer de sa frustration en envoyant une réponse remplie de menaces. Cela lui passa pourtant bien vite… Quelqu'un était venu la chercher ?

La première personne à laquelle pensa l'anglaise était bien évidemment… Démétri.

De nouveau motivée, elle traversa l'aéroport en deux temps trois mouvements et se posta sur le dépose-minute, guettant la silhouette de son vampire préféré qui lui avait tant manqué. C'est alors qu'elle se posé une question… Comment était-elle censée réagir ? Depuis la dernière fois que tous les deux s'étaient vus, bien des choses avaient changées…

« - _Lynn ! Par ici !_ »

De deux choses l'une : cette voix n'était pas celle d'un vampire diablement sexy et de plus, il n'aurait pas crié à travers tout le parking pour attirer son attention. Il se serait plutôt contenté d'apparaître juste derrière elle en silence pour la faire hurler de peur.

Daniel.

Lynn tenta tant bien que mal d'effacer la déception qui naissait sur son visage. Daniel était son ami après tout. Le trajet se passa en silence. Enfin presque, l'anglais se faisait un devoir de raconter à la jeune femme TOUT ce qu'elle aurait pu manquer au bureau. Y compris l'achat d'un bocal de poissons exotiques pour l'anniversaire du patron. Elle regardait la grisaille londonienne par la fenêtre de la voiture, c'est alors qu'elle reçut un autre message…

Le cœur de Lynn fit un bond en voyant le nom de l'expéditeur.

Elle ouvrit le sms de Démétri et resta sceptique une seconde à sa lecture :

***Je suis toujours en vie.***

Hein ? Ravie de le savoir mais quelques précisions quant à où il est, ce qu'il fait ne seraient pas du luxe…

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, le fameux Démétri fulminait de rage. Il tenait par la gorge une Sue qui en confondait en excuses, regrettant déjà son geste car elle _pensait_ mettre son amie humaine en danger.

* * *

**J'ai une petite réclame à faire, je vois pas mal de personnes qui suivent mon histoire dans leur favoris. Le truc, c'est que je n'ai jamais eu un petit commentaire de vous. Je me doute que si vous suivez "Il le savaité c'est parce que ça vous plait mais...**

**QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS PLAIT ?**

**Et cette question s'adresse à tout le monde ;)**

**Donc quelques nouvelles seraient les bienvenues. Surtout qu'actuellement, l'histoire progresse énormément et ça, si vous écrivez, vous savez que ça fait peur à l'auteur ! **

**Des bisous et RDV soon !**


End file.
